okami clan
by georgemartin
Summary: wolf boy and tsunades apprentice. what does the world have in store for this aspiring medical ninja and all round badass
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was an unnaturally cold day in Konoha and for fire country in general, the first time in over a century it snowed in mid-August. The majestic trees lost their leaves and the small creatures taking shelter from the elements. But a small family of wolves that were being hunted, luckily they lost their hunters but at a cost the mortal injury for the wolf mother, her pups who were trying their best to lick her wounds and surround her to protect her in hope that she would survive the ordeal. Little did they know that a similar event was happening inside the great village of the hidden leaf?

5 year old Naruto Uzumaki is once again running not for his life but just from the stares and hostile glares he receives from all the villages bar the few precious people he has, they can all be counted on his hand Old man Hokage, old man Teuchi, Ayame-chan, the inuzuka clan (granted a whole clan but most are neutral but will help if attacked) and the owner of the dragons den shinobi clothing and weapons store. Anyway Naruto is heading for the east gate which he has figured out is the least guarded. Upon the gate coming into view he notices that there are no guards, so deciding to go for another one of his little strolls through the forest to clear his mind of things that happen to him, all the while still not being able to figure out what he has done to receive so much hate that he is ostracised from everyone except his precious people, while thinking about his treatment Naruto picks up an oh so familiar smell of blood.

(A.N. His senses have been enhanced thanks to the fox but he doesn't know that shhh!)

Picking up his pace and following the smell, he starts to hear whining and growling from the other side of some bushes. Figuring it could be one of the inuzuka dogs that got out and hurt itself he kept going to see if he could help it out. (Naruto even though young next Tsunade sort of)

Stumbling through a bush that hadn't died because of the harsh winter cold, the sight that greeted Naruto was enough to chill his blood, a set of yellow golden piercing eyes staring right at him, the eyes of a trained hunter and killer. Looking closer he can see great pain, sorrow and regret. The wolf felt all these things because she won't be there for her pups to help nurture them to become great animals of the hunt, to hone their abilities and watch them grow and have a family of their own. 'I wonder if this boy could raise my pups for me', sniffing the boys scent 'interesting he smells of both dog and fox'.

While she was wondering if this boy could help her pups, Naruto looks into the piercing gaze of all the pups, seeing innocence, anger and sadness. Anger at the bastards who attacked them, innocence never making a kill on a hunt before and sadness that they could potentially lose their mother. After taking it all in he pulls out some bandages and a first aid kit. He starts to walk slowly forward without fear whilst trying not to make any jerky movements. His actions elicited a growl from the pups but were quickly quieted by their mother.

Upon getting close enough he notices the wound is very deep and that he isn't able to do anything for her thinking 'the wound, it is too deep I can't do anything', he looks at the wolf mother with apologetic eyes about to voice his thoughts, when a soft motherly tone chimes across the small clearing as she starts to talk to him "Child I have come to the same conclusion as you have", not being fazed at all by the fact that she just spoke cause he is used to listening to Kuromaru Tsume's wolf hound talk. Notes the sadness again but this time in her speech "I can still help I can quickly go get one of the inuzuka vets to stitch you up so you and your pups can return to your pack". Now surer than ever she can trust him to look after her pups cause of his current display she can tell he has a kind unwavering spirit, undying loyalty and a heart of gold "child my name is Munfurawa (moonflower Google translate) what is yours" "Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki" "Maelstrom heh strong name, may I ask of you a favour young Uzumaki, before you answer please listen to my offer" nodding his head saying he understands and for her to continue "I am Munfurawa beta female wolf of the northern wolf clan beg you to … look after my pups and train them, so they can help you in battle. I would also bestow upon you the ability to talk to both wolves and dogs" assimilating all that she has said looks at her with a fiery determination "I Naruto Uzumaki understand and agree to look after your puppies but how would you give me the gift of speaking to them and the dogs of the Inuzuka clan" nodding in understanding at his sceptically, answers his question "thank you Naruto and I agree with being sceptical about my gift to you to put it simply I would um ah bite your fore arm and transfer part of my chakra to you and you would then gain the ability to talk to my pups and by proxy any canine you come across, you may gain sharpened fang like canines and claws, maybe enhanced physically to be more agile yet a stronger than normal muscular build, your senses will also increase to that of a wolf, before I forget these abilities you will be able to pass this to your children when you get to that stage in life also I know in human laws that sometimes you can be forced to have multiple wives, I tell you this now you will not take more than one and in the act *ahem* you will mark them for life. Now do you understand what is involved, do I have your consent to do this?" Telling him all he needs to know and asking if he still agrees.

Understanding this but to make sure he does he runs it by her quickly "so I will gain wolf like features and abilities and will only take one mate in my life but if she dies I can take another Correct"

"Simply speaking yes, do you agree to this" she says as she winces in pain

Looking at the pups then at Munfurawa nods his head and holds out his arm for her to bite. Seeing this she bites down, quickly injecting her chakra into him. Once she releases him from her bite she saw his teeth start to turn in to fangs, his eyes stay blue, but become slightly more wolf like, his whisker marks become more defined and his nails turn into wicked looking claws. While this is happening his senses are enhancing, increasing his sense of hearing, smell, eyesight and taste to that of a wolf, his hair becomes shaggy and thicker almost like fur but still spiky.

All in all his slight transformation was completed in around 10-15 minutes (sped up by the fox) Naruto turning back to the wolf family asks Munfurawa what the names of her pups are "because of their age and that we have been on the run I have… not been able to name them… you are their guardian now… it is you who shall name… them" she chokes out sadly with tears at the corners of her eyes

"Well would you like to help me after all it's the least I can do since you are giving me a family, a pack and more people precious to me" said Naruto caringly.

"I thank you Naruto for this…" turning slightly and calls out "…Children come meet your new father so we can both give you your names".

With that the pups come out from behind their mother once they are properly in Naruto's presence they bow their heads in submission once feeling his Alpha Aura which doesn't go unnoticed by Naruto or Munfurawa, seeing this Naruto kneels down in front of them and gently tells them "please do not bow before me no pups of Munfurawa or my surrogate pups will bow to anyone as our family grows you and your future puppies will stand by me and my family as equals do you understand?" he ask in a gentle and calming voice befitting a 5 year old child, getting what can only be what he thought were nods from all of them, figuring they can't speak due to their age.

Noticing two males and females Naruto points to one of the male on the left seeing that his fur coat is various shades of black and grey mixed together says out-loud "how about Odorukage". (Dancing shadow) Getting a nod from the pup and Mother he moves to the next pup a female with a white coat that when it catches the sunlight looks like she is shimmering and glowing like the goddess Amaterasu "how about Senko (shimmering light) which gets a happy bark and a lick on the cheek, he then pats her between the ears. Looking at the next wolf pup can't think of a name he looks over at Munfurawa for help and she suggests MisutoAshi (mist paw) because of her black coat and white and grey paws this got a wet nose pressed against his own, looking at the last pup the other male, he has a black pelt with a jagged white stripe following his spine, Naruto looking again at Munfurawa says Shomei (lighting).

Upon naming all of their pups they gather round Munfurawa to say their goodbyes and wait for her shade to leave the plains of the living and join Amaterasu and Kami in heaven. After what seemed like a lifetime, but was really only an hour Munfurawa finally succumbed to her wounds. Her last words were "be strong and loyal to your pack, bow to no one and know that I will always love you", upon her last words Naruto and his new pack let loose a mournful howl that travelled for miles in each and every direction sending chills down every ones spines, Kuromaru and the other dogs in the village join in the mournful cry to say they are not alone as more wild wolves in the area also heed the cry of a mighty lost soul to their spirit mother Amaterasu the call was heard by the heavens as well to denote her arrival to the gods the call was May lady Amaterasu answer our call and shatter the wicked souls who caused this death; May the sun burn brightly to restore our warmth; Grant upon us the power of our mistress Amaterasu in Heaven, We are WOLVES!

The howling continued for another hour, but the lament stopped after of Munfurawa's death by the wolves and dogs in the area. Tsume and the rest of the Inuzuka clan are gathered round their dogs wondering what caused them to howl in lament. The pregnant silence continued to grow until Tsume the clan head spoke up "Kuromaru-kun what's wrong" she asked gently.

"A life of a powerful female wolf has ended her pups call out for vengeance along with all the other wolves in the area as you know we dogs compared to them are considered Betas and them Alphas we were answering their call an mourning her death with rest of them, also I feel it prudent to tell lord hokage that the wolves will be restless over the next few months until the killer or killers are found the only people they will not attack will be our clan should any attacks happen to them the four mighty wolf clans will join as one the north, south, east and west clans in other words we are screwed entirely if that should happen" says Kuromaru.

Understanding what has happened Tsume calls for Kobo and his partner to go tell the Hokage of this development, with a message any who are not of the inuzuka should not travel beyond the walls because the wolves are getting restless and will attack any who could pose a threat. With that done Tsume and Kuromaru and any other part wolf companions follow her out into the forest to find where the death happened.

Meanwhile Naruto, Odorukage, Senko, MisutoAshi and Shomei are making their way back to the village, Odoru and Shomei on his left and Senko and Misuto on his right walking through the forest after about 30 minutes, all four of the pups form a ring around Naruto growling, until Tsume and 5 wolf hounds come crashing through the forest undergrowth only to come face to face with Naruto and his 4 pups. While Tsume stands in front of him about five metres away from his group, the Wolf hounds start to circle wondering why these pups are not bowing in the presence of elders and growling at them one of the wolf hounds speak in barking "bow you runts" he growled out.

"My Pack mates bow to no-one since their mothers dying wish, you should be the ones to bow to me an Alpha" said Naruto in a commanding tone as much of one possible for a 5 year old, while he was speaking he started to exude his power and presence, as if on Que Kuromaru and the other 3 bow shocking Tsume and the other Wolf hound who finally feels his presence and bows too.

Naruto then commands gently "Odoru, Senko, Misuto, Shomei heel they will not hurt us anymore", still in slight shock Tsume stutters out "Na… na… Naruto is that you",

"Hiya Tsume-Chan well you see the thing is…" after 45 minutes of explaining himself to her and telling her all the details because he trusts her, she understands and says "Naruto I am making you an honorary Inuzuka, but because you have wolfs instead of dogs you can create your own branch of the clan if you like, you will be moving in to the clan compound, because you aren't a full Inuzuka you have to come up with a symbol that separates you from us, so there aren't any mix ups okay". Says smiling seeing Naruto's face light up like Christmas.

"Really yeah! I'm really happy… but can we go back to the compound it's kind of cold out here. Then we can talk about this there in front of a fire, could you please help me bring Munfurawa body so we can give her a proper send-off." Says Naruto but the last part in a whisper,

"Yes we can, by the way what wolf clan did she come from" Tsume asks while they start walking in the direction of Munfurawa, he smiles "she was the Beta female and sister of the northern clan Alpha male". Tsume thinking 'well the pups look strong for being a couple of months old, but I can't help but wonder what is going to happen in the future'.

An hour and a half later on a makeshift stretcher Munfurawa is being carried by Tsume and Naruto being flanked by the wolf pups and the Wolf hounds taking point and the rear-guard, Tsume tells Kuromaru to go ahead and tell the clan to gather for burial and to welcome five new members.

Upon arrival the sight they are met with is tragic Hikari-kiba and Kuromaru in the front with Tsume directly behind holding the stretcher with Naruto and Munfurawa on it dead, behind them is Odoru-kage and Shomei directly behind him, behind them is Senko and Misuto-Ashi followed by Kami sori and Doroashi.

An hour later after the women sort out Munfurawa body for Cremation. Hana a six year old girl the daughter of Tsume and elder sister to Kiba (age 4) walks up to Naruto as they are placing Munfurawa body on the Pyre and says "hi I'm Hana… um while we were cleaning her body we removed two of her fangs and some of her fur and I made you this necklace to remember her by" she says as she hands him a necklace with a slight blush on her face the necklace made out of a thin chakra infused thread so it won't break easily and the fangs hanging either side of a chunk of fur. "Thank you Hana I'm Naruto by the way but you probably already new that this necklace is beautiful it will remind me of who gave me a pack to live for and protect a symbol of protection and a reminder to treat my own flesh and blood with compassion and love, again thank you Hana you have no Idea what this means to me and the pups here" as he says that he gives her a hug which she happily returns.

As they finish the hug the sound of 20 war drums fill the air with a slow throbbing beat like that of a heart Da Dum… Da Dum… Da Dum, the sound fills the air then the skies as if heeding the call of their masters become cloudy and dark and begin to weep tears of sorrow for the fallen the drums continue the mournful melody of death Da Dum… Da Dum… Da Dum the whole clan begin to chant for the lost soul as one creating an ever more depressing atmosphere the children begin to cry in anguish as the adults continue their chant:

Autumn wind of eve,  
blow away the clouds that mass  
over the moon's pure light  
and the mists that cloud our mind,  
do thou sweep away as well.  
Now we disappear,  
well, what must we think of it?  
From the sky we came.  
Now we may go back again. 

They continue this chant till it is barely coherent all this mixed in with the howls of the dogs and wolves for a lost comrade and mother.

Once the chanting is over the drums continue to beat Da Dum… Da Dum… Da Dum and finally nothing an eerie silence reigns over everything not one person dare break the quiet and mourning of the dead, the heavens continue to weeping for the lost.

They watch as Naruto places a torch on the wood at Munfurawa head and Tail watching as the wood goes up in flames until her body catches fire where the flames intensify in to a white inferno. Tsume finally breaks the silence "the brighter the flame the stronger and kind hearted the soul proving she is worthy of joining Kami and Amaterasu in the halls of heaven". And with that said the clan slowly disperse back to their home for the night. The only person left is Naruto watching as Munfurawa the only one to put so much faith in him goes up in flames to join her ancestors. The others are the Pups watching also as their mother leaves them but then they look at their new father, Naruto the man that will protect them from anything.

Watching from the door of her house is Hana she watches as Naruto looks on at the raging inferno with his new companions. In the background Tsume is consoling her youngest Kiba who is still crying as she looks out towards the door she see her daughter staring at Naruto with sadness and something of comfort and happiness which someday she feels in the future will turn into love 'when that day come Naruto please look after my little girl' Tsume thinks to herself. After 15 minutes he turns around followed by the pups' walks towards Tsume's house to discuss becoming part of the clan and gaining an even larger family as a result


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning everyone is up and about going about their normal activities while tsume is Leading Naruto, Kuromaru and the pups to the Hokage office to talk about the creation of Naruto's clan within the Inuzuka clan and to come up with a symbol for said clan. All the while receiving glares from people as they walk past but quickly turn away as the 4 quiet large wolf pups growl at them.

Entering the hokage tower Tsume asks if the Hokage is busy she says he is probably reading that damable book again while getting some Chunin to do most of the paper work unless it is important and specifically needs him to sign so she waved them through to talk to the Hokage.

Knocking on the door to his office and getting a come in as a response both Tsume and Naruto enter with their respective partners in tow they say "good morning Lord Hokage/Jiji" Tsume being used to Naruto, knows he can call the hokage that so she doesn't say anything, the Hokage with a grandfatherly smile say good morning also "what do I owe the pleasure of you two" in answer Naruto explains what happened yesterday leaving out that his changes will be passed to his children in the very distant future with Tsume continuing on from where they met and what transpired in the Inuzuka compound. Nodding in understanding the Hokage and says "this isn't the only reason is it other than telling me what happened" with both of them shaking their heads Tsume outlines her offer… "he wouldn't be part of the Inuzuka just a clan, with a seat in the council but within the Inuzuka for protection until he finds A wife cause of his instincts he won't take multiple wives just one and it has to be of his choosing" the Hokage nodding in approval of this suggestion "so now all we need to do is come up with a symbol and name hey Naruto-kun" Naruto nodding his head "Yatta I was up a long time last night thinking about this cause wolves are the children of Amaterasu and they are one with nature both good and evil good towards their pack and allies and evil towards enemies and threats I was thinking the Ying and Yang symbol with flame going around the outside with the Kanji for wolf in the middle of it what do you think Tsume-Chan, Ji-chan" completely gobsmacked by the five year old in front of them went into such in-depth thinking behind his new clan symbol they say that is a wonderful idea.

After sarutobi begins saying "now all that we need to do is list you're as a new clan but within the Inuzuka so Tsume takes care of everything until you come of age at 16" he said this while filling out all the necessary paper work and asking Tsume and Naruto to sign the document. He then looks at Naruto and asks "what will the name of this Clan be" Naruto sits there for a minute before saying "hmm, the Hauringu Okami (howling wolf) clan sounds good"

Once done the two take their leave wishing the Hokage a good day.

On the way back to the compound Naruto asks if they can go shopping for new clothes which is fine with Tsume walking into the dragons den Naruto sets about getting his new outfit when he returns from the changing room he is wearing a skin tight black shirt with a jacket that has fake fur collar and back to it and wearing white shinobi ANBU pants tucked into black sandals all in all he has taken the colours of his pups and put them into one outfit which makes him look even more feral looking to Tsume after arriving back to the compound he asks if she can show him how to properly care for the pups but she tells him she can't at the moment and has to take care of clan business but says she will get Hana to show him the ropes and show him his new house which is really just their guest house at the back.

About 5 minutes later Hana comes down stairs (she looks like a kid version of herself in the cannon) to show him the ropes and to his new fully furnished home after spending the afternoon together they become good friends and they both start to develop a crush on each other, unknown to each other that is.

In the afternoon they spent with each other Hana taught Naruto what to feed the wolf pups and general health care of them she also helped him get settled in his new home and then spent time playing with their pups and getting to know each other better.

Council meeting the next day

Walking into the council chamber with Kuromaru Tsume sees all the other clan heads and the annoyingly loud civilian council taking her seat in the middle between the Aburame and Nara clan heads she sees the Hokage arrive followed by his two advisors Homaru and Koharu when he sat down the kage began to speak and said "I would like to start off by saying that yesterday's events have been sorted and do not need to be discussed it turned out one of the Inuzuka pups got out was attacked by a rather large wolverine and killed causing the mother to start howling in distress nothing more nothing less" he finished, Tsume just sat there putting on a sad look playing along with Sarutobi's game and nodded a little when they all looked at her for conformation to what was said. Tsume however was thinking 'well played Hokage-sama, good job in protecting Naruto' the hokage then continued "but Naruto Uzumaki was in the area after being able to slip away from his ANBU and came upon the scene and managed to chase the wolverine away thus recovering the body for cremation Tsume then found out what he did and made him an honorary member of the clan, which I support and have made official I will also not be swayed from my decision on this" when the rest of the council heard this thought it was amazing a mere 5 year old managed to slip away from ANBU and chase off a fully grown Wolverine at the same time that was mainly the shinobi's thoughts including the advisors who unlike what people believe have nothing against the boy and are happy he keeps the demon at bay. The civilians meanwhile now know the demon child is untouchable and will have to call off the first ever fox hunt they were planning on having on the Nine tails anniversary.

With that all said and done they really just talked about different village orientated aspects and concerns, all in all the meeting took about 2 hours.

**At the Inuzuka compound **

Waking up later than usual Naruto looks to see snuggled up to him are his four surrogate children giggling to himself he gets up and makes himself and them breakfast smelling the food the four pups bound into the kitchen of the small one bed, one bath, one kitchen, small living area house.

Eating breakfast they go outside only to be confronted by the averagely large female wolf hound kami-sora who gives them a wolfish grin and says "ah good your awake Tsume-sama said that every second day until you graduate from the academy your pups' will have to spend the day training and hunting with me, Doroashi, Hikari-kiba and sometimes Kuromaru-sama along with all the other pups around their age"

Smiling Naruto turns to each of them and says "you guys be good and learn from Kami-sora chan here she will have lots to teach you okay" getting nods from each then a lick on the face from each before they took off with Kami-sora who already started trotting off at a sedate pace. When they were gone Naruto went into the main complex of the clan compound and saw Hana tending a herb garden walking over to her he said "hey Hana chan do you need any help" Hana who was in her own little world jumped slightly at Naruto's voice, quickly composed herself and looked up from her kneeling position and said "nope I was just finishing up, hey where are senko-chan, Misutoashi-chan, Odorukage-kun and Shomei-kun" she asked looking round to see if they were close by. Naruto then spoke and said "Nah Tsume-chan told Kami-sori that she and the other wolf hounds had to train them every second day until graduation from the academy" hearing that Hana smiled and said "oh okay…so whatcha want to do", Naruto thought for a second and said "well I was thinking since I'm joining the academy in November I should figure out what type of shinobi I want to be and I decided that I would like to be a medic ninja like Tsunade sama of the sannins that Jiji always tells me stories about, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see Hokage-ojasan to talk to him about it I bet if we ask nicely he will tell us a story as well" Hana was shocked he actually was allowed to call the Hokage an old man, but that was washed away at being able to hear him tell a story about when he was a ninja, she nodded her head "right lets go this is going to be fun" she said as they sped off towards the hokage tower.

When they arrived the secretary a woman from the Yamanaka clan named Nori smiled at seeing the duo and said "Hello Naruto-kun, and this must Tsume's-sama's eldest Hana how are you two today" she asked kindly as she didn't hate Naruto but thought he was a kind, happy and fun to be around kid, Naruto smiled and waved "hello Nori-chan we're here to see the old man is he busy" he asked excitedly

Nori smiled and said "No he's not here at the moment but he will be back in a couple of minutes how about you go in and wait for him I'm sure Inu and Tora will be happy to see you" she said with a smirk picturing the ANBU becoming a mess of laughter and completely the opposite of what ANBU were when Naruto was around that and she remembered the earful the old man gave those two the other night after Naruto left with Tsume. Hearing that his two favourite ANBU were in there Naruto grabbed Hana's hand and rushed to the Hokage's office door and proceeded to kick it open and shout "INU-CHAN, TORA-CHAN I want you to meet a friend of mine" back in the waiting area some of the other ANBU who happened to be females landed besides Nori and said "never did I think I would ever think those two would let anyone get away with calling them that" Nori just giggled evilly and said "yes well Naruto-chan only does it because he can always lose the both of them when they play ninja tag and I swear he has a sensor ability as the hokage always appears after he says something to embarrass the two, stopping them from doing anything" both the kunoichi giggled when they heard the usually calm and lazy Inu yell "GOD DAMMIT NARUTO YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO ANNOUNCE THAT WE ARE HERE" it was quickly followed by a popping sound signalling Sarutobi arrived.

In the office Hana was giggling when the normally very quiet ANBU started shouting back at Naruto, followed by Naruto making fun of them which ticked them off even more, before they could go any further the hokage arrived via body flicker only to see Naruto on Inu's shoulders and Tora holding his head in his hands mumbling why over and over the two mention looked over at the hokage sheepishly before Naruto jumped of Inu's shoulders back next to Hana and the two ANBU agents went back to their hiding places. The hokage looked at Naruto and said "I do wish you would not mess with my ANBU but then again you won't listen" said an exasperated sarutobi as this wasn't the first time he appeared to something like this happening in his office. Naruto looked at the Hokage and grinned "you bet I won't listen it is way too much fun, but anyway old man I wanted to know if you had anything on medical stuff as I decided I want to be a medic ninja, that and we came for one of your super amazing stories too" said Naruto Hiruzen looked at the boy for a minute before smiling "you know being a medic is hard work and you need really good and I mean exceptional chakra control" said the sarutobi, Naruto gave him a steely look that said bring it "Hey old man I'm going to be better than even your student Tsunade so there" said Naruto getting a chuckle from the elder, Hana meanwhile couldn't believe how casual Naruto was being with the Hokage of all people for goodness sake.

Looking at his desk Hiruzen saw they were sorted into piles of important hokage only, semi important and not important, seeing the hokage only pile was actually very small today called for made two clones and ordered them to take the other two piles to the Chunin archivist downstairs. When that was done he motioned for the two children to follow him to the comfortable chairs in his office and said "I'll tell you a story and then if you wish Naruto I will give you a book on chakra control that has all the exercises from academy to kage level okay" the two children nodded happily at that.

After 45 minutes of sitting listening to the old hokage telling his story about his time as a young boy being trained by the second Hokage, he finished his story. When he finished he got up while listening to Hana and Naruto talk to each other about his story and what they thought were awesome jutsu, walking to a door on the other side of his office he disappeared for a couple of minutes coming out with a scroll that had the leaf balancing, tree walking, water walking, kunai balancing and spinning, shuriken spinning clockwise and anti-clockwise, senbon levitation and spinning, chakra strings control exercises walking over to Naruto he said "now I know you managed to unlock your chakra last year seeing as you pestered Jiro at the dragons den to show you how to so here is a scroll of chakra exercises that I want you to work on one at a time until you mastered them and either myself or Tsume-san is pleased with your progress, the techniques within the scroll are written in order of difficulty so please follow them. Depending on your progress and your behaviour in the academy I will give you a scroll on your birthday with either a medical or non-elemental jutsu within it okay" said sarutobi looking at the happy eyes of Naruto.

"Thanks Jiji I promise to follow what you said and only move on when you or Tsume-chan says so…" he said solemnly, he then looked at Hana "Hey Hana-chan do want to learn these exercises with me as well" asked Naruto with much enthusiasm, Hana who was feeling a little left out quickly perked up and agreed "I would love to learn them with you"

Quickly swiping the scroll from the old man he and Hana dashed out of the office and back to the inuzuka clan grounds.

When they arrived back at the clan grounds they were met by Tsume holding Kiba who looked at them with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'where the heck were you two' being sort of familiar with that look Hana spoke "Hey kaa-chan we were with the hokage and he was telling us stories of when he was a genin under Nidaime sama, he also gave Naruto-kun a scroll on various control exercises so he can become a medic and he asked if I wanted to learn the same things with him" said Hana with much enthusiasm. Tsume smiled and said "well if that's the case we should start straight away lets go" she said as they made their way to the back yard, I say back yard more like the size of a 20 acre block split up with various strands of trees, the odd outcrop of rocks and the couple of rivulets lazily meandering away. Walking to the nearest strand of trees with Kiba holding her hand and Hana and Naruto following close behind she plucks out four leaves and hands them each one and says "Now Naruto if you open your scroll I would assume your first exercise is leaf balancing so what I want you to do is sit down and channel your chakra to point on your forehead and make the leaf stick to it and try and hold it for a long as possible" she said doing it herself to show them what she meant, doing what she asked Kiba couldn't do and tsume said "Kiba we need to unlock your chakra first." Naruto the first time figured that he put in too much chakra as the leaf blew off, the second time it slipped off his face so holding it in place he waited until he thought he had the right amount after 10 minutes of concentration he let go the leaf stayed in place he kept concentrating and was able to hold the leaf for around 5 minutes. Hana meanwhile was struggling to keep the leaf stuck to her forehead for any longer than 1 minute.

Tsume seeing they were progressing said "when you can do this for 30 minutes or longer you can move on to the tree walking"

Two weeks later after practicing every morning on the leaf balancing exercise Naruto was able to hold it for around 35 minutes, Hana could hold it for about 31 minutes and Kiba who unlocked his chakra was able to hold it for 12 minutes only because of his age, Tsume being impressed by each of them said "Kiba I want you to continue with the leaf balancing until you can do it for 30 minutes okay pup" Kiba nodded and ran off with his new pup Akamaru to do the exercise. Tsume then turned to Hana and Naruto and said "right the tree walking exercise, you need to direct your chakra to your feet and try and walk up the tree, too much and you will be blown off and to little you will simply fall. Now when you can run up the tree 10 times without concentrating."

Later that day Naruto was sitting at the table in his little house the five year old Naruto was getting excited as his birthday was in a week but he wasn't thinking really about any of that but was lying on the floor with a scroll and pen with his pup round him Odorukage was opposite him Senko was laying on his right, Shomei was lying on the couch and Misutoashi was on his back with her head resting on top of his looking at what he was writing which happened to be some jutsu that he could do with his partners so far he had two written down wolfs howl where he would mould his chakra and release a supersonic howl along with his wolves hopefully with the target in-between them all for maximum damage, in theory of course, his second was called wolf pack jutsu, where his wolves and himself would create clones of themselves and create a large pack of wolves.

Looking up he spoke to Misutoashi "you got any ideas girl" as he rubbed between her ears, Misuto barked a little causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow and say "genjutsu is that something you learned from Kami-sora" when he said that Senko licked his face and barked and growled a few times "So you and Misutoashi can do genjutsu and Odoru and Shomei are more frontal attackers, interesting, I'll make sure to remember that I'll even get some genjutsu scrolls and some ninjutsu if you wish" this gained grunts of approval from the males and happy yips from the two girls. They conversed with each other long into the night bouncing ideas off one another.

Over the next week Naruto religiously kept at his chakra control like he had been with the goal of surpassing Tsunade of the Sannin, it was then the day of his birthday, on this day he was woken by that of Senko licking his face to wake him up, giggling he pushed her off him and got up walking into his living room he saw that the Hokage, Tsume, Hana and Kiba were there smiling he yawned and smiled at them, the hokage stepped forward and said "good morning Naruto-kun sorry for waking you but I have urgent business today and this was the only time I could see you and as promised here is your birthday present" he said as he handed him a scroll, he then bid a quick goodbye. When he left Hana ran up to Naruto and gave him a quick hug and said happy birthday, Kiba just chimed a quick happy birthday and Tsume she gave Naruto a hug and wished him a happy birthday before handing him another scroll. She then spoke again "tonight we are having a big party with all the clan, like we do with everyone else, anyway why don't we get comfortable and open your scrolls" she said as she sat down on one of the chairs which was emulated by Kiba and Hana who were soon joined by Akamaru, Kuromaru, the Haimaru triplets and the four wolf pups, Naruto sat down on the ground and opened the scroll the Hokage gave him opening it he read the jutsu he was given '**Fukumi Hari [Hidden Needles]**, Rank: D, Description: **Fukumi Hari** is a Ninjutsu technique which allows the user to call forth needles into his/her mouth and then spit them at his or her opponent with great accuracy.

He then saw a seal at the bottom with a note _'this is a gift from Jiro'_ putting a bit of chakra into the seal when he did a katana sword with a blunted attacking edge but a sharpened reverse edge it had a wooden handle and simple square bronze cross guard lying on the floor next to him was a wooden sheathe with a detailed Sakura tree blossoming from the tip half way up the sheathe.

Smiling he put the scroll and sword to one side he opened the scroll tsume gave him opening it he saw a list of jutsu:

_**Beast to Human Clone: hand signs tora (tiger)**_

_**Human to beast Clone: hand signs Tatsu-Tora (dragon-tiger)**_

_**Four Legs Technique: hand signs Tora (tiger)**_

_**Passing Fang: hand signs Tora-Tatsu (tiger-dragon)**_

Looking at Tsume he looked shocked and said "Are you sure these are clan techniques", Tsume just smiled and said "just to get you started as I heard from Kuromaru that your pups were trying to make supersonic howl that would destroy an enemies hearing and hit them with enough force to knock them off their feet I say it is a good idea but we are now joined clans so it really doesn't matter as they are your clan secrets as well" she said with a smirk, Naruto and the other two kids just looked at her in wonder.

The rest of the day was spent with the inuzuka family and the other clan members celebrating his birthday.

Naruto age 6

Kiba age 5

Hana age 8

Tsume age 36


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**2 months later **

It was Naruto and Kibas' first day of the academy waking up early Naruto put on his usual clothing and went through his usual morning routine with his wolf pups. Walking out the front door he thought back to his last couple of months he alongside Kiba started learning the basic academy jutsu being able to henge competently, substitute with a little concentration and the clone he couldn't create less than 10. Making it onto the water walking exercise, he also learnt kunai and shuriken throwing which he found he was pretty good at. He and Kiba even though he was a year apart became good friends and got along well, he also thought about how close he and Hana got to one another as well he even saw Tsume as a mother figure.

Making it to the front with his four wolf pups by his side he was met by Kiba who was there with his mother ready to take them for their first day of the academy. Hana would have been going but with her year was a bit of a field trip.

Arriving at the Academy they looked at the class roster and saw like themselves they were with all the clan heirs from the Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga and Uchiha, there were also some civilian clans in the class as well like the Haruno. Getting into class they sit in the middle next to the Aburame clan heir they found was called Shino and their sensei Iruka.

Most of the students were weary of Naruto and his wolf pups especially Mizuki after he tried to give Naruto a test with a genjutsu on it which was dispelled by Senko which then caused a chain reaction of all the wolves growling at the man.

Iruka after the test went on to explain what be happening over the years until they graduated at age 13.

Year 1-2: Basic reading:

Writing:

Maths:

Year 3-4: history: the four Kage, the Sannin, history of the various nations and geography

Basic science: human anatomy, chemicals and physics

Maths:

Year 5-8: ninja skills: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, genjutsu, kunai, Senbon, Shurikenjutsu

Chakra theory: the elements and nature of chakra

Basic sealing: calligraphy and basic seal storage seals

After that Iruka handed out text books for the next two years.

Over the first two years Naruto was at the top of the class in all the subjects, Kiba was placed in the middle of the class and most of the other clan heirs and some of the civilians sat in the middle bracket except for Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha who were up there with Naruto in book smarts.

The academy for the 3rd and fourth year was interesting for Naruto especially after learning about the first hokage Hashirama Senju and Sannin Tsunade Senju, which led him after class to visit the Hokage and ask some questions

**The hokage office**

Walking past and waving to Nori as usual and the now nine year old Naruto opened the door to see the old man sitting on a couch in the corner of the room with a scroll walking into the spacious office Naruto called out "Hey old man can I ask you a question" hearing the name only one person ever gets away with calling him that the old hokage smiles "Ah Naruto-kun what is this question you have come to ask me."

Smiling Naruto takes a seat across from his grandfather and his now very large 4 year old wolf pups and says "well in class we learnt about the first Hokage and Tsunade and Iruka sensei said that even when the first was injured he was able to heal it near instantaneously and that he was unparalleled in the healing arts he also said the same with lady Tsunade but she used a rhombus mark on her forehead that when activated allows her to heal extremely, what I was able to figure out was that her mark is some sort of seal but that was it and I also wanted to know if there was a way to replicate the firsts healing ability and prowess, I thought you would be the best to come to seeing as though you were taught by the first and you taught Lady Tsunade." finished Naruto with an unusually thoughtful expression as he sat trying to figure it out.

Hiruzen was in words pleased that Naruto had come to him seeking more knowledge and said "yes Hashirama sensei's medical prowess was truly great I think he told me once that it was because his chakra was so dense and full of vitality that he was able to heal himself without the use of hand signs he also had amazing chakra control as well the same with Tsunade-chan but her healing factor was not the same as his she was able to emulate it through the use of seals as you said she called it the creation rebirth seal." He finished seeing the look of contemplation on the boy's face Naruto spoke after a minute "hmm first is there a chance I could gain the seal, and how do I know if my chakra is dense or not I mean I know I have a lot but that wouldn't necessarily mean that it will be dense unless I concentrated it into a tight mass."

Hiruzen who was listening said "well for the seal you would have to ask Tsunade as it is her own technique and her grandmothers before that, unfortunately she is out of the village and has been for some time as to what you were saying about your chakra Hashirama sensei's was so dense that when he moulded his chakra the ground would crack around his feet, but we can test it if you wish" finished Sarutobi with a smile at the mixture of emotions that went across the boy's face, Annoyance, doubt and happiness. Hiruzen then told Naruto to stand in the middle of the room and mould his chakra and do it for as long as he could. Naruto doing as he was told held the ram sign and closed his eyes and started moulding his chakra. At first nothing happened not that he noticed but it was about five minutes in when he gained a pink hue around himself another 3 minutes of continuous moulding the ground around Naruto started to splinter and crack causing the various wood chips to raise. While this was going on Naruto was concentrating, but the Hokage, hidden ANBU and the pups who were now lying on the couches were bathed in a warm and soothing yet powerful and commanding atmosphere. Continuing on after another two minutes a couple of floorboards started lifting up off the ground. Seeing what was happening to his office Hiruzen called out "Naruto you can stop now" hearing his name being called out Naruto stopped only to hear the sound of floorboards hitting the ground. Opening his eyes he saw he did in fact have dense chakra, and if Iruka sensei's lectures were true his chakra could only get denser as time went on. Smiling he asked "Ah now I know I have dense chakra how will I practice emulating the first Hokage's regeneration ability" he asked not really keen on the idea of cutting himself and doing it with trial and error.

Hiruzen to was thinking it wasn't until he thought 'yes that will work' he then walked up to Naruto and said "now I want you to cut the palm of your hand and focus your chakra to that point" hearing this Naruto groaned and voiced his thought as he did as he was told "I was hoping I wouldn't have to cut myself and be like some sort of self-mutilator" said Naruto with a pout as he sent some chakra to his cut hand only to lose the pout and have his eyes bug out along with the Hokage and the two ANBU as his reasonably deep cut started steaming and closing until there was no indication of their ever being a cut. Looking at the Hokage he said "I think I can do what the first could" he mumbled out Hiruzen who took a seat was thinking 'that boy, first he is the top of the academy with grades not seen since Minato's, he has an uncanny knack for chakra control already up to the chakra strings exercise and combining the other ones like Tsunade and Kushina, he also has a head for the human body and science like his mother also and now he has this weird pink chakra that is already so dense and to top it off he has sensei's healing ability when he starts learning some medical jutsu I am going to have to have Tsunade come back after he graduates from the academy' breaking himself of his thoughts he looked at Naruto who just spoke and said "it appears you do Naruto"

After that Hiruzen and Naruto chatted a little and Hiruzen asked how Naruto was doing with the Jutsu he gave him on his birthday and how his clan jutsu were coming along. Naruto listed off the ones he could do proficiently "well Jiji I can do **Fukumi Hari [hidden needles]** very well now and hit the target 20 times out of twenty and a moving target 15/20, my **Gijū Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin (Beast to Human Clone)** is near perfect being able to do it without saying the jutsu but still with hand signs, my **Gijū Ninpō: Kemono kurōn ni taisuru hito** **(Human to beast Clone)** still needs some work since it is an original and I am still not used to being a wolf yet but I have been able to change the academy henge a little to make it work, as you know the henge is an illusion and will dispel when the target is hit or loses concentration mine however even when hit does not dispel I'm using it as a way to get used to my human to beast jutsu, I also figured my senses are also increased when in the wolf transformation but Odoru, Senko, Misuto and Shomei are all helping out. The**Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu** **(Four Legs Technique)** is rather simple as it just makes me more feral looking and boosts my stamina and speed a little. The **Tsūga (Passing Fang)** is annoying since all five of us attack the same target if they dodge we end up not manoeuvring out the way quick enough and collide which hurts. Ah let's see what else oh my original **Hauringu okami hijutsu: okami to bo e jutsu (wolfs howl jutsu)** is working well but it also effects allies so that will be a last resort move, I also was able to make a variation of the man beast clone but have it so I create solid copies of myself and the pups here we call it the **Hauringu Okami Hijutsu: Okami no mure Jutsu (secret art: wolf pack jutsu)**. Now the three jutsu have given me ah **Ninpo: Hiritsuku Kasumi no Jutsu (Stinging Mist Technique)** that's going well I can produce some mist but according to Tsume it reminds her of a bad bee sting so I need to up the potency of the jutsu, the **Ninpo: Tessayose no Jutsu (Iron Chain Calling Technique)** I can manipulate at least two chains before things get hard to control and the **Ninpo: Shunshin no Jutsu [Body Flicker Technique]** is the easiest by far so much so I don't need hand signs."

When he finished he looked at the time and said "Sorry Jiji but I gotta run, thanks for helping me out by answering my questions I'll see you soon" said Naruto as he used the Shunshin and left. The elder man sat there digesting what he heard and started laughing when he remembered that Naruto said he could create multiple solid copies of himself and choked out while slamming his desk during his laughing fit "he created multiple shadow clones and he didn't know it well I figured out what scroll I'll give him this year for his birthday and to spice things up I'll give him the mystical palm jutsu as well"

Naruto meanwhile was bounding across the roof tops with his wolves at his side rushing to get back to the compound for dinner since Tsume said he was welcome to dine with them and not that she would actual say she saw Naruto as a son. Naruto however was remembering the last time he and Kiba were late for dinner man he swore never to be late ever again.

Seeing the front door he quickly removed his shoes and ran through and sat at the table just as Tsume was serving everything up. The reactions from everyone was funny as hell to Tsume one Naruto was out of breath meaning he either ran from the Academy after doing extra study or running from the Kage tower after asking the Hokage some questions, he also had a look of relief and happiness, Kiba was busting his gut laughing at Naruto, Hana meanwhile was thinking along the same lines as her mother but was also sneaking looks at him when he wasn't looking.

**3 years later**

Over the last three years of the academy Naruto excelled in all the fields of the shinobi arts, his ninjutsu and medical ninjutsu shocked Iruka being able to produce so many low and midlevel jutsu, but he almost fainted when Naruto one lesson showed him a perfected **Shōsen Jutsu (mystical palm)** and **Chakura no Mesu (chakra scalpel)**. His Taijutsu wasn't the normal one the academy teaches his mainly revolved around dodging and lightning fast strikes coordinated with his wolves who would watch his back when fighting more than one opponent. He could also cast **Genjutsu Shibari (genjutsu binding)**, **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) and Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu (mist servant technique)** and fuinjutsu was the art next to medical jutsu that he excelled at. His chakra control was near dam perfect as well. Naruto was also top of the class and a shoe in for rookie of the year with Sasuke Uchiha close behind, Kiba was sitting comfortably in the middle of the class as far as grades go, also during the academy years he made friends with Shikamaru, Shino, Choji. Over the years Naruto found he hated Sasuke because of his attitude, he also had a large hate toward what was known as the dreaded fan girls like Sakura and Ino because of their incessant fawning over Sasuke after the Uchiha Massacre when they were in their fifth year of the academy and Hinata she thought she was a little weird considering how he knew and met her Father Hiashi who seem like a strict task master, but also very fair and stoic.

Anyway Naruto was sitting in the academy in his usual spot surrounded by his wolves who were now quite large with Odorukage weighing around 78 pounds standing at around 4'9, Shomei 70 pounds and 4'5, and the two females who were pretty much identical in size and weight were 56 pounds and 4'3 in height, Naruto himself was about 5'4 in height and was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with loose sleeves that are wide at the wrists, underneath he had a sleeveless mesh armour shirt, he also had a set of grey ANBU pants and white ninja sandals, and his new leaf headband around his forehead. And either side of him was Kiba and Shino.

It was about then that the door slammed open revealing Sakura and Ino once they both squeezed through the doorway at the same time they both shouted "HUH I'M FIRST" they then started breathing heavily. Then Sakura shrieked doing a perfect howler monkey expression "LOOKS LIKE WIN INO PIG"

"Have you always been this delusional billboard brow" retorted Ino

Sakura then looked and noticed Sasuke and ran over to him pushing multiple civilians over in the process and then shouted "Sasuke-kun hello" she said as she sat down next to him only to have to start fighting Ino for the sport while Sasuke was trying to ignore the two girls beside him

**Meanwhile in the hokage office **

Hiruzen was sitting in front of the crystal ball watching the class with the prospective jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi of team 10, Kurenai Yuhi team 8, Kakashi Hatake team 7 and the other team's sensei watching as well.

"So the one with the wolves is the most promising new graduate Naruto Okami is that him" asked Asuma

Hiruzen just nodded and said "yes that is him."

Kakashi sighed as he watched the crystal ball and thought _'Naruto okami huh'_.

**Back in the class**

Naruto who was sitting absently patting MisutoAshi between her ears heard Odorukage and Shomei growl, Senko then shuffled closer to Naruto, Naruto then looked up and said "what do you want Uchiha" he said airily like the boy was beneath him.

Sasuke hearing his tone said in a prideful voice "Okami give me your sword only an Uchiha should be able to wield a blade not some onefrom some two bit branch clan." Hearing that all the wolves stood up hackles raised and started to growl menacingly at him.

Naruto smirked seeing a little fear creep into Sasuke eyes waved his hand and said "easy guys, he's just ignorant. Oh Uchiha this sword isn't made for killing it is a special sword it is a Sakobatou, like me it is the sword of a pacifist"

Sasuke just humphed and walked back to his seat.

**Back with the hokage **

The hokage sighed as he saw the altercation and said "team 7 is going to be interesting to say the least and as usual Naruto likes provoking people."

**In the class.**

Iruka came and stood in front of the class after getting over his shock at nearly dying before went on and delivered his speech before announcing the teams, Naruto tuned the whole thing out and started ruffling Shomei's fur.

Naruto when the speech finished was listening to Iruka when he said "right team 1 is…" at this point Naruto tuned him out again when it got to team 7 he started listening "team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Okami and Sakura Haruno…" he was about to continue when a loud shout of "TAKE THAT INO PIG TRUE LOVE CONQUORS ALL", Naruto was thinking _'why old man why…', _team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga, team 9 is in circulation and team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Now I will leave you to wait for your sensei

It was around then the sensei's all arrived and took their teams away except for team sevens.

Two hours later Naruto was really close to messing up their tardy sensei's nervous system and he could if he wanted two Odoru turned and said **"Naruto-kun if he is going to be continuously late I will and I speak for all of us are going to choose a limb each and rip it off" **he said in a deep menacing voicesaid the large wolf to his father/brother figure, Naruto just chuckled and said "calm Odoru he will learn not to be late"

Sasuke and Sakura after hearing the wolf talk just shook it off and went back to brooding and pacing until she noticed Senko and Misutoashi looking at her with hungry looks she then decided to sit down and ignore them. It was then the door opened revealing a masked figure with silver hair walked only to receive fanged grins from Naruto and his wolves that promised pain, Sasuke merely glared at him and Sakura "YOUR LATE" causing everyone to wince then Shomei the eldest of the wolves spoke in a sardonic tone **"if you screech one more time I will tear you limb from limb"** Sakura just shivered knowing full well he would probably follow through with the threat, Kakashi sighed and said "Meet me on the roof" and left in a shunshin Naruto disappeared in a shunshin also leaving Sasuke and Sakura to run to the roof.

**On the roof top**

Kakashi appeared and not a second later Naruto and his wolves appeared next to him with his wolves, Kakashi was surprised but not really seeing as he was Inu ANBU and was there when Naruto found he had the shodiames healing ability. Naruto then spoke and said "Hello Inu-chan long time no see"

Kakashi just laughed and said "so you're a the aspiring medic and sealing prodigy the Hokage was talking about" Naruto chuckled and said "Don't give me that you know as well as I do you were there after all every time I saw the old man, you can't fool my nose or that of my kids hear."

Kakashi just nodded and agreed then Misuto walked over to him and started sniffing him and commented **"Kakashi sensei you smell a lot like dogs but none that I know of, you also smell of toads very strange" **Kakashi smiled and ruffled her ears and said "well that would be my summons for the dog smell and the toad was Jiraiya of the sannins summon who contacted me before the meeting" Misuto just bobbed her head and went and laid down in the shade with her brothers and sister while Naruto leaned against the wall near them. It was then Sasuke and Sakura arrived, Sasuke jumped and sat on top of a large pole with a wide flat top and Sakura sat on the steps.

Seeing everyone was there started "My name is Kakashi Hatake now I'll introduce myself then you guys will go one at a time, okay like I said my name is Kakashi, my like I have many, I don't have many dislikes and my hobbies and dreams are none of your business"

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped and thought _'we only learnt his name', _Naruto just chuckled silently and spoke "okay I'll go, my name is Naruto Okami, my likes are my wolves you all know them, medical jutsu, chakra theory and fuinjutsu I don't have many dislikes and my hobbies are practicing medical jutsu, fuinjutsu and chakra manipulation and my dream eh have a family and surpass Tsunade sama and shodai sama in the field of medicine"

Kakashi smiled when he heard that, Sakura looked at him like he was weird and sasuke looked at him and thought _'he will be useful with his medical skills but I have seen him train in ninjutsu and Taijutsu he will be helpful in my endeavour to kill HIM'_

Sakura went next all she really did was blush and squeal and look at Sasuke and Sasuke brooded and claimed how he would kill Itachi.

Kakashi then said "Meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7 in the morning oh and don't eat." He then left, Naruto pushed off the wall and said "eat breakfast he didn't order it and come in the mood to work together, I have a feeling we will need it" he to then disappeared, Sasuke nodded and walked off, Sakura walked off after Sasuke.

**That evening **

Sitting round the table Hana looks at Naruto and Kiba and asks them about their teams Kiba goes first and says "yeah my teams all good we probably make a tracking squad and Kurenai sensei is cool to she'll be able to teach us a lot I guess, Shino is just shino and Hinata is weird as always." Naruto went next and said "yeah my team is an assault squad I assume they want Sasuke to be the close combat, Sakura I guess genjutsu and if Kakashi breaks her fangirlish ideas possibly Taijutsu and, me for long range support and medical capabilities and my wolves for distraction and cover and frontal assault. Kakashi will be good as long as the council haven't threatened him to focus solely on the Uchiha"

Hana who graduated to Chunin earlier in the year smiled at them both and went back to eating their dinner while their partners played around outside, Tsume walked in and they started talking about where there ninja careers would lead them.

**The next day**

At the training grounds Naruto and his team mates were sitting around waiting for their sensei for around two hours the only reason no one was complaining was because Sakura asked Naruto if he knew who their sensei was as hard as it was to admit for her Naruto was way smarter, Naruto then explained that he used to be the hokage's guard and that unless it wasn't a mission above C-rank he would turn up late. He also having a feeling that they both didn't eat gave them a bento box each which they were grateful for not that Sasuke admit and Sakura wouldn't but he could tell they were happy he also said that they might as well get some extra sleep or warm up, but in the end they all had a little snooze.

While they were snoozing Naruto looked at Shomei and Misuto and did a couple of hand signs and they took off into the forest to the left he then did the same with Odoru and Senko who went off in the opposite direction. Naruto leant back and closed his eyes but not before 20 clones popped into existence and ran off setting up numerous traps for their sensei.

About 10 minutes later each of the clones dispelled one by one giving him all the information he needed to know sitting up he opened his eyes in time to see Kakashi appear.

Waking up his team mates so they could hear the rules for the test, Kakashi then began to explain the bell test when he finished he set down a clock and said "You have till midday in 2 hours to get the bells and the test will begin when I say start…" waiting for a dramatic pause he said "…And begin" all three of the genin disappeared into the forest and concealed themselves well, Sakura and Sasuke supressed their chakra and Naruto used **Kakuremino no Jutsu [Magic Cloak of Invisibility Technique] **to blend in perfectly with the background of the forest.

In the clearing Kakashi spreads his senses _'well they're good at concealing themselves, let's see Sakura is in the bush over to my left…, Sasuke up in the tree in front of me and now where are you Naruto… very good using the __**Kakuremino no jutsu**__, but why is it that… I knew something was up when I didn't see his wolves they have set themselves up all around me, he thought ahead, and if I'm correct then he may have figured the test out which also hint at the Bento's I saw, so you are just like Kushina and Minato sensei' _he then created some clones that appeared in the forest near Sasuke and Sakura.

{Cannon fights for Sasuke and Sakura, but after the Kakashi clone dispels a Naruto clone helps them out}

With Naruto seeing his Teammates easily dispatched by their Sensei, Naruto sends out a high pitch whistle that only his wolves can hear to attack. He himself jumped out of the forest and confronted the real Kakashi and said "You know sensei this is a little unfair not because you took out my teammates that my clones are healing and helping as we speak but you have to remember I am a medic, not a fighter, and I need to follow the laws lady Tsunade created"

Kakashi who was listening smiled under his mask hearing that he was working with his team by doing his role as a medic, but not being a medic himself he wasn't up to date with these rules so he asked "So Naruto can you tell me these rules, also isn't I that is at a disadvantage seeing as I can now sense your partners around me now" he said, Naruto smiled and said "I'll tell you;

"Rule 1: No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end.

Rule 2: No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines.

Rule 3: No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon.

Rule 4: Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws.

And I agree with you on the last point as well I do have you outnumbered but we wouldn't be able to hold against you for the simple reasons 1) your faster and stronger, 2) you have more experience and 3) my Taijutsu revolves around dodging, my ninjutsu is practically useless as you would either copy it or would over power it with your own jutsu, my fuinjutsu isn't at combat level, and if I used my wolves you would use your summons to counteract them, really I lose you win, the real reason behind the test though is teamwork, so if you want to be a good sensei I can agree to a spar but otherwise I think I'll hedge my bets on my teamwork theory and pass that way" he finished

Kakashi just stood there while Naruto analysed and picked apart everything, and he was completely right as well he then chuckled to himself and said "you are truly one in a generation prodigy aren't you, your completely right though the test was to test your teamwork and you pass because not only did you figure it out you also had your clones help your teammates, but I would like to see your skills so let's have a friendly spar heh" said Kakashi putting his book away.

Naruto got into a loose stance that would allow him to move and dodge at a moment's notice, seeing Kakashi charge at him at reduced speeds he managed to dodge reasonably easily and quickly ran through two hand signs tori-ne and launched 5 needles from his mouth surprising Kakashi as he dodged them with no effort, and pressed the attack again this time Naruto was forced to block which was the wrong move as he swore he heard his entire arm creak under the pressure of it, jumping away and creating room he did two more hand signs and said **"Ninpo: dokugiri (ninja art: Poison Fog)"** and breathed out a large poisonous fog making Kakashi retreat underground where it was safe. Letting the fog dissipate Naruto jumped up into a branch guessing Kakashi would try and do what he did to Sasuke. Not being able to locate Naruto Kakashi emerged from the ground and said "you weren't just helping your teammates after the fights were you"

Naruto just shook his head and said "No I was watching how you fought but unfortunately all I learned was that you were faster and stronger and to top it off you weren't being serious but it helped as you probably tried the same tactic you did on Sasuke" Kakashi nodded and threw some kunai at Naruto who jumped out the way. Naruto was then quickly engaged in a Taijutsu fight cursing the whole time before whispering just loud enough so his sensei could dodge without being seriously hurt seeing as it was only a friendly spar "**Ninpo: Hiritsuku Kasumi no Jutsu (Stinging Mist Technique)" **hearing it Kakashi had enough time to move but he did get some of the stinging mist on his shirts sleeve creating a hole in it. Kakashi then said **"Genjutsu: Shibari" **paralysing Naruto so he couldn't move.

Kakashi walked over to him, ruffled his hair and said "you really are good, but if you used your wolves it may have been a different outcome well I may have had to increase my speed to that of a high Chunin instead of low Chunin" he said, Naruto just nodded and said "Yes can you now undo the genjutsu as I know you can't undo it since it is a paralysis technique" Kakashi chuckled and undid it for him and said "well lets tell Sasuke and Sakura the good news then, oh and before I forget the third wants to talk to you after this", Naruto just nodded and followed his new sensei.

Back at the posts in front of the memorial stone Kakashi told them they all passed thanks to the team work shown and Naruto figuring out the meaning of the test, he then went and looked at the stone and said "do you know what this stone is" they all looked at him weirdly until Naruto spoke "Tsume and Hana told me about it something to do with our village heroes" Kakashi nodded and said "there a special type of hero though they are all KIA" this caused the group to gasp a little, Kakashi then said "our village is founded on the will of fire and teamwork, so remember this 'those that break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrade are worse than scum' just remember that, he finished before disappearing, quickly followed by a smirking Sasuke and a starry eyed Sakura, Naruto though walked over to the stone and looked for anyone with the Name Uzumaki to give him a hint as to who his parents might be. Kneeling in front of the stone he scanned down each line until he came to the 10th October 13 years ago one name that stood out from all the others it read 'elite jonin Kushina Uzumaki.' Seeing as that was the only name on the list of names he deduced that it had to be his mother, staying in his knelt position he cried for the first time in 10 years.

**With the Hokage **

After getting the reports of all the jonin, Tsume Inuzuka walked through the door of his office and sat down. Hiruzen then said "he isn't here which is weird, hold on I'll get out my crystal ball and look for… Hiruzen on the outside looked calm on the inside was a whole other story he was near freaking out today was the day he told Naruto about the nine tail sealed in him.

Tsume and Hiruzen both looking at the crystal ball found Naruto kneeling in front of the Memorial stone crying, already knowing why he looked at Tsume and said "he had to take after his parents in the brains department didn't he but this may make it easier to tell him", Tsume looked at Naruto crying and thought _'Kushina, Minato give him strength… you would be so proud of him, he is everything you said he was going to be'_ she looked at the weathered Kage and nodded and both of them shunshined to the memorial stone. Kakashi who forgot to tell the Sandiame something returned only to see Naruto knelt in front of the memorial stone crying, then remembering whose name was on it paled a little and took off to the memorial stone as well

At the memorial stone

The wolves seeing their partner crying went over to him and started trying to comfort him in any way they could, it was then that the Hokage and Tsume arrived. Tsume letting her maternal instincts kick in pulled Naruto into a hug and told them the third would explain everything. Calming down Naruto looked at the Hokage and said "Jiji is she really…" Sarutobi nodded his head "Yes Naruto she was your mother but know this during her pregnancy and when she first heard that she was going to be having you she was the happiest I had ever seen her, she just like you was like a granddaughter to me, it broke my heart to see her lying on the ground cold void of life holding you close to her, but there is another thing you must know, I'm sure you know about the seal on your stomach…" all he got was a nod "…and you know about seals can you tell me about the seal on your stomach"

Naruto sighed and croaked out "the seal on my stomach is called the **Shiki Fūjin (dead demon consuming seal) **which summons the Shinigami and when completed takes the soul of the user, combined with the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki (eight trigrams sealing technique)** which is two **Shishō Fūin (four symbols seals) **merged together, the **Shiki Fujin** was used to store something powerful inside and the **Hakke no fuin Shiki** is used to hold it inside half of the seal converts something and the other half takes my chakra to keep the seal active… you don't mean wait it so simple my birthday is the day the Kyuubi attacked, so the seal on my stomach hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune therefore making me a Jinchuuriki a human sacrifice, good thing I know how the seal works sort of otherwise I might of thought I was a demon heh, I have one question though" finished Naruto as he stood up leaving the warm motherly hug he was getting from Tsume, Hiruzen smiled and thought _'thank the kamigami he is a genius on par with his father' _he then said "and your question my boy" he asked "well now I know that I am a Jinchuuriki, why me?" he asked, Hiruzen then said "well according to what the Yondiame said before the sealing he said that a newborn was needed as there chakra coils were still pliable and could grow steadily over time to accommodate the extra chakra from the demon, that and you were the only new born, born that day", Naruto just shrugged hearing that figuring it was something like that. He then said "Now I know my mother, do you have any photos or anything that she may have left for me, oh and who is my father I guess he may of died that night as well" said Naruto.

Hiruzen smiled sadly and said "I have some of her belongings sealed up in my office, but you have something of hers already, it's Sakabatoui she had it made and was going to pick it up the day after the Kyuubi attack, and as to your father I promised him on his dying wish that I would tell you until you received the rank of jonin or Chunin or when you become 18" he said. Naruto nodded at what he said and grabbed his blade out and held it close and smiled before saying "this is her way of protecting me even from the afterlife"

**Later that evening **

In his living room he placed the three pictures of his mother on his mantelpiece above a small fire place. He then sat down and started reading a medical scroll he was reading while a clone read through a sealing scroll and book written by someone with the initials MN.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**One month later**

Standing in the missions assignment room Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and their Sensei Kakashi were waiting for the third who was handing out missions in the missions' room. Next to him was Iruka who was assisting him with said task. Picking up a piece of paper the third looked at the missions he then spoke "team 7 your mission we have several available tasks among them babysitting, helping with the groceries gardening…" he was about to continue when he looked up only to hear Sakura shouting "GIVE US A REAL MISSION NOT KIDS STUFF AND CHORES YOU OLD COOT" hearing this Naruto sighed _'she's got a point but did she have to go about it by trying to deafen him well that's a given'_ he then looked at Sasuke _'him too he really needs to reign in his emotions I can read him like a book'_

Hiruzen chuckled along with the other staff members in the room and explained the mission ranking system "These jobs are divided into difficulty ranks of S, A, B, C and D and then given to ninja based on their ability. If the mission is completed successfully, the client will then pay the village. The easiest and least deadly jobs are given to the Genin, these are called "D-Rank". The D-Rank missions also help to build teamwork skills among the new Ninja Academy graduates. D-Rank are therefore non-combat with low pay. The "C-Rank" missions will be given to Chuunin and skilled Genin. These include protective escorts and missions with some chance of bodily harm. It can include capturing wild animals and mine clearing. "B-Rank" missions will be given to Special Jounin and Chuunin. These also include protective escort, gathering foreign intelligence and killing of ninja. Open battle is generally not an issue during this mission type. The next highest rank missions, "A-Rank" are given to Jounin and Special Jounin. These include vital missions between nations, escorting VIPs and maneuvers against offensive ninja forces. Thus these missions will almost always involve combat and risk of death. At the highest and most dangerous is "S-rank", given to Jounin. These missions include assassination of important persons, transporting classified documents and materials. With the extreme danger comes a very high rate of pay."

When he finished he looked up to see Naruto leaning against the wall talking with ANBU Tora, Sasuke glaring at the ground and Sakura staring at Sasuke and Kakashi said "I think they are ready lord Hokage so who's the client." Said a curious Kakashi, Hiruzen smirked around his ever present pipe "don't be so impatient, Tazuna please come in now" he said

As he did the team 7 looked to the door on the left of the room as it opened an old man walked through holding a bottle of Sake he had grey-hair, spectacles with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He was also carrying a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. Seeing his escorts said "what is this a bunch of snot nosed kids" he then took a swig of his drink and lent against the door frame and said "you expect me to believe you are ninja one looks ready to commit seppuku, another looks like a man dressed in drag and the kid with the wolves looks like he couldn't fight a child" as he said that Naruto's wolves started to growl and Odorukage said **"grrrh listen here you sorry excuse for a human being you don't get how shinobi teams work do you our master is the teams medic he isn't expected to fight unless it is a last resort, the others are to do the fighting oh and being medic means that while we travel he will be sticking to like a fly grrrh"** said Odoru with a wicked snarl at the end, Shomei was about to continue on when Naruto spoke "Odoru, calm he is just a civilian do not let your anger cloud your judgement. Tazuna san do not insult a wolf or his family cause next time it may end messily for you" he said in a condescending tone at the end making Tazuna gulp, Kakashi sighed and said "Naruto you're not supposed to threaten the client". Naruto nodded and appeared by his sensei's side. Getting over his shock Tazuna spoke "my name is Tazuna I am a master bridge builder and I must return home to my country, I am building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life." With that he left saying meet me at the gate in 1 hour.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at his back, Kakashi sighed and said "he sure does have a way with words", Naruto didn't say anything and Sasuke humphed. They were then interrupted by Hiruzen who said "your mission is to guard and protect Tazuna to wave then guard him while he builds his bridge…" he paused getting nods all round, Kakashi then said "right to the gate seeing as we have everything."

**At the gate**

Seeing Tazuna they all walked up to him and they headed off as they left Naruto said "hmm first time leaving the village walls thought it would have more appeal to it"

Sakura who heard said "really"

Naruto then turned and said "well, actually I would go into the forests but I could always hear people talking on the other side, but this will be the furthest me and the pups have gone"

Tazuna also heard him said "I have to rely on people who haven't been out of the village before what a joke". Kakashi chuckled and said "well no need to worry they have studied the typography of every nation and are well in advance for their age in the shinobi arts and if we run into any big trouble I'm a jonin so no need to worry." Tazuna just humphed and started walking.

**Sometime later **

Sakura spoke "say mister Tazuna"

"What" was all he said?

Ignoring his rudeness she continued "your country the land of wave's right"

"Yeah what of it" was his curt reply as they walked down the path.

"Well don't they have ninja there too" was her question. Before Tazuna could answer Kakashi did and said "No there are no ninja in the land of waves but in other countries there are other hidden villages with different customs. To the people of the elemental nations the existence of shinobi village's means strength, military strength, this is how major nations protect themselves and keep the balance of power, but there are five great nations' fire, water, cloud, earth and wind only the leaders of the villages in these nations are the name Kage: the Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage and Kazekage the five shadows that reign over 1000's of ninja." She finished

"_So the old geezer in the Hokage seat isn't just powerful but he has influence and is a big deal" _thought Sakura.

Kakashi then said "but you shouldn't be worried about other ninja in a C-rank mission though more like common bandits."

Walking along with Tazuna in the middle with Naruto next to him on his right and Sakura on the left and Sasuke leading the way and Kakashi sensei taking up the rear the four wolves spread out up ahead of the them Shomei on the path about 100 yards ahead, and the other three wolves in the surrounding forest looking for any ambush, they then heard Shomei howl eerily causing Tazuna to shiver and the other to remember 7 years ago when they heard the Mass howling of a pained animal, Naruto put his hand and said "stop… Shomei found a genjutsu up ahead, proceed with caution"

Getting to where Shomei sensed the genjutsu team 7 and Tazuna walked past as they walked past two figures appeared out of a puddle only to be surrounded by four large wolves with there fangs bared as they were about to jump away Kakashi appeared and knocked the two out and proceeded to tie them to a tree after tying them up he gave each wolf a pat and Naruto chucked them a chunk of meat each that they started mauling.

Kakashi started speaking "they're Chunin from the village hidden in the mist and they aren't known to give up no matter the sacrifice." One of the demon brothers spoke "how did you know of the ambush", Kakashi chuckled a little "the wolf that howled earlier told us you see these wolves aren't ordinary…" Kakashi turned to Naruto and said "you know everything there is to know about the human body can you get them to talk", Naruto smirked and let his hand become engulfed in a pink hue after activating his chakra scalpels and said "it goes against everything a medic stands for but I can make the exception if it means we have more information to go off and it reduces the chance of a fatality" he said in a voice void of emotion he then walked over to the nearest one and plunged his scalpel-ed hand in to his shoulder where there is a juicy cluster of nerves, Gozu sat there seeing he didn't get a reaction Naruto attacked his 1st lumbar and sacral nerves at the same time making the man scream in pain, Naruto stood and said "I have pierce some very sensitive nerves that will put you in much pain, now tell us who do you work for and I will heal you up as good as new" Gozu who was a whimpering mess nodded and his partner just watched shocked at how quick his bro was bought down to his current level, Kakashi wasn't disturbed and looked on Sasuke and Sakura had to turn away uncase they lost their lunch. Gozu then spoke "we work for Gato who hired our boss Zabuza to off the bridge builder, please that's all I know make the pain stop", looking at his sensei Kakashi nodded and Naruto went about healing Gozu so he wasn't in pain.

Kakashi while Naruto was healing gozu interrogated Tazuna who spilled everything to him, in the end he asked the genin for what they thought. Naruto said he would go just so he could heal anyone who was sick and to possibly put a stop to Gato's men, Sasuke said he wanted to test himself and pointed out how bad it would look if they just turned away a client and Sakura agreed with Sasuke but secretly she was going for possibly the same reasons as Naruto not that she would be much help. Kakashi then said "well Tazuna there you have it we will see this mission through then", Tazuna was just beside himself with happiness.

In a gloomy forest shrouded in mist a cone shaped tree house resided inside the building we see a Gato with a bodyguard facing Zabuza Momochi and three kneeling missing Kiri ninja he started shouting "you failed, YOU FAILED, what is this amateur night I put out big money for you I thought you were supposed to be hotshot assassins."

Zuabuza hearing enough grabs the handle of his sword and levels it with Gato's throat and tell him to stop whining and says "this time I will go personally and this sword will be the last thing they ever see."

Gato then stutters "A-are you sure about that Tazuna has a high level ninja guarding him and since your first attempt failed they will be expecting more attacks, will take someone with very advanced skills"

"Who do you think you're dealing with, I am Zabuza Momochi Demon of the hidden mist" was Zabuza's retort.

On a boat going over mist shrouded waters they are headed for the land of waves. Naruto then whined "this fog is so thick I can't see a thing" the others ignored him and stayed in their positions then the boat man spoke "the bridge isn't far now. Our destination is just up ahead now the land of waves." Just as he finished speaking the bridge came into view.

"Whoa nice bridge, it's huge" said Sakura quietly to Kakashi who was sitting next to her.

**5 minutes later on shore**

Walking down another path in the same formation as before came to a lake side that the trail followed when Misuto came bounding out of the bushes and howled calling the others and said **"Naruto-chan, I caught a glimpse of someone shadowing you guys but when I investigated they substituted with a white rabbit"**

Hearing that Kakashi said "alright guys be careful" as he said that the other wolves bounded out of the undergrowth as well and stood either side of Naruto it was then that his sharp hear picked up a whirring sound looking in the direction he saw a huge sword flying at them and shouted "GET DOWN" as he did he tackled Tazuna, the wolves flattened themselves to the ground, Kakashi pulled Sakura down and Sasuke hit the deck.

Looking up they saw a huge sword stuck in a tree with Zabuza in his cow camo gear. _'hmm no wonder the brothers failed it's the copy ninja from the village hidden in the leaves Kakashi of the Sharingan'_

When Kakashi saw him _'that must be' _"well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist"

Naruto and his wolves along with Sakura and Sasuke took up a defensive positions around Tazuna, Kakashi then said to his genin "don't get involved in this, this guy is in a whole other league to the last time and if he's our opponent I'm going to need this." He said lifting his head band revealing his sharingan. When Zabuza saw it he said "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye…did I get that right and I get to see the Sharingan right off the bat I'm honoured, it's too bad but you'll have to hand over the old man."

Sakura then butted in and asked "what is the sharingan that everyone keeps talking about"

Naruto replied for his sensei so he could concentrate and said "The Sharingan (写輪眼, literally means: Copy Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu), the others being the Byakugan and the fabled and mythical Rinnegan. To gain the blessed eyes of the Uchiha clan, an Uchiha has to experience a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them, their brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves, transforming the eyes into Sharingan; for that reason the Sharingan is described as an "eye that reflects the heart" (心を写す瞳, Kokoro o utsusu hitomi) according to the first Hokage. Often, as per the Uchiha's so-called "Curse of Hatred" according to the second Hokage and Madara Uchiha, this emotion is a negative one, brought on by stress or loss. However the emotion can also be positive, driven by a desire to protect or reunite with a loved one. But there are two aspects to the eye and so much more, but either me, Sasuke or Kakashi sensei can tell you that later as I don't want to give Zabuza an edge in this fight." He finished smiling at Sakura.

Zabuza then spoke up again "you got it right boy but you only scratched the surface of it, the Sharingan can analyse an opponent's technique and copy it down to the smallest detail." Then an ominous mist rolled in. "as for you Kakashi in the assassination unit of the hidden mist we had a standing order to destroy you on sight, your profile was in our bingo book it called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu… Kakashi the copy ninja"

Zabuza then said **"Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu"** and then the mist thickened obscuring everyone's sight.

Ah cannon fight but Naruto stays back and guards Tazuna with the wolves while Sakura distracts and Sasuke attacks.

Leaning against a tree with Kunai sticking out of him, Kakashi is about to deal a killing blow when two needles hit him in the neck 'killing him' when Zabuza hit the ground Naruto appears next to him and checks for a pulse as does Kakashi they then look up and see a hunter from the hidden mist taking in her appearance of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. On her face wore a hunter-ninja mask on top of her forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top, her hair was in a bun with two long strands framing her masked face.

Naruto stood up and said "he's dead he has no pulse or anything" stepping back Naruto and Kakashi allow the hunter near the body when she reaches the body she quickly grabs it and disappears, seconds later Naruto "DAMMIT, why didn't I see hunter don't take the body they dispose of it…" Sasuke then said "what are you talking about Naruto", turning to his teammates and sensei said "he was in a death like trance, you see if you hit certain points in the body you can put people to death but bring them back minutes later once the enemy has passed it was used a lot in the wars, Zabuza is still alive" when he finished Kakashi collapsed prompting Naruto to run over to him and run a quick diagnostic over him before sighing "he's fine he just over did it a little he has mild Chakra exhaustion, he should be right as rain once I do this **chakura tenso no jutsu (Chakra transfer technique)"** holding a half ram sign he placed a hand on Kakashi's chest and watched as his chakra fed into Kakashi a minute later Kakashi sat up said "thanks Naruto" they then went to Tazuna's house where they would be staying.

**Somewhere in the forest**

The hunter is kneeling over Zabuza and said "first I'll cut the bandage and drain some of the blood." As she was about to reach for his bandages Zabuza's hand grabbed the hunters hand then pulled down the bandages covering his face and said "that's enough I'll do it myself"

The hunter giggled and said "I see your back from the dead"

Letting Zabuza sit up he said pulling out the senbon "dammit haku you're brutal you know that"

"You're the one that's brutal Zabuza if you keep pulling them out like that you really will be finished" retorted haku.

Zabuza who ignored her said "How long are you going to wear that mask, take it off" he ordered.

Haku just did as ordered and removed the mask, revealing a pale unblemished face with large chocolate coloured eyes. "I have such fond memories of this mask, and it was useful in tricking those ninja. If I hadn't intervened you'd be dead now that much is certain" she replied calmly.

"Putting me in a death like trance is fine but not threw the pressure points in the neck, but cruel as usual if I didn't know any better I think you enjoy It." said Zabuza.

"It was the only way and besides I didn't want to mark your flawless body you would complain about that even more." Zabuza then tried standing up but couldn't seeing this Haku said "I wouldn't bother you'll be numb for a week but if I know you it will be half that." Zabuza just humped and said just get me back to the hide out.

**The morning of Zabuza's Attack**

Waking up with his team they head off as they were leaving he called "Odoru, Sho, Sen, Misuto stay here encase anything or anyone gets any ideas." The wolves nodded and went and laid down in the sitting room except senko who went to the kitchen to keep Tsunami Company.

Getting to the bridge they see all the workers knocked out.

As they arrive an ominous mist rolls in seeing this Kakashi sighs and says "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke guard Tazuna, Zabuza is back"

"Sorry I kept you waiting, but I see you still have your brats, and they are shaking in their boots…pitiful" said Zabuza as five water clones appear surrounding them.

Sasuke then smirks drawing the attention of the clones before he says "I'm trembling because I am excited" he said before disappearing and then reappearing in front of his team when he does the water clones disperse into nothing.

As they did Zabuza and haku appeared "so he isn't dead weight I'm slightly impressed but they were only a tenth of my strength" zabuza said. He then turned to Haku "you might have a rival speed, haku"

"So it seems" was her reply.

"It seems Naruto-kun was right the hunter was fake, I guess you have done that little act before then" said Kakashi.

Kakashi then continued and said "the hunter is all yours Sasuke have fun" he said,

**With Zabuza and Haku**

"Impressive" said Haku

"I have given you the first advantage use it" was Zabuza's reply, Haku just said right. And started spinning rapidly towards Sasuke who smirked and drew a kunai. Getting in a defensive stance, he blocked Haku who used a senbon to attack him with.

"_So he can keep up with Haku's speed huh" _thought Zabuza.

Kakashi said to Naruto and Sakura "you can you protect Tazuna for me, I think I'll let Sasuke handle this one"

While that was going on both Haku and Sasuke were trading blows with each other until they locked up again, haku then said "we only want the bridge builder not you, if you don't hand him over then I'll have to kill you" she said without any empathy at all.

"Save it bitch you're the one dying here" replied Sasuke

Haku ignored him and spoke again "You're making a big mistake you can't keep up with my speed and I have gained to advantages…" hearing this Sasuke just snorted "… one we are surrounded by water and two both your hands are occupied meaning you can't defend yourself" finished Haku before running through some one handed seals.

'_What no it can't be using one hand' _mentally ranted Sasuke.

'_Very impressive Zabuza you have taught her well a rare trait right there'_ thought Kakashi, Naruto and Tazuna and Sakura just stared at the fight.

'_Huh he might actually kill the kid' _thought Zabuza.

Finishing the hand signs Haku said **"Secret technique: thousand needle of death."** She then stamped her foot and created thousands of water or ice needles above Sasuke launching them at Sasuke, Haku jumps back Sasuke also jumps but straight up barely dodging the needle in the process bringing up his kunai he brings it down at haku who jumps back again dodging his strike. Sasuke then appeared behind her and said "you're fast…but not that fast" haku then moved to attack only to have a sandaled foot courtesy of Sasuke to the face send her rolling across the ground to stop just in front of Zabuza.

'_What is going on Haku is the fastest he shouldn't be able to land a hit on her' _thought Zabuza worried.

Kakashi then started speaking "you shouldn't have insulted them they don't take kindly to insults, especially since my Naruto is the best medic and sealer produced since Lady Tsunade and the Yondiame, Sasuke is the strongest up front fighter of his generation and Sakura is the best at traps, and cracking codes with an aptitude for genjutsu to come from the academy in over 50 years it is just bound to get their blood boiling."

Zabuza laughed a little confusing them he then said "Haku get on with it otherwise we will be the victims" was all he said

Haku just nodded and did some hand signs and said "secret technique: demonic crystal ice mirrors" when she said that a dome of mirror's surrounded Sasuke.

**At Tazuna's home**

Shomei sniffed the air and smelled two unknown figures coming to the door and with morse code signalled to his younger siblings to get ready Senko tugged on Tsunami's skirt and had her follow her out back while Odorukage and Misutoashi moved next to Shomei and waited, they didn't have to wait long until the door was cut apart revealing two Samurai, as soon as they saw them Misuto stepped forward and let loose a supersonic howl utilising **Hauringu okami hijutsu: okami to bo e jutsu **deafening the two Samurai distracting them enough for Odoru and Shomei to jump them, as they jumped Odoru howled in triumph and snarled **"I'm going to rip out your throat, DIE" **and with that the eye patch one had his throat ripped out and gained matching set of claw marks on his torso, the other guy met much the same fate as his partner.

Shomei turned to his brother and nodded he then looked at Misuto and said **"lil sis you and Sen Stay here encase anyone else tries something we will go see how father is doing" **Ashi just nodded and howled a little telling Senko what was happening.

**Back at the bridge**

Naruto then gasped and said "that's, that's impossible, the Yuki clan were wiped out in the purges", Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "What, What is it Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and said "she possess the chakra based Kekkei Genkai the hyoton or Ice release, only members of the Yuki clan or those native to the land of snow can use it but the difference is the Yuki don't need an existing source of ice or snow to use there jutsu" he finished

Sakura looked worried and so did Kakashi, Naruto then said "Kakashi does everyone have a gas mask with them", Kakashi then said "No Naruto you can't use the Dokugiri here if the wind or anything changes it will harm the civilians" Naruto sighed and nodded to Kakashi.

Haku then spoke "Now I shall show you true speed"

Kakashi who was a little worried took a couple of steps forward was stopped by the appearance of Zabuza who said "if you enter this fight it will be against me, besides your boy has no chance in there" Kakashi took a couple of steps back to her original position with Zabuza between him and Sasuke.

In the dome Haku was throwing lots of senbon at Sasuke causing him to scream out in pain this continued for a couple of minute until Sasuke's kunai was knocked from his hand and landed in front of Sakura who grabbed it and threw it. Haku then stopped to intercept a kunai that Sakura threw as a distraction but was caught by Haku.

Naruto then threw his sword and said "sensei this may even it up for you against Zabuza I trust you haven't forgotten how to use one"

Kakashi laughed and grabbed the sword and said "well this will be new, you know Naruto I have only use a Katana proficiently, but this is a Sakabatou" said Kakashi, Naruto just called out "just treat it like a Katana."

Just then Shomei and Odoru arrived by Naruto with their fangs dripping with blood, Naruto looked at them and said "are they safe" they just nodded in response and Naruto continued and said "help Kakashi sensei with Zabuza, while I help Sasuke from the outside" the wolves nodded and ran to Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "stay hear I'll help Sasuke" Sakura nodded

Running through some the hand signs inu-Tora-hebi-Saru "**Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu" **then out of the shadows of the mist and mirror the ghost like clones of Naruto appear and start enclosing on each mirror slowly multiplying every time they are hit, Haku knowing it isn't the Uchiha see's Naruto standing there looking for an opening or something not waiting for it to happen Haku charges Naruto only to receive a punch to the face sending her careening off semi unconscious making her lose control of her Jutsu courtesy of a Naruto Shadow clone, seeing her jutsu down Naruto runs over to Sasuke and activates his Shosen jutsu and starts pulling each of the Senbon out of him and healing the small puncture wounds he has sustained.

Kakashi meanwhile with the help of Shomei and Odoru and his summons have Zabuza pinned placing Naruto's sword in its sheathe at his side he fires up his chidori and charges Zabuza as he is about to thrust his lightening covered fist through Zabuza's chest Haku appears and takes the hit killing her, while throwing Senbon at the summoning scroll dispelling the summons and at Shomei and Odoru forcing them to let go and dodge giving Zabuza a chance to attack Kakashi who can't get free. Jumping back Kakashi places Haku's body to one side and is about to charge Zabuza again when Naruto appears by his side with an exhausted Sasuke.

They then hear clapping coming from the far end of the bridge, Zabuza letting the mist melt away revealed Gato with around a hundred goons behind him says "they did quite a job on you didn't they Zabuza you look like yesterday's sashimi… I must say though I am disappointed"

Zabuza then spoke "Gato what is the meaning of this"

"You see Zabuza I'm taking you off the pay list, your just too expensive and these bandits aren't cheap either so if you could kill a few that would be much appreciated" answered Gato

Zabuza then turned to Naruto "Wolf boy heal my arm will yah we are no longer enemies but I would rather go into battle with my sword", Naruto passed Sasuke over to Kakashi and walked to Zabuza's side and healed his arms enough so he could use them even if a little.

Zabuza then picked up his sword and charged the bandits in front of him hell bent on killing Gato.

Same ending as Cannon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Back at the leaf village.**

Back in the village team 7 were released to go home. Making his way straight to the inuzuka compound with his wolves Naruto couldn't wait to see the shocked faces of Kiba, Hana and Tsume when he told them about his recent mission in wave.

Getting to the front door of the clan heads house Naruto removed his sandals and walked in side with Senko and Misuto close behind, Odoru and Shomei went down to the river to have a soak. Getting to the lounge he is literally bowled over by Hana in a hug and Tsume who was on the couch laughed at his clueless face, Kiba was happy to see his friend back, Hana letting him go led him into the lounge and sat him down while she sat next to her brother, seeing there expecting looks he started to regale them in his mission.

After about an hour and a half explaining and describing his mission, all three of them had their jaws on the ground and eyes bugged out to the max. Sitting there he can't hold it any longer and with Senko and Misuto they start laughing their heads off.

Getting over his shock Kiba jumps up and runs of shouting "this is so unfair, I'm going to train so I will be stronger than you Naruto." Tsume just gives him a hug and walks off and Hana she blushes and gives him a hug and asks if he wants to hang out some time. Naruto looking at the time heads to his mother's grave to say hi and tell her all about his mission.

A week later Naruto is walking back with his wolves from a D-rank of helping an old farmer who also happened to have a sick granddaughter that Naruto healed, walking along the river his wolf like senses pick up an unusual smell in the area the smell of pine trees mixed with honey, taking off in the direction of the smell with his partners hot on his tail as he gets closer the smell becomes intoxicating and he and his partners halt about 100 meters from the source of the smell and let lose a long loud howl that echoed all over the clearing and to the outskirts of the Inuzuka compound. Finishing his howl he continues to the clearing bursting through the undergrowth Naruto is met with the sight of Hana and the Hiamaru brothers ready for whoever came out of the forest, seeing it was Naruto, Hana relax, and then Naruto said "Hana have I ever told you, you…" he paused taking a good long breath of the air "…smell delicious" hearing that Hana blushed and said "ah Naruto that would be because I am in heat, I sort of came out here to get away from the men so they wouldn't try and mate with me but I don't mind if you want to"

Naruto who hadn't read all the rules and traditions of the Inuzuka clan gave her a quizzical look and said "I know what being in heat is but I missed out the other part how would I make you my mate" asked Naruto, Hana looked at him and said "oh that's easy, you have to beat me in a spar" hearing that he asked "Any rules?", Hana nodded and said "Yeah 4 rules: 1) no killing, 2) no Maiming, 3) no partners allowed and 4) first person to fall on their back loses."

Hearing that Naruto nodded and said "You four go sit by the riverside with the brothers" they all nodded and did as they were told, Naruto then went forward and as he did he removed his Chunin style vest and long sleeved shirt and threw them to one side revealing a toned stomach, causing Hana to blush a little before walking to the centre of the clearing.

As if on que a leaf hit the ground signalling the start of the fight Hana just went straight in to it **Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu **and caused her to become more feral, her nails turned into claws, her canines became sharper and more pronounced, her hair became a little more wild and she went down into a crouching position and looked at him.

Smirking Naruto also did the **Giju Ninpo: Shikyaku no jutsu **and because of his wolf blood he gained his already pronounced fangs became longer and his other teeth became more fang like, his nails turned into claws also and his hair became even wilder and shaggier than before, his whisker marks darkened and he gained extra hair on his body. He to crouched down copying her stance.

They then charged each other and in a flurry of claws and gnashing fangs became tangled and retreated a bit from each other, seeing some of the deep scratches he got, he moulded his chakra and focused it on the cuts while keeping an eye on Hana as his wounds steamed closed. Hana meanwhile was thinking _'for a medic he is no slouch in Taijutsu' _she stopped thinking when she saw him charge again. As Naruto charged practically at the same time they called **Tsuga** and turned into a drill that connected with each other, as they were trying to push each other back Naruto inwardly smirked and stopped spinning and dropped to the ground suddenly causing Hana to go straight into the ground. When the dust cleared Hana was still standing albeit with a few cuts on her arms and body.

Naruto when he saw his plan didn't work _'dam I thought that would work he then thought I know wait that would be a suckers win if I want to be her mate I will do it the right way through my own power not manipulating her nervous system'_ he was snapped out of his thoughts when Hana charged him and they once more engaged in Taijutsu, Naruto not liking where this was heading jumped back and fired some of his hidden needle at her which she dodged putting her off balance seeing this Naruto charged and tackled her to the ground with him on top of her making him the winner.

When Hana recovered from her slight surprise at being tackled she looked up to see Naruto know not in his **Shikyaku** form anymore and completely uninjured, looking down at her he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty he then said "I win then so what does that mean for us now", Hana smiled and said "well for starters we are in a way now mated with each other meaning your my in normal terms husband." After hearing that Naruto smiled and then he heard her speak "…So alpha-kun are you going to give your baby some sugar or not."

Naruto thanking whatever deities there are didn't respond he just leant down and kissed her for the first time something he had been wanting to do for a long time. Hana at the moment their lips connected was in pure heaven and started kissing back, she then wrapped her arms round his back and started digging her nails into his back as they started to lose themselves a little breaking away before they went too far, and doing something like that in front of their partners who they see as their children. Naruto got up and started to heal Hana's cuts and bruises she sustained in the fight once he was finished he asked "ah what are we going to tell your mother"

Hana thought for a second before saying "well since I am mated with you now and considering you clan is a branch of my clan and you are clan head we just tell her the truth" she said, Naruto looked her and said "the truth"

"Yup" was his only reply, nodding his head he helped her up and they made their way to the compound hand in hand, when they arrived no one was out so they just went straight to Tsume who was in her office when they walked through the house to her office they noticed Kiba wasn't there and then Naruto remembered he was out on a month long mission. Getting to the office Hana walks in and says "Hey mum I have some news" Tsume who had only just got back herself from a mission said "and that would be..." prompting her, seeing this Hana started "you know this week and next would have been my heat week and I would of gone into the forest…" she just got a nod in return as Tsume had a rough idea where this was going "…well this afternoon Naruto found me after smelling me…" she said blushing causing Tsume to smirk, Tsume knew where Hana went and how far it was from the river path _'should of guessed the young wolf would of smelt her from that distance'_ Hana then continued "…I explained the rules and we fought and he won so now I'm mated to Naruto, we thought we should tell you asap. Naruto then walked in and waved.

Tsume smiled and said "well Naruto it looks like the wolf clan has it's very own Matriarch now, congratulations and I know the perfect mating gift, I had this built a couple of years ago but on the new land I bought so here take these" she said tossing Naruto keys to the new Hauringu Okami clan grounds.

Bowing Naruto said "let the Wolf and he Dog always stay as brothers, I thank you for this wonderful gift."

After they finished talking with Tsume the new couple made their way to their new home, when they arrived and walked through the front gate they saw a large single story home in the style that was a mix between Kiri and Iwa style of building, the grounds there was a large crop of natural boulders, rocks they also saw a cave entrance where the wolves could go and have a den of their own. There was little grass and a few sparse trees dotted around the land there were a few dense areas of forest as well behind the house was a large pond with a small stream that connected and ran through it, there was a small array of fish as well.

Turning to his Wolves Naruto said "hey guys why don't you go and explore with the grounds with the Hiamaru brothers while me and Hana-chan go in and unlock everything" Shomei Barked and ran off with Odoru and the brothers, Senko jumped up and licked Naruto's face who was mirrored by Misuto and ran off to explore the den. When they were gone Naruto and Hana walked into the house together. Walking in they saw a large spacious living area the floor littered in various animal skins, they also had some basic furniture as well as a large fire place as well, and looking to their left they both saw an equally large and beautiful kitchen, dining area. Walking to the hallway they saw about 6 doors one was for the master bedroom and en-suite, the others were reasonable large bedrooms and the door at the end was a study/library for them. Going back into the living room Naruto sat on the couch with Hana next to him she then said "this is the happiest day of my life, I'm with the man I love, we have our own home as well this couldn't get any better" she said snuggling up to him, Naruto was still in a little shock but he understood what she was getting at, but then paled before saying "Kiba is going to be soooo pissed when he finds out" said Naruto, Hana just giggled and said playful attacking his pride a little "Ah is my Alpha-kun worried about my little brother" hearing her mock him and saying he was scared was something his pride would not admit growling a little he grabbed Hana and pinned her on her back and said "Humph who said I was scared" which he followed up with attacking her neck with kisses, he then smirked and licked her cheek leaving a wet trail of saliva. Hana who was happy when he was kissing her then turned to a little bit of a frown when she felt her face become wet reaching up she wiped her face and then licked him back.

Having enough fun teasing each other Naruto got up and created a couple of shadow clones with orders to pack up there stuff and bring it here.

Grabbing her hand they went outside to see how their partners were doing looking around for them they went over to the den that they saw Senko and Misuto go into walking through the large entrance they followed the narrow passage way and saw it open up into a large cave with multiple corridors off it, walking to the middle Naruto looked at Hana and said "I know away that will be easier to find them hold on" he then took a deep breath and let loose a loud howl signalling his pack mates to come to him, a second later he was met with the howls of Senko, Misuto, Shomei, Odoru and the barks of the Hiamaru brothers, it took a further five minutes for them to appear. Seeing them Hana smiled and ruffled one of her dog's ears before saying "you guys have fun" getting nods from each of them, they then decided to go to the main house since Naruto's clones dispelled telling him they were done.

That night after unpacking everything Naruto and Hana were laying in each other's arms Hana was asleep and Naruto looked at the time on the clock seeing it was about 10:30 was about to close his eyes when he heard a distressed howl and it wasn't from his wolves or Hana's dogs sitting he focused on his hearing, in the process of sitting up he woke Hana looking at her husband she saw him concentrating when she too heard the howling Naruto then got out of bed and got dressed quickly before growling "Poachers hunting wolf cubs, I'm going to put a stop to this" he then disappeared quickly running down the hall he saw Shomei, Odoru, Senko and Misuto alert after hearing the sound Naruto ran passed them and said "we're hunting some poachers you coming" with the door open the four wolves followed their father into the night in the direction of the howling.

Hana meanwhile got out of bed to and ran to her mother with her companions with her. Getting to her mother's bedroom she start shouting and banging on the door, Tsume quickly throws open the door dressed for battle as she heard the howling said "what's going on Hana"

Hana then said "Naruto and his wolves are off hunting some poachers going after wolf cubs, I thought you should know as well so we could send some clans men as well" she finished Tsume nodded and ran past her with Kuromaru hot on her heels getting to the middle of the compound Kuromaru let loose a loud bark waking up the clan when the first 10 clans men came out with their partners Tsume barked out "you ten with me we have some poachers to kill" they all nodded and took off with Tsume and Hana picking up Naruto's scent.

With Naruto not 20 minutes of running they come across the first poacher looking at Shomei he nods and the wolf accelerates and lunges at the man's back ripping his claws down its length before clamping his jaws around the man's neck snapping it. Continuing on they found some wild wolves darting in and out trying to get the poachers to run but to no avail, seeing this Naruto goes through some hand signs and says "**Hauringu Okami Hijutsu: Okami no mure Jutsu" **creating a veritable horde of him and his wolves, seeing it worked he then does his **Gijū Ninpō: Kemono kurōn ni taisuru hito **and transforms into a large golden wolf himself he then charges in at the 20 or so poachers.

When the Inuzuka arrive all they see is a horde of wolves decimating this little hunting party, Tsume seeing they won't be much orders her clans men to return home. Hana just watches as a large golden wolf rips out the throat of the last hunter before howling in victory by then the copies of him and his wolves disappear leaving Naruto in his wolf transformation, with Shomei, Senko on his right and Odorukage and Misutoashi on his left. The wolves that were being attacked looked at them and sort of bowed it was then the Alpha male and female of said pack came forward the Alpha looked at Naruto before talking:

AN Naruto can talk to any wolf remember

"**My name is Akira, the alpha of this pack we thank you for saving us against those monsters and as such we owe you our lives and indebted to you please tell us what we can do…"**

Naruto looked at him before transforming into his human form and saying "My name is Naruto Okami, Akira all I ask is that your pack joins mine and you can live in safety at my clan grounds all I ask is when a child in my clan is born that they try and bond with one of your packs cubs."

Shocked that he was a human Akira didn't dwell on it much but he could hear is pack start talking amongst each other at the chance of being safe, looking at his mate she nuzzled his neck and nodded, looking back at Naruto he said **"We will join your pack and we can agree to your cubs trying to bond with ours, we will spread the word to other roving packs we know that you offer safety and sanctuary" **Naruto nodded and said "that is fine but you may have to hunt in the surrounding forests of the village sometimes as long as you promise not to attack I will also talk with the village leader and say that anyone from now on who kills or harms a wolf will pay for it in blood" he finished, Akira nodded and said **"Lead the way Alpha" ** Naruto nodded and saw Hana waving to her he motioned for the wolves to follow him walking up to Hana he gave her a kiss and said "we have a bigger pack of wolves now" She just nodded and took his hand and walked with him as the wolves followed, while they were walking some of the females were carrying the various cubs, Naruto's wolves spread out amongst the others, Akira's mate Honiahaka walked up beside Senko and said **"hi my names Honiahaka"**

"**Senko, how are you" **answered Senko happily, Honia tilted her head and said **"how did you meet Naruto"**

Senko smiled sadly and said **"he found us with our mother 7 years ago but our mother was the beta female of the great northern wolf clan, we were on our way to meet with some other wolves when we were attacked by some hunters mother managed to get us away safely but was mortally wounded we ran for days until we ended up near the leaf village when mother collapsed a few minutes later Naruto arrived and tried healing her but he couldn't save her, but in her dying moments she gave him a Kekkei Genkai so he could talk to us, it also changed his physicality as well, anyway she then told him to look after us and he did after a while we started to see him as our father, he just recently Mated with Hana making her our mother, granted our real one is dead it will be nice having her fill that void only if it is a little bit" **she finished, Honia who was listening as well as some of the other females smiled a little now knowing a little more about their saviour Shomei and the others were nuzzled by some of the elder wolves, it was then that an ancient looking wolf wimbled over to Senko and said **"was when the howls of anguish happened calling for the blood of the men responsible for the death of a great spirit, the months that followed saw the blood spilt of every hunter that dared entered a packs territory" **Oduro then spoke **"and so it should have been for every wolf killed 10 hunters should die to serve Amaterasu sama in the afterlife" **the other wolves were about to howl in agreement but Naruto who was conversing with Akira and Hana turned and said calmly "we will not willing seek blood shed Odoru for innocent lives will be lost in the process the village accepts you so too does the land of waves, I have received word from Tazuna that numerous wolf packs have made it home since we left and the villagers and wolves live in harmony, if we can spread the word that wolves are the messengers and will of the Kamigami then we will not have to fight, but I promise you this if any wolf in my territory is harmed the perpetrator will pay in blood"

Odoru bowed his head and said **"apologies father you know how I get after a fight and when someone mentions mother, it just brings up bad memories" **Naruto nodded and said "always remember her, but do not let your emotions cloud your judgement" Naruto said with a smile before walking over to him and putting him in a friendly headlock causing a play fight to break out.

Later at the Hauringu Okami clan grounds it is around 12:00 am when they all arrive showing them the entrance to the den they leave them to get acquainted with their new home.

Going back inside the house the wolves and dogs go and lay in front of the fire and go back to sleep, Hana and Naruto also go to sleep in each other's embrace.

**Two weeks before the Chunin exams**

**In town**

"Man I can't believe sensei actually is signing my team up for the Chunin exams next week." Said Naruto in disbelief as he looked at his mate, she was wearing her plain black biker shorts that cut off half way down her thighs she also wore a variation of the Konoha flak jacket that was unzipped showing ample amounts of cleavage it had no pockets on the front either, she wasn't wearing anything underneath either except for her undergarments her clan markings also changed as well and instead of fangs like marks which were now gone she now had the okami clan symbol resting over her heart, she also had normal black shinobi sandals, her hair was in a high ponytail with two bangs spilling over her head band reaching down to her shoulders. Around her neck was a necklace with a ring on it.

"Yeah well Alpha-kun when you reach Chunin you can take a seat on the council and also find out who your father is." said Hana resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck, she then started rubbing his bare chest looking at him she realised how much she liked his new look consisting of a short black jacket with a high fur collar that covered to the bottom of his ribs with long wide green sleeves, with steel plated gloves on his hands, round his midriff he had medical tape wrapped round, he had blue pants that went to his ankles, with his ankles wrapped in tape, on his feet he had black shinobi sandals on, he also had a beige loin cloth that fell down to his knees that had a few blood stains in from the last couple of missions from when he had to heal a few bloody injuries, his headband was wrapped around his forehead and around his neck was a necklace with a ring on as well as the one he received after Munfurawa's death and on his back was a large scroll with lots of medical supplies and Sakabatou blade with he named after his mother. Walking just behind them was Shomei who was the pack leader when Naruto was absent and Hana's triplets.

They then heard a scream that sounded like Konohamaru round the corner. Hearing it Naruto and Hana got a concerned look. Looking at each other they nodded and ran round the corner.

Arriving at the scene they saw a girl that was probably a year older than Naruto with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails her outfit consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. Standing behind a reasonably tall boy wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. Both this and later outfits are derived from traditional bunraku (puppeteer costume). He also sported a triangular face-paint design. And he was holding Konohamaru by his shirt collar standing opposite them was Udon, Moegi and Sakura. Udon and Moegi were pleading with to let him go while Sakura was freaking out since she knew he was the grandson of the third Hokage _'oh no if lord Hokage finds out Konohamaru was hurt and I did nothing I'm dead their dead we're all dead' _thought Sakura.

They were then snapped out of their thoughts by the blonde girl "Kunkuro put him down, you know you will pay for it later."

When she finished Sakura spoke looking around nervously which both sand ninja caught and thought _'what is she worried about that could possibly warrant more attention' _their thoughts were answered when she spoke "please put him down it was an accident."

Kunkuro snorted and thought, while Temari started scanning the area for threats or more importantly her littlest brother.

Kunkuro then saw the head band on Sakura's head _'so these are the leaf villages Genin' _"we have a few minutes before he gets here let's mess with these punks huh." Konohamaru then started struggling harder to get free while saying let go, let go.

"Your feisty but not for long" said Kunkuro as he tightened his grip causing more pain.

Seeing Sakura get ready to attack Kunkuro said "you're annoying, I don't like brats that are annoying, and if kids start shooting off at the mouth I just want break them in half" shocking the leaf ninja

Naruto and Hana then went to intervene when...

Hearing this Temari sighed "fine but I am not involved in any of this" before taking a couple of steps back.

It was around her finishing her sentence Shomei howled eerily and Konohamaru gasped "heh the wolves are coming for you."

Then Naruto and Hana appeared between Kunkuro and Temari with their respective partners Shomei growled with his Hackles raised showing off his wicked fangs to Kunkuro while Naruto stood there with his Sakabatou Kushina pointing at him, while Hana and her three partners surrounded Temari with a kunai rested near her neck while her triplets Arashi, Seishin and Sukoru circling her baring their teeth at her.

Kunkuro and Temari could only think _'fast'_

Recognising the person Sakura smiled at seeing her teammate Naruto, Naruto then "You in the black let Konohamaru-kun go" said Naruto with a glare at Kunkuro who dropped Konohamaru since he didn't really want to find out if the kid could use his sword, Konohamaru then ran and hid behind Udon and Moegi. Temari gained a light blush and thought _'local hotty number 1' _Hana who saw her looking at Naruto and blush whispered menacingly in her ear "stop looking at my mate like that" she finished with a growl.

Kunkuro looked at him in annoyance now he have Konohamaru, Naruto spoke "You know sand ninja your lucky our villages are allies because if Lord Hokage knew what you were planning on doing to his grandson he might have…killed you."

Sakura sighed and said "You're fucked now loser, that's Naruto Uzumaki okami, the head of the Okami clan."

"Brilliant another wimp to tick me off" said Kunkuro, Naruto levelled his gaze at Kunkuro revealing his sapphire eyes sending shivers down Kunkuro's spine and said "you have one last chance to return to your hotel before the Chunin exams in a week."

Ignoring his rational mind Kunkuro said "hey you, you're the type of idiot I hate the most of all, all bark and no bite" when he finished he pulled the mummy off his back. Making Temari gasp "you're using crow here"

Seeing this Naruto and Shomei growled and said **"puny child you have no idea what you are getting into I suggest you listen to him and realise who the Alpha round here is before it gets you and your sibling hurt, what type of brother would throw his sister in the path of danger" **he said. Kunkuro then moved to look at Temari to see she was being held hostage sighing he put crow back on his back.

Naruto then sniffed the air and moved his gaze from Kunkuro up into the tree and said "Sasuke, Sand shinobi get out of the tree"

Sasuke landed next to Sakura's and smirked, the sand ninja appeared in a swirl of sand and looked at Kunkuro who looked worried "Kunkuro back off" Sasuke was shocked that there was another in the tree beside him. "Your embarrassment to our village have you forgotten the reason we are here" he finished.

Kunkuro looked sheepish and said "Hey Gaara…"

**Same time with the hokage**

Sitting in a big comfortable chair sat Hiruzen looking out over the assembled ninja he summoned he then spoke "I have summoned you for a very important purpose, seeing your fellow jonin here I think you realise what this is all about"

Kakashi spoke "So soon I thought we would have a little more time" he said looking at the third.

Then Asuma spoke "I take by the foreign shinobi the other lands have been notified by the coming event"

"And, does it matter when does it start" asked Kurenai, the Third answered "we will begin in a week. If you remember I gave you all a heads up a couple of months ago."

"That's pretty short notice" said Kakashi, even though he already informed his team about the exams.

Sarutobi puffed out some smoke and said take heed exactly one day from now on the first day of August, the Genin will be gathered and tested only the very best will be chosen as Chunin"

**Back with Naruto **

Kunkuro seeing Gaara was trying to make up excuses until Gaara said "shut up…or I'll kill you", Kunkuro just nodded his head in fear. Gaara then looked at Naruto and stared at him with Naruto staring right back… after a minute Gaara spoke "I am sorry for any trouble he caused"

Naruto looked at him and then Kyuubi spoke for the first time surprising Naruto slightly **"ichibi" **Naruto's only thought _'huh so your one to, I can see the loneliness in your eyes mixed in with the insanity by not being able to sleep judging by the bags under your eyes, and it is finally nice to hear from my tenant'_ Kyuubi then growled **"Shukaku has that effect on people which is strange she usually was the calmest and nicest and I thought I should warn my container loath as I am to do so I may have to lend you my chakra which I am not happy about" **he finished

Gaara _'He stopped Kunkuro with mere words and made it look easy, this is someone to keep an eye on'_ he then turned and said "let's go we've wasted enough time here" as he was leaving Naruto jumped from his spot Hana and said to just in front of Sasuke and the others "You with the red hair, what's your name"

Turning Gaara said "Gaara, Gaara of the Desert, and I am curious about you too, who are you." replied Gaara looking at them, Naruto smirked and said "Naruto Uzumaki Okami."

Naruto looked at his mate and her partners and then at Shomei who he was patting on his head, he then looked at Konohamaru and said "go home Konohamaru-kun and take your friends with you" Konohamaru nodded and walked off with his friends in tow. Naruto and Hana had the same thoughts _'this is going to be interesting'_, Sakura left via the walking home, Sasuke did the same.

Up in a tree not too far away sat three sound Genin "what do you think Dosu" asked the other male of the trio, "the usual weaklings nothing special… but the kid with the wolf and that desert rat we should watch them carefully."

**Back with the jonin**

The third spoke "Now is the time we choose our candidates for the exams, could the rookie senseis please step forward" Kakashi, Kushina, Kurenai and Asuma took a step forward while sarutobi said "now one by one tell us who you wish to nominate"

Kakashi then said "Team 7 I nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki Okami for the Chunin exams"

Kurenai went next "team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, I nominate all three for the exams"

Lastly Asuma said "Team 10 Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka I Asuma Sarutobi nominate all three"

This got hushed whispers from all the other jonin about all the rookie teams being nominated at once.

Iruka then jumped in and said hold on they were all in my academy class not even six months ago and I know they are not even close to being ready these exams could destroy them"

Kakashi then said "I was half their age when I became Chunin, and I think a little pain will do them well, nothing too serious though" Iruka was about to retort when Kakashi kept "I know this maybe personal to you but you have to understand…" he was going to continue but Kurenai cut in "alright Kakashi that is enough." Kakashi then spoke "NO he needs to hear this Kurenai, they aren't your students anymore their ours." Said Kakashi. Iruka was about to say something but sarutobi intervened "Iruka you have made your point I understand, but they have been nominated you nor I can stop them"

Later that day

At the usual team 7 meeting area Kakashi appeared and handed them all an application form for the Chunin exams

**Somewhere in the forest**

A green spandex wearing kid with orange leg warmers, bandages around his arms and the most hideous bowl cut and bushiest eyebrows seen spoke as he put his hand next to a target on a dummy "did you hear we're going to have rookies at the exams, first year Genin, that hasn't happened in five years"

A girl spinning her kunai wearing a pink Chinese top and blue pants with two buns that make her look like a panda spoke up "I'm not surprised, considering who some of them are"

The spandex kid spoke again "yeah kakashi's squad"

Then a pale eyed kid in a khaki shirt with a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath also wears dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg "Huh interesting"

"This I going to be tough" said the girl before throwing a kunai at the target that her pale eyed teammate sat under and the spandex stood beside."Either way we will win" said pale eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Next week academy**

Walking down the team 7 come to a group of genin trying to get in the room, but were being blocked, ignoring them they keep walking only to draw the attention of the Pale eyed kid "Hey where are you three going, and what's your name" Naruto turns his head so he is looking over his shoulder and snorts before saying "Naruto Uzumaki", said Naruto, "Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke and "Sakura Haruno and who are you" she said.

"Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" he states proudly. "You didn't answer the first question." He said.

Sasuke then said "it is so obvious it's a genjutsu"

The now named Neji's eyes widened and quickly activated his Byakugan, seeing it was a genjutsu he signalled for TenTen and Lee to follow him. The other Genin seeing this just followed them. The ones guarding the door disappeared inside the room with all the waiting proctors who were smirking at the whole scene, who wouldn't seeing a Hyuuga be talked down to the proctors looked at each other with Izumo speaking "So that is Kakashi and Guy's merry band of misfits."

"It looks like the Chunin exams will be fun this year" said kotetsu getting nods of agreement from everyone.

**With team 7**

'_So this is the Chunin exams interesting I wonder is there anyone who can give me a proper fight' _thought Sasuke

'_This looks like it will be hard especially with a Hyuuga entering' _thought Sakura.

'_Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen or that Sasuke is going to do something foolish' _thought Naruto.

**With Sasuke and Lee**

"Sasuke Uchiha wait" said lee. Looking back Naruto looked at him blankly and decided to finger the ring around his neck seeing as he left his wolves back at the compound since he wanted to see how good he was without partners watching his back, Sakura freaked out at his hair and eyebrows and Sasuke "what do you want" he said with his hands in his pockets.

Lee answered "I want to fight right here right now", Sasuke raised an eye brow "you want to fight me, okay."

"Yes I rock lee challenge you, I wish to challenge because everyone goes on about how great the Uchiha are I wanted to see for myself" he said getting into his Taijutsu stance, Sasuke smirked, Sai sighed and went to the side of the room saying "Have dick head" Sakura also moved to the side as well. Sasuke then said "you've heard of the Uchiha yet you are still challenging me, are you more insane than you look, but if you want to know more I will teach you the hard way" he said getting into his own stance they then charged each other ending with Sasuke getting a foot to the face sending him sprawling across the ground, getting up Sasuke said "I've been waiting to try this out" said Sasuke opening his eyes to reveal a two tomoe left eye and one tomoe right eye of the Sharingan.

Team 7 then walked over to the side of the room and were met by the other rookie teams 8, 10

Ino and Sakura started fighting over Sasuke then Shikamaru woke up from his nap saw everyone "so all the rookies are assembled what a drag, but seeing you here Naruto, just makes bearable now" he drawled holding out his fist which Naruto met with his own.

"Well, well looks like everyone is back together" said Kiba as his team showed up.

Naruto looked at him and said "Kiba, how are things at the compound how is Tsume chan." hearing that Kiba walked over and bumped fist with Naruto and said "I'm good, the compound is quiet without you and Hana and Mum is doing fine as well."

"That's good" was his reply. Before looking at the opposition again sizing people up.

Just then a silver haired kid a couple of years older walked up "Hey you guy's you might want to keep it down a little, you're the 9 rookies right, I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves this isn't a class field trip"

Ino then started "well who asked you…" she was about to say more when Naruto's voice cut over hers "Ino just let the man talk he might have info" Ino shut up quickly actually agreeing. "So what's your name." asked Naruto kindly.

"Names Kabuto Yakushi, besides look around you've made quite an impression" the rookies then looked around and saw all the others were staring at them. Naruto ignored them but the others shivered a little then Kabuto said "those guys are from the rain village very touchy well then again everyone is"

Sakura then asked "So I take it, this isn't the first time you have taken this exam"

"No this would be my 7th time" was kabuto's reply

"So this test is hard what a drag" said Shikamaru, kabuto smiled and pulled out a stack of cards and said "hold these may help you guys out with my Ninja Info cards, give me a description or name and I'll have info on them guaranteed"

Sasuke spoke "Gaara of the desert and Rock lee."

"Man to easy you know their names" whined Kabuto, "Alright Rock lee, he's a year older than you guys, mission experience 20 D ranks and 11 C ranks, Jonin sensei Guy, teammates Ten Ten and Neji Hyuuga, skills off the charts Taijutsu, and pretty much non-existent everything else and he is a first time candidate like you guys…

Okay now for Gaara of the desert, mission experience 8 C-rank and whoa one B rank theirs not a lot more information on this guy other than he was a rookie from another land, but there is this he has never gotten a scratch in any of his missions"

"This guy has done a B rank as a genin and wasn't even injured" said Shikamaru in disbelief.

Kabuto then goes on to talk about the different villages and ends up insulting the sound who don't take kindly to it and attack Kabuto, Dosu is about to strike when kabuto dodged a couple of times but keeled over throwing up Dosu walked away saying "Never underestimate the sound"

Naruto then went over to Kabuto and healed his ears with the **Shosen jutsu.**

The sand team "so he is a medic haven't come across any powerful ones" said Kunkuro, "It would seem so, anyway Gaara what do you think of this Naruto guy "Mother wants his blood" said Gaara causing his siblings to go wide eyed.

Team guy

Rock lee then spoke "I vote we avoid them at all costs", Neji could only nod.

Just then Ibiki appears "Alright maggots pipe down and listen up, it's time to begin I am Ibiki Moreno and I'll be your proctor and from this moment your worst nightmare, firstly you from the sound who told you, you could fight do you want to fail before we even begin"

Dosu then said "Sorry this is our first time guess we were a little jumpy sir"

Ibiki smirked and said "I'll say this once there will be no fighting without our permission and deadly force is forbidden, if you even think of messing with me you will be disqualified immediately got it" making lots of people gulp.

Ibiki just ignored Naruto and said "now hand in your paperwork so we may begin" he said while the proctors spread out collecting the paperwork.

Ibiki when everyone was sat explained the rules "Alright then the rules are the test consists of a 10 question paper, which participants are given 1 hour to complete. Each participant starts out with a total of 10 points, and for each question you get wrong you lose one of those 10 points and if you are caught cheating you lose 2 points. If you ever reach 0 points you and the rest of your team will instantly disqualified…

With that said begin"

The exam was simple for the Naruto seeing as though he studied to the point he would pass out from mental exhaustion that and Naruto had a million year old demon inside him providing the answers for some odd reason almost as if it was bored.

When it came to the tenth and final question Naruto at Sakura and mouthed _'follow my lead' _which calmed her down he then pretty much ignored Ibiki right up until the point they saw a blur heading for the window. Crashing through the window the blur parted and two kunai pinned a banner on the wall saying "the Sexy and single Anko Mitarashi proctor of the second exam.

Anko then looked over the crowd. Naruto snorted. Seeing how many teams that were left Anko Huffed and turned to Ibiki who came out from behind the banner Ibiki then said "Your early again" Anko for her part looked sheepish and embarrassed but recovered quickly and said "OI Ibiki you getting soft there are so many teams left"

Ibiki replied "Or we have a talented bunch this year but I suppose you will probably cut their numbers in half again"

**Earlier jonin lounge**

"So Kurenai how do you think they went I mean the test should be finished now" asked Asuma. Kurenai smiled "I'm not worried at all"

"Well it will be interesting if they do make it passed the first exam seeing as the proctor is Ibiki the mental torture specialist" said Kakashi.

**Outside the forest of death**

"Ohh so you bought us to the forest well played Anko well played" said Naruto with a grin, Anko although hearing him ignored his comment as she had seen him in the forest with his wolf pack hunting down the various plethora of animals in the forest she then said "this hear is the forest of death or 44th battle training zone where you will take your 2nd test…" she paused waiting for people to calm down.

Anko then went through the rules, (same as cannon)

**At the Gate **

Same as Cannon for everyone

Naruto doesn't get knocked out or have the seal placed on him and but he does get roughed up a bit like Sakura. Orochimaru managed to separate them with his summons long enough to mark Sasuke before disappearing.

**In the tower control room**

"Well looks like we have some talented people the sand team finished in hour 17 minutes, good work kids" said Anko

"Hey wait none of them bar the sand Genin have scratches on them they are all way above Genin level" said an ANBU that was in the tower then one of the others spoke up "Yeah but did you see the look in the kid with the Gourd total evil and madness"

**Preliminaries **

Walking into the main chamber team 7 see, all the other rookies, team guy, kabuto's team, the sand team, the sound team and a team. "Oh theirs a lot of them I wonder what they gathered us for" asked Sakura, Naruto then said "my guess is we will be doing a preliminary round" he finished with a smile seeing an O face appear on Sakura and Sasuke's faces.

Naruto sighed and said "might as well get down there and get this over with" they nodded and disappeared in their respective shun shins which they learned from Naruto with Kakashi's permission after wave.

Lining up in line with the other Chunin hopefuls they all look forward only to see the third, clan heads, jonin sensei and proctors appear. Naruto looked once then dismissed them and took a closer look at the other participants they all looked the same only a little beaten up. Naruto then turned to the front again just in time.

The third then steps forward and raises his hands for silence before beginning.

He then said "Do you know the real reason behind the tests" he was met with silence and blank looks.

The third for his part just ignored her and went on "why do suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies to raise the ability levels of our shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations to be sure but it is important that you understand its true meaning the exams are a representation of the battles between allied nations…" he was then interrupted by TenTen who asked curiously "what's that supposed to mean" the hokage looks at her blankly while puffs on his pipe "…now if we look at our history all the countries we are currently allied with were once neighbouring nations that continuously fought with each other for power in order to avoid destroying each other's military strength meaninglessly those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries at a mutually selected destination that is how the Chunin selection exams originally began…" then Naruto spoke up "great so we're doing these exams essential as entertainment to some rich prick civilians" the third ignores his snarky comment and continues "…Well actually there is no question that part of the point of these exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin that's just not the whole story these exams also allow for a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives many leaders and people of prominence come from all over the nations, are invited to seek possible shinobi to work for them this exam will change the course of your ninja world from here on out. More importantly those rulers will watch your battles and take note the strength of each ninja and nation is developing, if there is a gap in power between countries the strong nations will be swamped with job requests for their ninja and the opposite happens to those countries deemed weak, so therefore the stronger our nation is the better off we will be in negotiations so it is important to show how much military strength our village has…"

Then Kiba calls out "even so why is it necessary for us to risk our lives for entertainment essential"

the third continues answering at the same time "… the villages strength is the shinobi strength and the true strength of a shinobi is achieved when pushed to its limits, such as in a life or death battle this exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its shinobi and hence the strength of the nation its self, it's because this exam is one where you put yourself on the line that it has meaning and it is for this very reason and the strength of the nation that your forefathers fought in this exam, it is truly a dream worth striving for…"

He is then asked by Ino "then why did you use the expression before"

The hokage looks seriously "…but you have only remembered half of what I said you mustn't have the wrong idea of the exams meaning this is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying in the world of the shinobi that is friendship, the 3rd exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and own dreams at risk." The hokage finished with Gaara speaking up looking angrily at them "any test is fine just give me the details already I can handle anything you throw at me."

The hokage was about to speak up when a Jonin landed kneeling and said "Lord Hokage let I Hayate Gekko the appointed proctor for the exam tell them rules" he said respectively, the Hokage nodded and said "of course Hayate be my guest. Hayate standing up turned and looked at them [A.N. not doing the coughing] he spoke between coughs "there is one thing I need all of you to do before I start the 3rd round, we have to have a preliminary…" Shikamaru for the first time shouted out "are you kidding me what is this all about". Hayate just sighs and explains due to a large number of you passing we need to thin you out as there are a lot of important people we don't want to have them spending a couple of days while the fights are going on, so that being said is there anyone who doesn't feel that their in top physical condition raise your hand and leave the building." The thoughts of everyone in the room well from the Chunin hopefuls _'talk about top physical condition you look like you should be in a hospital" _well along those lines anyway.

Meanwhile with the clan heads, sensei's and Hokage

Anko spoke up "we need to take him out of the exams" she said looking at the Hokage then Kakashi spoke up in his laid back voice "oh and he is going to just up and walk out quietly you forget he is part of the Uchiha clan", Anko who got mad and said "you don't get it the stronger he gets so too does the curse because it is feeding off his chakra" she said looking at Kakashi while clutching her neck. She then turned back and said "lord Hokage" and waited for a response then spoke to Anko "let him compete and then I will look at the seal, and I will perform an evil sealing technique that Orochimaru won't be able to break how does that sound" he said in a grandfatherly tone to one of his ex-students, students.

Then Kabuto raised his hand and said he wished to leave getting a dismissive wave he left. Looking around the room he said "if no one else is bowing out the preliminaries will start immediately, please all leave to the balcony either side and the fights will be one on one sudden death." he said between coughs.

The hokage spoke to Anko and the others around him "haven't we seen him before not being the first time he has dropped out just before a fight what game is he playing at", Ibiki looked at Anko and said "Anko"

"What, oh yeah…" she said and flipped through her clipboard and found his name "says here Kabuto Yakushi failed six times in a row" hearing this the hokage turned his gaze upon her and said "what do you have on his background"

"Well his time at the Academy is not what you call impressive, average grades took three tries to pass the graduation exam, missions 2 c rank and 14 d ranks, he's not exactly a battle record to write home about…however…" the hokage just looked at her motioning for her to continue… "Something before his time at the academy, do you remember the child the one that was found after the battle of kikuo pass the only survivor… that's him?" The hokage thought a second before saying to the shadows behind him "Saru your team are to tail him and watch his every movement."

"Hai lord 3rd" and disappeared.

Back with the contestants

Everyone started moving towards the balcony on the left side of the room were the sound and sand teams. The sound by the stairs and the sand by the statue holding the ram sign. On the right side closest to the statue was team 7 with their sensei, then it went teams 8, 9 and 10 and sensei in that order until the stairs.

**Sasuke vs Yoroi Akado**

In the arena they stare each other down then Hayate calls "begin" and jumps away Yoroi charges Sasuke and tackles with his hands starting to glow with chakra as he starts to steal it from him "My chakra your stealing it how?"

Yoroi just laughs "HAHAHA you're just noticing it now…"

**Up in the stands **

'_So his mark is still acting up.' _thought Naruto worriedly, Kakashi was watching with interest, Sakura was worried about her teammate. The other leaf teams were wondering how Sasuke was being beaten so easily and the sensei were thinking about the technique and the sand/ sound teams looked board

**In the arena**

Sasuke still being held down by Yoroi "… Hahaha you finally caught on huh"

Sasuke on the other hand finds enough will and kick Yoroi off him saying "get. Off. Of. Me." Yoroi getting up off the ground looks at Sasuke's form trying to stand and laughs, then engages Sasuke in Taijutsu attacking him while Sasuke can only defend cause of the chakra drain _'I can't keep this up I'm to drained of energy' _ he thought to himself…

**In the stands **

Gaara looks on _'is this all you have Sasuke Uchiha'_

**In the arena **

Sasuke looks up sees rock lee, giving him an idea, being re-engaged by Yoroi he uses his Lions barrage for the first time which he partially copied from Lee's front lotus kicking him in to the air he appears behind him and kicks him in the side sending him to the ground and just before he hits the ground Sasuke heel kicks him shouting "**lions barrage**"

**In the stands **

Lee was angry that something he took months to learn was copied and learnt in mere hours and days by someone else. Everyone else looked shocked that he pulled it off.

At this point Orochimaru/ sound jonin leaves the arena seeing Sasuke be taken by Kakashi to the med bay as none of the other fights were of any concern.

**Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame**

When the names flashed up Zaku smirked and said "which sucker is that"

Hayate then told them to come forward, facing each other Hayate reminded them of the rules. Telling them to begin.

In the stands Hinata asks Kiba if Shino's going to be alright, "are you kidding me next to Naruto he is the last person I want to fight", on the other side Dosu thinks '_well Zaku how you pull this one off will be a sight to see.'_

**Back with the fighters**

Shino starts by saying "if you fight me you won't be able to recover, forfeit and with draw."

"Hey what do you know I got a little movement in one of them, and that's all I need to beat you" said Zaku before pulling one out of his sling and charging Shino, when close enough Shino blocks the attack going for his head saying "you won't beat me even with both your arms" he said in his calm monotone.

Getting angry Zaku shouts **slicing air waves** and nails shino with the attack, creating a huge dust cloud around him, a minute later shino comes out of the smoke then a scurrying and clicking sound could be heard by all then Zaku see's bugs crawling out of him _'what he has bugs coming outta him like a human hive, this guys a freak show.'_ He then looks behind only to see the floor covered in bugs heading to attack him from behind, and Zaku unable to defend himself with only one arm as he is being attacked from both sides, shino then gives him his options, forfeit or die.

Zaku then pulls out both his arms and smirks he is about to fire of his slicing airways attack but it was too late Shino's insects had already blocked the tubes in Zaku's arms and with the building Chakra he was wanting to use his arms blew making him pass out.

Seeing the fight over Shino told him what he did and Hayate called him the winner.

**In the stands **

Lee doesn't know what to think so Neji finds out with his Byakugan and finds the bugs living inside him, then guy tells them about a secret clan of bug tamers living in the village.

Kurenai sighed and thought _'My, it is getting chilly in here'_

Asuma was talking to his genin Sakura was off in her own little world, Sai was drawing and team 11 were pretty much doing the same thing as they were during Sasuke's fight.

**Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro**

The board lit up again and Hayate called for Kunkuro and Misumi to come forward.

Baki warned not to underestimate and Gaara thought he was an idiot.

Hayate told them to begin

Down in the arena facing off Misumi speaks "I'm not like Yuroi I don't get carried away even against kids. Word of advice once I get into my jutsu give up and defeat you painlessly" He says confidently, Kunkuro humph and says " funny I was going to say the same thing but not sure about the painless part"

Misumi attacks and gets Kankuro in his **Soft Physique technique** holding him in a death grip, then Kankuro revealed himself to be a puppet and used it to grab Misumi and reverse the death grip and squeeze the life out of him thus ending the battle Kankuro was revealed to be hiding in the bandages controlling the puppet.

Kankuro winner

**Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka**

**Cannon **

**Tenten vs Temari**

Tenten was wished luck by her teammates and other leaf shinobi getting down onto the arena to meet Temari who was already there. After Hayate called for the match to begin, the match was over quickly, as all the projectile weapons used by Tenten were completely countered by the Wind Release techniques used by Temari, who won without taking as much as a single scratch.

Kakashi sighed "she stood no chance she should have either attacked with Taijutsu or thought of something other than throwing pointy weapons at her, oh well at least she has some potential." He got a nod from all those present even though lee wasn't happy about the treatment of his teammate he still happy someone acknowledged his teammates potential.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**

From the start Shikamaru was aware that he was at a disadvantage, since Kin had seen him use his **Shadow Imitation Technique** in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style. Deciding to get it over with he sent his attack at Kin who started dodging the **Shadow Imitation Technique** and throwing senbon with and without bells, using strings to ring the bells from unexpected positions to divert Shikamaru's attention and attack him from behind.

Shikamaru, however after thinking for a minute, managed to join her shadow with his, using the shadows of the strings she was holding. With Kin matching Shikamaru's movements, each drew a shuriken and flung it at the other. When it came time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully, but Kin, having previously retreated, banged her head against the wall and knocked herself out, which turned out to be the true goal of Shikamaru's battle strategy. Shikamaru emerged as the winner.

**In the stands **

"Asuma that Genin of yours is certainly lazy he didn't move once." Said Kakashi, replying Asuma just said "that's how he fights"

Akio thought along with the smarter people _'very good strategy using the terrain to your advantage.'_

**Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga**

Hinata and Neji of the Hyūga clan battled. At the start Neji assaulted Hinata psychologically, using her fears to convince her that she had no possibility of winning. Hinata decided to fight to prove that she could be strong in her father's and Nayoko's eyes. They both charged and fought using the Hyūga Gentle Fist style and the Byakugan trading blow for blow.

When asked what the Byakugan was Kakashi explained it was a Kekkei Genkai which is asserted to surpass the Sharingan.

While people initially thought they seemed to be equally matched, Neji managed to interrupt Hinata's chakra flow in her arms, disabling her ability to use Gentle Fist. Hinata still tried to go on, and it was only the exam proctor's intervention that stopped Neji from killing her. At the end but had to be carted off for immediate medical attention.

**Gaara subaku vs. Rock lee**

On getting to the middle lee sprouts off stuff about youth and spring time

At first, none of Rock Lee's Taijutsu attacks manage to penetrate or circumvent Gaara's **Shield of Sand**, this went on for a couple of minutes until Gai shouted Lee take them off, Lee removed the weights he was wearing on his legs, creating huge craters in the ground surprising everyone then Naruto voiced his thoughts to Yuugao "shit the kids a monster". The boost of speed was such that Gaara's sand couldn't follow Lee's movements, repeatedly throwing punches and kicks at him then Gaara was hit for the first time in his life. However, Gaara was revealed to be using **Armour of Sand** to keep Lee's attacks from working on him.

Realising that his normal attacks will no longer work, Lee then used his **Front Lotus** on Gaara, but in the end it was revealed that it had been a sand clone. Having no other way to end the match, and with Guy's permission, Lee then opened five of the inner chakra gates, the result being that Lee's strength was multiplied immensely for a short time, but also severely injured him.

**In the stands **

Kakashi explained the gates to everyone and what the adverse side effects were. Which was met with incredulous looks. Then tells guy off but guy argues back. Kurenai then turned to the conversation "guy there are reasons only a Senju and Uzumaki should use the gates they have a higher bone and muscle density than most people."

**In the fight**

Lee then proceeded to continuously beat Gaara with his **Reverse lotus**. However, as Gaara fell to the ground, he dispersed his sand gourd as a cushion to break his fall. Gaara then used his **Sand Binding Coffin** to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg.

Seeing that Gaara was going to finish lee off Might Guy jumped down to prevent Gaara from killing Lee, Guy then regretted having taught Lee how to open the inner gates after learning from the medical ninja that Lee could no longer be a ninja due to his intense injuries. Gaara won the match.

Naruto for his part was getting bored.

**Dosu Kinuta vs. Choji Akimichi**

Chōji Akimichi of Konohagakure's Team 10 versus Dosu Kinuta.

Chōji at first was reluctant to battle, instead wanting to forfeit, but after being promised food by his sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, if he won. Chōji entered the battle with prior knowledge of Dosu's sound-based attacks, and quickly used **Human Bullet Tank** to plug his ears from the Oto ninja's attacks; however, Dosu overcame this by transmitting his sound through the water in Chōji's body, thus defeating him.

**Kiba Inuzuka VS Naruto Uzumaki Okami**

Hearing his name be called out and looked at the board to see who he was fighting only to groan "of all the people they put me against a person who is an all-out brawler man"

Kiba smirked and said "c'mon Akamaru lets show him how much we have improved from the last time"

They then jumped down to the middle of the arena and stood facing each other and naruto spoke "so shall we see who has the most power the wolf or the hound"

"Yes this fight will bring pride to our clans whoever the winner is" said Kiba, Naruto then replied by tilting his head back and letting loose a howl, which was quickly replied with numerous other howls coming from the distance Naruto then smirked and said "Odorukage is coming"

In the stands

'_So it is your time to shine Naruto show them how powerful you are' _mused Kakashi.

'_Sorry Kakashi but your medic boy doesn't stand a chance not at all' _thought Kurenai.

Hayate then started the fight.

The fight for Naruto at first was him dodging and blocking all of Kiba's attacks and firing off the odd **Fukumi Hari** or **Hiritsuku Kasumi **at him which Kiba managed to dodge each time, but the fight started to deteriorate a little for Naruto especially after Kiba's ninken Akamaru, joined the fight and transformed into Kiba with the **Jūjin Bunshin**. Which then involved them attacking from two different directions pushing Naruto to the limit in his speed and dodging capabilities, he was dodging rather well until he lost track of Akamaru behind him who using the **tsuga** hit him square in the back while he was distracted by Kiba, being hit by the attack he was sent hurtling into the wall with a loud crash causing dust to appear. When the dust cleared everyone gasped as they saw the wound he suffered steam and close up before there very eyes.

In the stands

"KAKASHI what is this how is he doing that" said Kurenai worried now that even Kiba's strongest attack didn't even scratch him.

Kakashi just chuckled and said "Naruto has a special ability, his chakra is like that of the first hokage's who was rumoured to be able to heal any injury he sustained, you see Naruto is just like that, it doesn't matter how many times Kiba hits him he will just heal whatever damage he takes, and add to the fact he has perfect control over his huge reserves he can keep up the ability near infinitely" he finished getting looks of shock from the people who didn't know about it.

In the arena

Naruto got up and faced Kiba and said "oh now you've done you finally got my blood boiling, this is going to be fun, oh and you should of finished me off because look who just showed up" and as if on que an angry howl echoed in the room and out of the shadows stalked a pitch black wolf with sickly yellow eyes gazing around the room **"father, who is my opponent you wish for me to fight" **smiling he turned to his wolf buddy and said "Odoru we fight together" he said as he crouched and intoned in his head **Gijū Ninpō: Shikyaku no Jutsu, **making him go into his feral state like he was against Hana seeing his change due to the jutsu Kiba did the same jutsu. And both parties charged each other Odoru going for Akamaru and Naruto for Kiba. They fought in their **Shikyaku** state for five or so minutes before releasing it showing everyone their various claw marks and lacerations that was until Naruto's steamed shut.

Seeing Kiba in a weakened state Naruto did the hand signs Ne-Saru-Inu and then charged Kiba before lightly tapping him on the shoulder. Confusing everyone until Kiba fell over. Trying to get up Kiba would move his left hand and arm but his left leg would move, each time he would move a limb a different one would move instead getting annoyed he growled out "what did you do to me Naruto"

Naruto walked over and crouched in front of him and said "It was a jutsu created by Lady Tsunade of the Sannin called **Ranshinsho, **or the **body pathway derangement jutsu** what it does is, well let me explain first The human body is controlled with electrical signals from the brain, but a person who had those electrical signals cut off with this technique will become unable to make their body move as they want. By transforming the chakra within one's body and giving it the properties of electricity, one creates an electric field. As soon as a strike of the hand lands, electricity is poured into the enemy's nervous system, severing the signals and deranging their body control. The target's body moves in any way, except how they want it to move. For the common shinobi, battle, not to mention even just walking, will become impossible" he finished with a grin.

Looking at Odoru he saw that he was holding Akamaru by the scruff of the neck like a baby cub. Hayate then called the match in Naruto's favour, Naruto then activated his Shosen and undid his **Ranshisho **and healed all the major cuts and lacerations Kiba had before placing him in the care of his sensei.

In the stands

"That boy no matter how many times I see him heal himself or use his jutsu with such proficiency and skill it never ceases to amaze" said the elder Kage. Anko and Ibiki who stood there nodded

Kakashi who then spoke "interesting not once since the forming of the team have I seen him go to that level and actually fight head on" he said amazed at the fire power he had.

"He's a medic he shouldn't be skilled in fighting up front, the only medic who I know would be Lady Tsunade" said a shocked Kurenai.

With the end of that match the third and leaders reappeared in the arena and called the winners to the middle when they gathered Hiruzen spoke "you have fought well with most fighting honor and dignity, you have done your villages proud, now Anko is going to come by with a box with numbers in it you are to draw one and wait, Anko."

Anko walked by and let each person take a number at the end she said "please announce your number so we can pair you up for the finals in a month"

Naruto vs Neji

Shikamaru vs Temari

Shino vs Kunkuro

Gaara vs Sasuke

Dosu vs Winner of match one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Month hiatus**

Sitting by the pond in his clan compound watching Hana training some of the wolf pups who were old enough some basic chakra exercises and with the help of the elder wolves tracking and what not. When he felt a presence behind him and it wasn't a wolf, not bothering to move or anything he said "come out I know you are there", said person walked out from behind the rock and said "So you are as good as they say kid" came the deep voice of the man. Naruto turning and standing, he said "Jiraiya of the Sannin it is a pleasure to meet you but what do me and my wife owe the honour of your visit" he said smiling.

Jiraiya smirked and said "well truth be told I was sent on a mission long term just before the nine tails attack which was keeping my spy network going for security reasons, which stopped me from fulfilling my duties as your… godfather" he said finishing and all of a sudden finding the ground extremely interesting. Naruto was shocked but that would be like saying Tsunade wasn't an alcoholic, Hana who saw Naruto talking to lord Jiraiya walked over to hear the last part of what he said only to gasp and quickly wrap her mate in a hug. Naruto meanwhile was thinking he had to agree keeping the village informed was a top priority mission and could understand that Jiraiya would feel guilty but his mother he loved her and she sacrificed everything for the village and he didn't hate her, smiling he walked over to Jiraiya and said "well it may take some time godfather, but I'm sure we can catch up over the next couple of weeks, is it safe to assume old man Sarutobi explained everything to you about my Kekkei Genkai which allows me to speak with wolves and what not and causes me to gain certain appearance traits as well" said Naruto with a smile, Jiraiya for his part was extremely happy that Naruto was willing to give him a chance, he then remembered what Sarutobi said in a letter about Naruto's wolf Kekkei Genkai and his amazing prowess in medical ninjutsu and skill not seen since the first Hokage, he remembered from his hidden spot in the preliminaries arena how he took the Tsuga and didn't even flinch and that the wound was sealed almost instantly. He then replied "Yeah Sarutobi sensei told me all about it and that you are an aspiring medic ninja with combat capabilities just like princess Tsunade."

Naruto nodded at that and said after getting an elbow to the side courtesy of Hana "Ah where are my manners, Jiraiya kyofu this is my mate/lover/wife Hana Inuzuka, and these seven who just turned up are…" he said indicating to his wolves and Hana's triplets, causing Jiraiya to look and splutter a bit at seeing 4 abnormally large wolves looking at him "… starting on the left we have the eldest to youngest well that makes things easier, Shomei, Senko, Odorukage and Misutoashi my wolves and the Ninja hounds are Arashi, Seishin and Sukoru" said Naruto while Hana giggled at Jiraiyas' reaction to them. Turning to her Naruto said "Hana koi you don't mind making up some tea for us" he asked giving her a peck on the lips, Hana smiled and said "sure my little Alpha-kun…" she said then walking back to the house with a plethora of wolf cubs following her she turned around and cheekily said "Play nicely boys"

Turning to Jiraya he said "so what did you want I can't see you wanting to come here just to tell me your my godfather" he asked as he tapped his chin, Jiraiya smirked and said "well seeing as you are more of a support type ninja I can't really take you as my apprentice as we have completely different styles of fighting so I thought I would help you with some basic ninjutsu and help you with your chakra nature when we figure out what it is" said Jiraiya with a little hope in his voice, Naruto when he heard that said "godfather you have a deal, train me in elemental ninjutsu this month before the finals" he said and held his hand out, Jiraiya seeing it grinned widely and clasped hands with him and said "we can definitely do that kid and I'll even help come up with a way to beat Neji Hyuuga"

Pulling out a slip of paper Naruto said "I read about that, it's a special type of paper that originally came from a tree that has been infused with chakra from the first hokage, when I channel my chakra into it I will get five reaction or more if I have a chakra orientated Kekkei Genkai, which I won't have since the Uzumaki clan didn't have one as far as the records in the village say and my mother's notes… seeing Jiraiya face he continued …I'll tell you later anyway fire the paper will burn, wind it will rip, lightening will crumple, earth will turn to dust and water will make it go soggy" he finished, Jiraiya smiled and said "Man Sarutobi sensei wasn't kidding when he said you were knowledgeable", Naruto snorted and said "when you have 3 shadow clones work their way slowly through EVERY single library in the village I would hope that I know so much" he replied.

Taking the offered paper he channelled his chakra into it but the strangest thing happened his paper charred and got soggy at the same time before the paper literally melted in front of them both. Looking at each other with confused looks Jiraiya handed him another only to get the same result as before. Standing there Jiraiya thought _'hmm so he got his father's boil release. Minato was never fond of using his nature transformation Kekkei Genkai preferring to use his fire style, but I reckon I will be able to find some old scrolls of his in the Namikaze compound at a later date, besides if he is as smart as sensei says he will figure out which clan Minato's mother comes from. But before he even thinks of trying this chakra bloodline he has to learn how to do fire and water manipulation first and at least two jutsu in each element before I give him a boil release scroll'_, Jiraiya then spoke "Kid looks like you have fire, water and the nature transformation of the boil release" said Jiraiya with a grin that was matched by Naruto.

Later that night

Sitting on the couch Naruto was looking at a scroll for fire manipulation and Hana was curled up next to him as well reading the same scroll since she might get some tips to further her fire manipulation. Looking out the corner of his eye he sees hana reading deciding to get a rise out of her he rolled up the scroll and started kissing the top of her head, that was until she had enough and pushed him over and straddled him and started kissing him on the lips and Frenching for around 20 minutes finishing they both look at each other and Naruto says "I know you want to go further but we can't not yet at least." He said, Hana knowing the reason smiled and cupped his face with her hand and said "I know because you're a Jinchuuriki it makes you more fertile than normal men, I told you I'm fine with it we agreed didn't we when you turn 16 we will go through with by that time you may have found a jutsu or something that is more powerful than the normal contraception jutsu, it's just it can be so frustrating at times you know." Said Hana as she pouted and folded her arms but stayed on top of him, Naruto sighed and said "yeah I know especially for me going through puberty with banging hot mate and all we can do is look and touch but not do anything" they then both laughed and got up embracing each other and then headed off to bed.

Two weeks before the finals.

Naruto was stood in his training field holding a small round rock in his palm channelling his chakra into it not a second later it was surrounded by flames, cutting the flow the flames disappeared leaving a partially melted rock while the rest was melted throwing the rock to one side he turned to Jiraiya and said "well how was that didn't even need to think godfather so you going to let me try the grand fireball jutsu and the phoenix sage fireball jutsu now." He asked wanting to know a couple of fire jutsu, granted he had his clones doing the Rasengan that would most likely be finished by the exams or just after which was probably the most likely, over the month Jiraiya had taught him all the stages of fire manipulation only moving on when it was like second nature to him and they did that in the mornings while in the afternoons they would do basic strategy and doing the Rasengan, Naruto found the jutsu reasonably easy considering his perfect control, but the three steps were very helpful even if a little childish at the start he had difficulty but when he figured he had to rotate his chakra in multiple direction at the same time to make the ball explode it became child's play, the next step was probably just as easy but it was a lot harder than he anticipated this step took a lot longer but he had completed it the week before now all he had to do was combine the two steps in one and contain it so it made a sphere in his hand but alas this was proving very difficult to do but he was making steady considering he limited himself to 10 clones. He was hoping that when he could do it in his right hand he could train his left hand as well but rotating in the opposite direction for maximum damage if he landed both but even if he didn't he could always use his free hand if blocked and launch a devastating attack on his foe, but enough of that, Jiraiya was about to give him two fire jutsu to learn.

"Alright kid here is the scrolls for the Grand fireball and the phoenix flower jutsu, now the hand signs for the grand fireball are snake-ram-monkey-boar-horse-tiger and the phoenix flower rat-tiger-dog-ox-rabbit-tiger, okay now try the fireball" he said stepping back.

Naruto went through signs and said **"fire style: grand fireball jutsu" **sucking in a huge amount of air he then released it spouting a medium sized fireball that was around the size of Jiraiya, cutting the flow he looked at his temporary sensei and smiled letting a little smoke come out, seeing this Jiraiya laughed but gave him the thumbs up and said good now do the next one, doing the same thing but taking rapid short breaths and exhaling smaller randomly aimed flower shaped fireballs erupted from his mouth hit some training dummies in the training field. Jiraiya smiled and looked over to see Hana clapping for his achievement, clearing his throat he said "Naruto continue until lunch time okay, once you become comfortable and perfect at doing the jutsu we can try and half the hand signs or slowly removing some of the intermediate hand signs for example for the fireball we would try and remove the horse, then boar hand signs and son on until we only have snake and tiger, the same for the phoenix flower" he said, Naruto nodded and went back to practicing after giving Hana a quick peck on the lips. Jiraiya walked over to the house and sat cross legged on the porch with a cup of tea he was soon joined by Hana and they ended up just talking about missions and stuff and watching Naruto progress, Jiraiya had to hand it to the boy his chakra control was like that of Tsunade's when she was younger or higher, add to the fact he had a demon chakra battery in his gut, he could for all intents and purposes create a jutsu that would give him the ability to send his chakra out and heal them from the inside out without even having to be there to do so the possibilities could be amazing if he had a vantage point they could send an army out and as long as they stayed in range any wound they suffered would be immediately being started to be treated, pushing those thoughts away he could see he was progressing well, moving his attention to Naruto's clones he saw they had successfully created the Rasengan even if they had to concentrate for about 3 minutes and even then it was successful 6 times out of 10 which for Naruto wasn't good enough, but then he saw a clone hold out both hands, curious to what it was doing he paid rapt attention, then his eyes bugged out and jaw hit the ground as two near perfect Rasengan's appeared momentarily before exploding dispelling the clone and passing the information to the others who all grinned before trying to do the normal Rasengan.

**Day of the finals. **

Arriving in the stadium Naruto saw all the other contestants as he was the last to arrive walking over to the others he stood next Shikamaru and let his gaze dance over the crowd.

Shikamaru thought _'he sure looks calm, as usual.'_

**In the stands**

Sakura spoke to Ino, "Naruto is finally here" she said happily, Ino replied "well he just made it, should be interesting watching his matches"

**In the Kage box **

The hokage was sitting in his chair waiting for the arrival of the Kazekage he sighed and thought _'everyone has assembled.'_ He then looked behind and saw Jiraiya and Raido there as his body guards turning back to the Arena he sat in thought about the future, as he was thinking he was shaken out of his thoughts by the arrival of the Kazekage arriving he sat on his right he greeted him "Kazakage dono looking forward to the fights to come?"

He then turned to the Kazekage "I look forward to Gaara and Sasuke's match, as are many of the people." to this the Hokage just nodded in return.

**Back in the arena **

Genma spoke "hey everyone stop the fidgeting and stand up straight and present yourselves and the village proudly"

Doing so they all went silent and waited Naruto looked around _'hmmm I wonder where Sasuke is.'_

**In the kage Booth **

Turning to an ANBU the Hokage said "any sight of Sasuke Uchiha" the ANBU in return said "none sir, but a team of ANBU are searching for him, sir he could well be already in Orochimaru's hands" the ANBU said whispering the last part, the Hokage sighed "I understand" before smiling at the other kage reassuring them.

Standing he walked to the edge of the booth and said "it is time for the finals of the Chunin selection exams to begin" projecting his voice with the help of Chakra he says "WELCOME ALL, AND OUR DEEPEST THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU MAKING YOUR WAY TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES FOR THIS YEARS CHUNIN SELECTION WE HAVE COME TO THE FINAL COMPETION BETWEEN THE 10 CANDIDATES WHO MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES WE ASK THAT NOO ONE LEAVES UNTIL ALL THE MATCHES ARE COMPLETED NOW EVERYONE ENJOY" hearing the Kazekage spoke up "you said 10 candidates aren't you missing one" the hokage just hmmd in annoyance

**In the arena **

Genma spoke "before we begin one more thing…" he pulled out a piece of paper outlining how the finals would go "… look it over there has been a slight change in the match ups since Dosu is no longer able to compete, but now it is set so take a good look at who you will be facing."

Gaara hearing Dosu's name thinks back to the night he killed him but dismissed it quickly

Naruto spoke up "what happens if Sasuke Uchiha doesn't show… will he be disqualified" Genma answered "In all likely hood he will be disqualified from the exams or his match pushed back"

**In the stands **

Sakura was sitting with Ino _'Sasuke where are you why did you leave without saying anything this is not like you.'_ Whilst the rest of the fan girls were thinking there Sasuke Kun was amazing.

**In the arena **

Genma decides to start with the rules "the terrain maybe different but the rules are the same there are none but I can step in to call the fight… the fighters for the first match are Naruto Uzumaki Okami vs. Neji Hyuuga, those two stay the rest to the waiting area now go."

In the stands

Kiba turns to Hinata "I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting match." Hinata just nodded in agreement.

**With the jonin **

Anko was walking around with a hat taking bets on who would win with the majority going on the Hyuuga as they didn't know what Naruto was capable of, Anko and the few jonin and Hana who did know were thinking _'chumps, ah well ignorance breeds failure' _

**Back in the arena **

Facing each other, Naruto and Neji stare down each other. Genma giving the signal to start they don't move Neji speaks "so you got anything to say".

Naruto snorts and says "No not really" Naruto says glaring and spiking his KI showing he was serious, Neji just activated his Byuakugan "we'll see about that" said Neji doing the same as Naruto but his KI not on the same level, Naruto smirks and decides to taunt Neji playing on his Hyuuga pride "ohh the famed Hyuuga all seeing eyes well then if your serious then I'll get serious too." Said Naruto, activating his four legs technique, but with no intention to fight head on.

They both slipped into their Taijutsu stances Neji the Juken one arm facing out with his palm facing out, knees slightly bent and left arm bent and at hip height. Naruto got into his modified Inuzuka stance, Neji got a curios look and asked "what is that stance?" Naruto replied "I managed to modify the Inuzuka Taijutsu style." He said nonplussed.

Neji replied "No matter I as a Hyuuga branch member will be victorious today as fate has decreed" he said, "we'll see Hyuuga we'll see" said Naruto

They stayed in their stances waiting to see who would move first, deciding to do something Naruto vocalises "**Ninpo: Tessayose no Jutsu****"** and two chains erupted either side of Neji who simply dodged the attack seeing it with his eyes. Sighing Naruto thought '_worth a shot'_

**The Jonin and Kage **

Asuma when he saw this let his cigarette fall at the sight "Dad actually taught him some of his personal jutsu." Some ninja around heard him looked a little jealous.

**In the kage booth **

The hokage _'how much have you grown Naruto lately you cease to amaze me'_

With Orochimaru/kazekage _'Bah what a mediocre jutsu this seems like it will be boring.' _

**In the stands **

Hana _'you show them Naruto-koi what you learned.'_

**Back at the arena**

Neji having enough charged and executed his attack with a flurry of blows at various nerve points and joints, aiming a stab at his shoulder but was dodged, then the joints of his arms and legs seeing these all successfully evaded by Naruto, Neji tried to go faster again aiming this time for his stomach however Naruto evaded and sent and attack of his own using his **"****Ninpo: Hiritsuku Kasumi no Jutsu****"**making Neji jump back a bit lest he be stung and have his skin melted slightly, Naruto then made his arms glow with the chakra scalpels as extra protection in case Neji got lucky, he then made a come hither gesture to Neji who obliged and charged him, Naruto continued to dodge Neji's swing at his head which Naruto ducked then another at his chest which he twirled around this went on for ten minutes of fighting only in Taijutsu twirling and weaving by Naruto with the odd lash out here and there the same. With Neji the fight was even, even though Naruto was kept on the defensive. Jumping away from each other Naruto goes through some hand signs then shouted "**Dokugiri"** as he said that a purple fog streamed from his mouth, engulfing Neji who used his kaiten to protect himself and disperse the poisonous fog.

Naruto then did the needed hand signs **tora-saru-tora "fire release: phoenix flower jutsu" **then multiple bullets of fire erupted from his mouth heading straight for Neji who jumps only to be nearly caught in the chest by one but saving it by using his Kaiten again.

**In the stands **

The main branch members can't believe that a branch member was able to learn one of their jutsu. The head Hiashi smiled _'little brother your boy is even more talented than you were'_

Back in the arena

Looking on Naruto decides to try it **hebi-saru-tora… "Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu" **this time sending one giant fireball that Neji defended against with his Kaiten easily what he didn't notice were the hidden senbon needles that Naruto sent afterwards figuring out Neji could only hold the technique so long, by the time he realised it he already had three senbon imbedded into his arm, pulling them out Neji smirked and said "you're in my field of divination"

The Hyuuga merely gasped as did some of the higher ups

Neji then attacked sealing 64 of Naruto's Chakra points seeing Naruto's unmoving form Neji looked at the proctor "Call the Match he won't be moving" as he finished Naruto got up and flared his chakra coving himself in a light pink haze. Shocking everyone. Neji getting into his stance stared at Naruto, Naruto just held his hands by his side and started creating his dual Rasengan's, seeing them the crowd was left speechless including the kage, Charging Neji, Naruto lunged and then replaced himself with a clone that managed to move underground with an easy jutsu he learned just as Neji initiated his Kaiten, in the middle of the maneuvers Naruto appeared out of the ground and nailed Neji in the gut with one of them even though it was heavily powered down.

Walking over to him Naruto kneels and starts to heal any of Neji's minor injuries as the medics made their way over to them while Genma makes Naruto the winner.

After healing Neji for a minute he gains consciousness, looks and sees Naruto's blue eyes, Naruto seeing him awake says "you fought well Neji"

"Yes but fate, determined I would lose this day"

"No you are wrong, it wasn't fate it was the unlucky draw of facing a more skilled opponent, but to be honest you had me worried for a while during the fight."

"I see thank you, this was a good fight."

**In the Kage booth**

"That was very entertaining match a very good way to start off the exams." stated the third.

"My, you have a very competent shinobi Hokage dono" said the Kazekage

**In the competitor's box**

Walking in he stood between shino and Shikamaru who both congratulated him on the win, then they heard Genma announce "Due to complications and a valid excuse beforehand we are moving Sasuke Uchiha's fight to the last, could Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the sand village please come forward"

"Troublesome, oh well might as well get this over with" said Shikamaru as he watched Temari jump down and glide on her fan to the stadium floor, he then turned and walked away down the stairs.

Sighing Naruto decided to just see what happened

**In the Arena **

Temari was waiting patiently for the Nara to arrive, when he arrived he stood in front of her and said "why do I bother they are only here to watch Sasuke fight and to top it off I'm versing another girl" he drawled lazily.

"What's the matter giving up already" said Temari with a tick mark on her forehead

**In the stands **

A few Kunoichi, cough… Kurenai, Anko… cough all got slightly annoyed at the comment and started a little rant about no good men and lazy idiots

Asuma just sweat dropped "I knew he wasn't the most driven shinobi but this really"

Guy on the other hand just shouted "SHIKUMARU KUN LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH IGNITE MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND"

Everyone around him backed away slightly.

**Back in the arena **

Temari getting agitated charges Shikamaru with her fan saying if you won't start then I will while Genma half-heartedly said "hey I didn't start the match yet" Shikamaru sighed and thought _'oh yeah I forgot this one is spunky' _waiting at the last minute he dodges and stick to the wall looking at her "you know it doesn't really bother me if I become Chunin or not but I guess I shouldn't let myself be beaten by a female…" he got a growl from Temari "…so let's do it"

Temari opened up her fan fully and fired off a close range jutsu at him creating a lot of dust when it cleared Shikamaru wasn't there, turning Temari thought _'he's quick when it comes to running away' _

'_why do I always get stuck fighting girls it's so lame oh well better get this over with' _thought Shikamaru as a shadow shout out from the tree he was hiding on trying to catch Temari.

The fight was more of a cat and mouse affair Temari would fire one jutsu Shikamaru would dodge and reply with his own but the whole time Shikamaru was luring her into a false sense of security until after a half hour of fighting Shikamaru caught her and then promptly forfeited claiming running out of chakra

Temari was named winner by forfeit.

In the stands everyone was shocked by what he said

Leaving the field Shikamaru went to the stands to be by the other Genin and Temari went back to the competitors' box to wait and recover.

Genma called for Shino and Kunkuro to come and fight. When he finished Kunkuro shouted "PROCTOR I FORFEIT" earning boo's from the crowd Genma then said "alright SHINO WINNER BY FORFEIT"

As he said it Sasuke and Kakashi appeared, Kakashi then asked "are we late", Genma deciding to play with him said "yes in fact you're so late we moved on to the other matches…" getting an angry look from Sasuke and a surprised look from Kakashi, Genma continued "…but the hokage pushed your match to the end and you turned up just in time your match starts when Gaara gets here"

**In the competitor's box **

Gaara said "I told you he would come"

**Arena **

On Que Gaara appears in a vortex of sand, with his arms crossed and his usual dark look. Staring at Sasuke. Sasuke getting a good look at Gaara for the first time sees he had pale skin and blue green eyes with red short spikey hair, he wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band.

Gaara too looks at Sasuke as he changed from the preliminaries notes a change longer hair and all black clothing instead of blue and white.

Then Genma says begin, the cork on Gaara's gourd pops off and with it his sand come out Sasuke seeing this creates some distance between them _'so this is the sand Kakashi sensei was talking about'_ he then pauses as Gaara clutches his head and says "please I beg you don't get so mad at me…." He then looks at Sasuke with his eyes and grin full bloodlust says "mother"

Sasuke in his head _'what in the world is he talking about', _gaara then talks again while his sand is hovering above his head "I'm very sorry early on when I made you taste such awful blood I'm so sorry, but this time I'm sure it will taste oh so very good"

**In the competitor's box **

"His conversation has started already this is dangerous" said Kunkuro

"I know this is the first time I have seen him get like that before fighting that's how powerful an opponent Sasuke is… watch" said Temari

**Back at the fight **

Gaara hen gets a bad head pain groaning out his sand falls to the ground, then in the stand Baki says to himself "thank goodness he has finally calmed down"

Recovering Gaara looks at Sasuke and says "well come on"

Sasuke starts by throwing Shuriken at him which his sand blocks while he stands there with his arms folded over his chest. The sand then turns into a clone while Sasuke charges at gaara the sand gaara then explodes some sand at Sasuke who jumps in the air and throws more shuriken which are intercepted by the clone throwing back the previous one, Sasuke then kicks at the gaara clone destroying its hands then landing in a handstand flipping right way up back hands the sand clone in the throat, the sand then encircles Sasuke hand and wrist, using his free hand he destroys the clone leaving a hole in his defence Sasuke gets close but his punch is blocked he smirks and disappeared in a burst of speed getting a surprised look from gaara as Sasuke reappears behind him _'he's fast just like that other one'_ as he thinks that Sasuke throws a punch hitting Gaara in the cheek throwing him backwards only to be caught by his sand.

Sitting up Gaara looks at him while Sasuke says "so that's your sand armour hmm" he then motions for Gaara to attack and like Gaara says "come on" seeing Gaara not moving he says "if you won't do it then I will" he then takes off at gaara who attempts to block with his sand only for Sasuke to disappear behind him. Only to appear on the wall at the far end of the stadium, Gaara then cocooned himself in a sphere of sand.

In the stands

"He's not keeping to the plan he is trying to transform" said Temari worried about what was happening. Kunkuro nodded and _'Gaara got mess this up'_

**Arena**

Sasuke did some hand signs and shout **"Chidori"** then a ball of lightening started to appear in his hand and start chirping like thousands of birds.

**In the stands**

Guy turned to Kakashi "you didn't that's a jutsu made to kill, for god sakes Kakashi this is only the Chunin exams not a war" said Guy very upset his eternal rival could be so careless, Kakashi just hmm'd and said "and you taught yours how to open the gates which is just as dangerous"

Arena

Charging the sand sphere he got close enough to plunge his hand in the sand, just as spikes of sand erupted outwards nearly skewering Sasuke.

In the dome of sand

Moving his hand to his shoulder Gaara felt something wet moving his hand in front he saw it covered in blood he then said "blood… my blood…ITS MY BLOOD AHHHH" screamed a blood crazed Gaara "YES PROVE MY EXISTANCE UCHIHA HAHA, MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD"

Just then feathers started floating around everyone causing the majority to fall asleep. And an explosion in the Kage box happened. Then the roof of the stadium the Kazekage appeared with the hokage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Kazekage was holding Sarutobi by the neck with a kunai held there and the sound 4 holding the barrier up while Jiraiya standing opposite side of the barrier Sarutobi then speaks "Lord Kazekage what are you doing I never thought the sand would betray the leaf"

The treaty between the villages was simply a trick to make you let down your guard, this petty little battle game ends now, from this point on the course of history will change." Said the kazekage.

"What are you saying? That you are going to start a war" said Sarutobi

"That's right" said the Kazekage

"Armed conflict resolves nothing we should seek a resolution through negotiation, there's still time lord Kazekage you can reconsider." Said Sarutobi, Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was saying

"hmhmhahaha perhaps the fear of death in your old age scares you Sarutobi sensei but I hope you make this interesting."

Sarutobi's eyes widen "You"

Orochimaru saw Sasuke ran after Gaara and his siblings being quickly by Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura.

"Well, well, well I had hoped to capture Sasuke amidst the confusion Gaara would make, but I suppose not everything goes as planned does it" said Orochimaru.

"I see that's what this is all about then the hidden leaf village and Sasuke were your targets" said Minato.

"Ha do you really think the leaf village is so important, now Gaara has something I want to show you, something very interesting, very interesting indeed, but anyway your incompetence has allowed me to out manoeuvre you… I've defeated you" said Orochimaru with a smirk.

"Humph nothing is decided Orochimaru I thought I had taught you better, I have been waiting for this day since you marked Sasuke a month ago" said Sarutobi.

"I told you that you should have chosen me over the fourth and I hope you have a successor waiting, because lord 3rd hokage right here, right now you are going to die" said Orochimaru licking his kunai with a mad grin on his face

"Are you crying because you're so happy or is it somewhere in your heart you can't contemplate what you are doing to your home village and sensei" said Sarutobi with a smirk.

"Hahmm not at all." he smiled then stabs himself in the hand and yawns "I was feeling so sleepy, but now it seems I am finally awake" said Orochimaru he then let Sarutobi go and jumped away from him already pumping chakra causing cracks to appear in the roof they were on Sarutobi did likewise after removing his robes revealing his battle armour the Anbu and Jiraiya watching from the other side of the barrier are feeling the chakra pushing them down.

As if on Que sarutobi uses the roof tile suriken jutsu at Orochimaru who dodges them and incinerates them with a fire jutsu and attacks Sarutobi, Orochimaru does his hidden shadow snake hands the attack misses as Sarutobi Shunshins behind Orochimaru and does erath style earth mud river flow then combining it with a phoenix flower jutsu. While that was happening Jiraiya and the ANBU watch on in amazement as they watch their kage fight. Sarutobi then says "Orochimaru stop playing we both know it was an earth clone"

"Kukuku, very well sensei" Orochimaru does some hand signs "summoning: reanimation, 1st, 2nd and 4th" out of the ground pop three coffins with the kanji for first and second the third coffin was about to come out only for Sarutobi to stops it with the Shadow shuriken jutsu on it. Gasping as two elite ninja appear as the lids fall off the coffins revealing the first and second Hokage's.

Stepping out of the coffins the two previous hokage look at Sarutobi "it's been a very long time sarutobi" said the first, then the second spoke "You got old Sarutobi funny"

"Orochimaru the fact you are making me fight the previous hokage and senseis is a vial trick indeed" spat out Sarutobi. "Now please prepare yourselves first lord hokage, second lord hokage"

The second turned slightly to face his brother "a summoning technique it seems someone has used the forbidden reanimation jutsu how insolent"

The first then looked at minato and said "Sarutobi, this summoning jutsu, tell me does this mean we are being forced to battle against you"

"Enough with the reminiscing, it's time we got started" said Orochimaru

"Whenever you live there is always war" said the first

"humhum isn't it great" laughed Orochimaru

Sarutobi then shouted "nothing good can ever come of this, disrespecting the dead and manipulating time"

With Naruto and co

Rushing through the tree tops being led by his wolf Shomei that was with Hana watching, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura were running when Shino spoke "we have 3 Chunin enemies chasing us", hearing this Shikamaru muttered "troublesome… guy's I'll hold them off you go ahead", Naruto was about to argue but the look Shikamaru gave him stopped all arguments he just went for "Okay stay safe I don't want to be the one to tell your mother", Shikamaru snorted and stopped turning around he got his shadow possession ready.

With Gaara seeing that Sasuke was chasing and sensing a group not far behind Temari said "Kunkuro, hold off the group that is following the Uchiha, Gaara will want him" Kunkuro "right" he said before dropping to the ground and watching the Uchiha speed past, seeing him go by he jumped back up only to be attacked by a swarm of bugs. Shino annoyed his opponent forfeited said calmly "puppet user your fight is with me", motioning for his teammates to go on.

Naruto looked back to see Sakura with a worried expression said "Sakura calm down Sasuke will be fine okay" that was until they heard an explosion up ahead cursing they sped up only to find a partially transformed Gaara standing a few meters away from Sasuke who was kneeling and breathing hard.

Looking to his left he saw Temari and whispered to Sakura "hey I know you have been training with Mr Yamanaka and Anko over the month, so why don't you show the sand girl to our left what a leaf kunoichi can do". Looking at Naruto she nodded with a look of determination and ran off towards temari and said **"earth style****: Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique" **and appeared under Temari and dragged her down so only her head was showing. Standing over her Sakura smirked before turning her attention to Naruto and Sasuke, ignoring Temari's cry's and insults.

Naruto meanwhile had told Shomei to go get Jiraiya and tell him Gaara was the one tails Jinchuuriki and he was transforming. With his eldest wolf out the way Naruto ran in and attacked Gaara from behind mumbling **"fire style fireball jutsu" **as he watched the flames charge at Gaara's back, turning to see the blood he laughed madly and used his sand as a shield against the fire, when the fire disappeared, Sasuke seeing his opportunity fired his own fireball at Gaara's now turned back, after he did he received a hit from the sand in that was shaped as a hammer sending him into a tree knocking him cold, Naruto who was still fresh again charged the partially transformed Gaara who was about to clobber Sasuke with his newly mastered double Rasengan sending Gaara flying into a tree shocking the Jinchuuriki and the captured Temari.

Getting up Gaara yelled "YES, YOU WILL PROVE MY EXISTANCE, **FEIGNED SLEEP JUTSU**" he finished falling asleep allowing the ichibi to take over **"OH YEAH I'M FREE BABY YEESS"**. Seeing this Naruto who knew the fox would him mentally screamed "hey fox, your sister is taking over and is trying to kill me a little hand", Kyuubi hearing him snorted and said **"humph you should pick your fights better boy, but I will allow my chakra this once but don't ask again for a very long time or I'll kill you", **when he finished Naruto was covered in the two tailed chakra cloak of the nine tails he then charged the one tails who was firing air bullets at him but missing it was then that a huge toad appeared with Jiraiya on top which was followed by Jiraiya bellowing "NARUTO AFTER MY ATTACK HIT GAARA HE IS HE MEDIUM DO IT AFTER MY ATTACK GOT IT" not waiting for a reply Jiraiya again bellowed **"**Bunta give me oil; **fire style: toad flame bomb" **which was followed by Gamabunta spewing forth tons of oil and Jiraiya igniting it with a fireball hitting the one tails dead.

Knowing what to do Naruto with his Kyuubi Chakra cloak still active jumped and cocked his fist back and nailed Gaara in the face waking him up. The toad then disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground in a heap, Naruto healing himself, walked over to the downed form of Gaara, who was backing away "no stay away, you won't erase my existence" he said frightened, Naruto stopped a few feet away and said "You know Gaara, me and we're a lot alike, it hurts doesn't it all the glares, and insults and feeling all alone, I know that feeling I've been there in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others who love me, people who I would kill and be killed for." Gaara stares at him and says "Why, why do you do that for anyone but yourself"

"Because Gaara they saved me from the darkness so that I could see the light" said Naruto finally reaching his limit and kneeling.

'_Love is that the thing that makes him so strong' _thought Gaara as he thought back to what his Uncle told him of his mother.

Naruto was going to try and stand when Jiraiya showed up "Naruto that's enough now, everyone is alright, his chakra is all used up", Naruto sighed and said Jiraiya kyofu catch me I'm out of chakra to" he said before pitching forward but Jiraiya had him.

Then Temari and Kunkuro arrived in front of Gaara, who looked at Naruto before saying "That's enough it's over…"

Kunkuro looked at him _'I never thought I would see this he has had it' _he thought before hoisting him over his shoulder with Temari's help. "…Temari, Kunkuro…I'm…sorry" he said as they disappeared getting a gasp from both of them.

"It's alright Gaara, It's alright" said Temari as they ran back to the sand.

**At the same time**

After sealing the first and second hokage's using the reaper death seal via shadow clones Sarutobi went to seal Orochimaru away, after grabbing his hands he was in the process of it when Orochimaru said "you will not seal me away you decrepit old fool" he then summoned his sword the grass cutter as it was about plunge itself into Hiruzen, enma the monkey king caught the blade but too late as the blade had already pierced through him, mustering the last of his will Hiruzen called "Orochimaru you don't get it you never got this village was founded on the will of fire the will to protect all those in this village and treat them as your family, you see, Orochimaru" with one last effort Sarutobi pulled Orochimarus arms soul out and cut it using the reaper death seal and sealed away his arms Sarutobi said "now I will take what you hold most precious by sealing away your arms I will take away your jutsu."

When he finished the sealing Orochimaru's arms turned purple and the 3rd Hokage of the hidden leaf village succumbed to his wounds dell backwards listening to Orochimaru cry out in anger, ignoring him he mumbled "where the tree leaves dance one shall find flames, the fires shadow will illuminate the village and once again tree leaves will bud anew" and with that the third Hokage died his loyal summon said as Orochimaru ran with his personal guard, "for you Hiruzen I will remove the sword"

**The next day**

Dressed in a black kimono, Naruto stood looking at his grandfather's grave, standing on his right was Hana who was wearing a black kimono with a black veil that covered her face, on his left was Jiraiya looking older and more serious than usual. Directly beside him was the rest of the rookies and jonin sensei. It started to rain then Asuma said "even the heavens weep for him"

Homaru a village elder and old teammate of Hiruzen spoke "we are gathered here to remember not only the third Hokage, but also all those who sacrificed themselves in this battle so that our village may survive…"

One the ANBU who was watching from a distance looked at the ground spoke to his teammates "so it has come to pass… in the end all we could do is watch"

Kakashi was standing in front of the memorial stone looking at three names, Rin, Obito and Minato, when a purple haired woman appeared…

**Back with main funeral **

Naruto stood there looking at the ground _'why did he have to go, why did the nicest man that this village had ever seen have to die why'_ he then looked to beside Hana and saw Konohamaru crying, it was then that Iruka put a comforting arm round the boys shoulder he then knelt down and gave the boy a hug.

Back with Kakashi

Not turning round he to the woman he said "are those for Hayate", the woman didn't answer and walked to the stone and placed her flowers, Kakashi spoke again "better make it quick the Hokage's funeral has already started."

The woman said "And you Kakashi, visiting your old teammate, why not instead of thinking of new excuses why don't you just come earlier", Kakashi paused before saying "I did Yuugao, I've been here since dawn…" looking at the stone as Yuugao stood said "…this place makes me think of all my mistakes I have made in the past and I have made so many of them."

**Back at the funeral**

Jiraiya looked at the grave and thought back to his genin days, walking up he placed a white rose on his grave and left, Naruto went next while thinking _'it is a shinobi rule never show your emotions, keep your mind focused on your mission no matter what and no matter how much it hurts, you can't shed a tear, all those stories you told me all the times we spent together and now we will never get to see each other anymore, you have taught me so much and for that I am grateful…see you on the other side one day old man'_

Hana who had gotten close to the old kage when she was a kid and her and Naruto used to go see him leaned in to him and cried, holding her close he said "his death will not be in vein one day Orochimaru will pay for what he has done, and when that day comes this world will be brighter than ever before, do not let his dream of peace and the will of fire die with him" he said choking back a few tears, Jiraiya smiled at him and placed a hand on his head.

Just then the rain stopped and the sun burst through the clouds and illuminated his coffin, and then gust of wind carried the mournful howl of a wolf, looking at Naruto with a questioning look he said "the wolves are gathering, wolves are the closest being to that of Nature and the spirits that dwell they have an innate ability to sense the passing of a great spirit, they have sensed his passing and pray to Amaterasu the goddess of fire"

Kakashi spoke "the goddess of fire, what a fitting person to send prayers to lord hokage, the greatest inheritor of the will of fire"

With that everybody slowly left to go home

**At the outskirts of the village**

Standing on the wall that wasn't damaged two figures looked out over the village "well it survived but barely, the damage is extensive" said the taller figure dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it as well as a straw hat and a large bandaged sword on his back. The other spoke "it wasn't long ago it was at the height of its glory… look at it now" said the shorter one in the same clothing.

"Humph you sound almost sad, don't tell me you still have feeling for your old home" replied the tall one

"No none" was all the shorter one said.

**A week later**

Walking along the road to the south gate of the village were two figures dressed in black cloaks with red cloud patterns on, and their heads adjourned straw hats with streamers and a bell shrouding their faces, but on one of the figures sinister red eyes glow sickly against the darkness of his shadow covered face, the other man was noticeably taller than the other with a huge sword wrapped in bandages resting on his back. A heavy mist also shrouded the pathway to the village in the early morning with the tinkle of the bells with every step. Getting to the gate the guard on duty tried to stop the two figures but before he got the words out he was knocked out with a genjutsu by the Sharingan wielder. They just continued to walk into the village proper.

**With Sasuke**

He was sitting on a roof deck thinking about Itachi and Naruto and how much he had to do even if he wanted to hold a candle to either of them, his thoughts of Itachi then led him to think of his father and other dead clan members. All the blood that was left in the wake of that night. Clenching his fist he looked up and saw a messenger hawk and sighed "what does Kakashi want now"

**Orochimaru's lair**

"Curse that Minato" spat Orochimaru from his throne in his underground lair in a candle lit room with a table full of jars with various snake skins in.

"You didn't think it would be easy did you, look at who you were trying to play with, the most powerful ninja in the shinobi nations, you did good taking out one of the five and showing you can infiltrate and invade the strongest" said Kabuto patronizingly.

"Shut your mouth, I won't be patronised do you understand me, I'll kill you" said Orochimaru glaring at Kabuto

"Forgive me I didn't wish to… granted you didn't bring down the village, but don't forget my lord our other objective Sasuke, you've done it your leash is around his neck" said Kabuto trying to save his life.

"Hmhaha and all it cost me was my pride and army, if only I had gotten hold of Itachi Uchiha from the beginning I wouldn't be in this situation with the leaf upping their efforts to find me. But it is too late now that dream has died, Itachi is stronger than I am now, that is why I pulled myself out of that organisation." Said Orochimaru.

**Back at the leaf**

At the Ramen stand Naruto and Hana were eating their fill when Jiraiya turned up and said "Do you eat anything other than ramen Naruto"

"Jiraiya, ramen is my favourite food" said Naruto with a slight glare at Jiraiya. Jiraiya sighed and said "I'm here to take you on a mission we are going to go to find someone and that is all I am going to say as it is a secret mission and I can't tell Hana, sorry" said Jiraya.

Naruto perked up at the going on a mission said "you're on Jiraiya, just let me go get some stuff and say goodbye to Hana-chan" said Naruto as he paid for his and Hana's ramen and walked off hand in hand with her.

**Back with the shady fellows**

Standing in a tree the taller of the two spoke "do you know where they are."

"Yeah" was all the other said.

"Should be easy then" said the taller one

"Let's go" said the sharingan user

**With Kakashi **

Standing outside the Dango stand Kakashi was waiting for Sasuke to show up. Looking to his left he saw Kurenai arrive with Asuma, giving Kakashi wave and said "Hey Kurenai, Asuma how are you, you're on a date aren't you"

"I'm good kakashi I came to get some groceries" said Kurenai.

"Yeah me to we just bumped into each other." said Asuma.

"I needed to by something to put on a grave, plus I'm meeting somebody here…" he said and gave a subtle look inside the store revealing the two cloaked figures, "I'm just waiting for Sasuke" as he said that one of the figures hands clenched around a cup at the name.

The three seeing his look get on guard a little and look out the corner of their eyes at the two figures when Asuma speaks "Holy Kakashi is waiting for someone is the sky falling or what" he joked

The figures in the stand are getting ready to leave when Sasuke walks up "Kakashi, it's not like you to show up early what gives" he asked

"Well sometimes I do" said Kakashi, just then Sasuke's widen and looks in the stand only to see two steaming cups and no people. He then said "let's eat somewhere else I don't have much of a sweet tooth" said Sasuke, Kakashi just said "is that so" he then looked Kurenai and Asuma, they nodded and took off.

Walking along a canal in the village the two figures side by side and just walking when Kurenai appears with Asuma on her left blocking there path.

While they are staring each other down Asuma speaks "So you two aren't from around here are you, what are, you doing in this village."

"It's been a long time Asuma, Kurenai" said the shortest of the pair.

"The only way to know are names is from the bingo book or if we have met before" said Asuma

The shorter one lifted his hat revealing his face, Asuma and Kurenai were stunned, he then took it off completely and held it by his side, then undoing the first couple of buttons on his cloak he rested his arm like it was in a sling, Asuma then spoke again "Well what do you no it's the big bad Uchiha himself Itachi"

"Are these friends of yours Itachi, well then I suppose I should introduce myself? Hope we can get acquainted later the names Kisame Hoshigaki" said the taller one to the now named Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes and Kisame smirked.

Asuma then said "But I want to get acquainted now, when I could kill you both."

"Boy Itachi it looks like they hate just as much as my village hates me" said Kisame

Kurenai then spoke "we know who you are Kisame, we've heard all about you from the bingo book, you hail from the hidden mist suspected of espionage and the murder of a feudal lord you're a rouge ninja from the land of water wanted in every nation, a high S ranked criminal in the bingo book."

"Hey Itachi the fact you would even show up here proves I was right you do have balls of steel after murdering your own clan members" said Asuma.

Itachi then spoke "I'm warning you, you don't want to interfere with me, it isn't my desire to kill you"

"Why are you here Itachi…" said asuma

"Kisame calm down we aren't here to fight" said Itachi. Not listening Kisame attacked

Asuma blocked the swing with his trench knives, seeing her chance Kurenai did the tree binding death on Itachi while, Itachi uses the heaven and earth reversal putting Kurenai in the jutsu instead when she is about to stab him with her kunai, Itachi just says "genjutsu of that level doesn't work on me", seeing she's now caught she bites her lip causing the pain to dispel the jutsu seeing Itachi about to impale her, she ducks but receives a kick that sends her into the water. Itachi lands behind her "you live up to your reputation however…"

Seeing this Asuma shouts "Kurenai" and while distracted Kisame applies more pressure and slices his arm but to Asumas surprise it shreds instead of cutting, Kisame smirks "my blade sharkskin doesn't cut in slices you to ribbons."

Itachi who was speaking was interrupted by Kakashi "…however it is the end of the line for you anyway."

Kisame then charges Asuma who to steps to the side and parries with his knives seeing his chance he strikes at kisame but misses much to Kisames happiness which turns to shock when a cut appears under his left eye, he then looks at the blade and notices a little wind chakra surrounding it. Going through some hand signs he says "water style water shark bomb jutsu" but is echoed by Kakashi who uses his sharingan to copy it intercepting before it can strike Mikoto and Anko. "What he used the same jutsu I did"

"Hey Kakashi not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here" said Asuma.

"I did ask you to take care of these two but I guess I got a little worried" said Kakashi.

**With Kurenai and shadow clone Kakashi**

Kurenai turns to see Kakashi and says "Kakashi"

"So Kakashi you finally wish to fight, how nice" said Itachi as his Sharingan met Kakashi's. While Kakashi has his kunai pressed to the side of his neck. Kurenai is kneeling with her back to the two but watching them both.

'_His eyes haven't changed, he is truly deserving of the blessed eyes, this is going to be tough, but I should be fine'_

**Back with Kakashi, Asuma**

"Well, well what a surprise that's how you copied my jutsu, so there really is a non-Uchiha with those crazy eyes" said Kisame

**Kurenai and shadow clone Kakashi**

Holding a kunai to itachi's throat he says "okay talk what's a rouge ninja like you doing in the village. Not answering him Itachi dispels the clone and kisame forces the real Kakashi and Asuma on to the water standing by Kurenai

Itachi then says "now we're looking for somebody, and you know him very well" Kakashi then says "you're talking about Naruto aren't you, and your part of the Akutsuki organisation looking for him to get the nine tails" when they heard that Kisame said "he knows too much now we have to kill him", Itachi "I agree we can't have him knowing about us, Kisame my way is more efficient…" pausing with his eyes closed he said "Kakashi for someone not of the Uchiha clan you wield our bloodline well, but your body isn't strong enough and that is something you can't copy…"

'_He's right my body doesn't have the stamina' _thought Kakashi remembering wave

"Tell me why, is the Uchiha clan known by all… feared by all, let me show you what a true heir to the Sharingan can do" he finished.

Noticing, Itachi's eyes then morph into the Mangekyou causing Kakashi to shout "don't look into his eyes whatever you do" Asuma and Kurenai close their eyes and Kakashi then says "I'll have to do this alone my Sharingan vs his"

"Indeed your eyes are impressive you may just be able to resist the Mangekyou sharingan, however there is something they can't defend against, and this special sharingan jutsu known as Tsukuyomi… only someone with sharingan and Kekkei Genkai can defeat me"

Kakashi was able to think of Sasuke before he fell victim to Itachi's jutsu a moment later he fell his world went black, Kisame was about to go cut down all three of them when he was kicked in the head by Guy shouting "DYNAMIC ENTRY" sending Kisame sprawling along the surface of the water. He was about to go charge the fool when Itachi said "Kisame we go now" when he finished they both disappeared with a shunshin.

Picking up Kakashi guy, Kurenai and Asuma took him to the hospital.

Sasuke about 20 minutes later was walking when he overheard some jonin talking about how Kakashi was hospitalised by Itachi and that he was hunting Naruto, hearing this and not giving it a second thought he ran to the village gate knowing Naruto had just left with Jiraiya on a mission.

**With Naruto and Jiraiya **

Getting to the next town they decide to spend the night, walking into the hotel and getting a room they put their stuff in, Naruto then lays down on one of the beds and Jiraiya having a feeling they were followed says "I'm going to get some food I'll be back in a minute, does Senko want anything special", Naruto said "get me some BBQ would you, and Senko-chan?" Senko looked up from where she was curled up on the floor **"I would like a bone if that is okay Jiraiya" **Jiraiya nods and goes out, leaving the room he creates a shadow clone to get the food while hiding round the corner to see if they were actually followed.

Around 5 minutes later Itachi and Kisame walk up and knock on the door to their room. Naruto who got up knowing it wasn't Jiraiya but could be a hotel staff member goes to answer it but tell Senko to be ready just in case something should happen. Opening the door he is met by Itachi and Kisame, Kisame then says "Hard to believe that this boy carries the nine tailed fox" making Naruto go wide eyed and Senko growl, Naruto quickly composes himself and looks at the two "Itachi Uchiha and shark boy heh what do you want with me"

"Naruto your coming with us… why don't we take a walk" said Itachi, deciding to play along Naruto steps outside the room he was about to say something when "hey Itachi it will be a pain if he tries to run how about I remove a leg", Itachi shakes his head.

Naruto then said "you know you guys aren't that smart are you, enclosed space not a lot of room hmm choices, choices, I know **Ninpo: dokugiri jutsu" ** he said before filling the entire hallway in a poisonous gas using his limited sensing ability he then fired some senbon into the fog. Waiting a couple of minutes for his mist to go away he frowns, he then jumps back as Kisame jumps up through the floor, Itachi manages to sneak behind and slash his back only to have to jump as a way as Jiraiya attacks him, Naruto turns slightly to Jiraiya showing his back already healed to Itachi who looks shocked, Naruto says "Thanks for the save Jiraiya kyofu.

It was then Sasuke showed up, (cannon until Guy leaves with Sasuke, Naruto just not as sympathetic towards Sasuke, or bratty or stupid just imagine how he has been through the story. But they don't know about Tsunade)

Walking to the next town Naruto can't help but think about how Itachi and this Akutski organisation wants him, stopping he says "Jiraiya, what do you know about this Akutski group that are after the nine tails" said Naruto in his usual unemotional mission voice. Jiraiya knowing this question was going to come up said "the akutski are a group of nine S ranked criminals and among them Itachi and Kisame the rest are unknown as are their true motives" he finished, Naruto sighed and said "I see" before continuing on the road before saying "godfather so when are you going to teach me another jutsu" he said trying to lighten the mood a little. Laughing Jiraiya said "yeah how about I teach you a water style jutsu, let's see… hmm how about **water style water shotgun**" he said making Naruto smile,

It was then Naruto remembered "Jiraiya you never did tell me who we are looking for and why" he said curiously, Jiraiya nodding "Yeah that kinda slipped my mind well anyway we're looking for my teammate and you idol…Tsunade the slug queen, and the reason is the council voted that she become the fifth Hokage" he said, Naruto stumbled and nearly fainted that he was about to meet the Tsunade and possibly have her as the fifth Hokage, he then thought _'heh if all goes well I could ask for an apprenticeship with her in the medical field' _he thought to himself happily before continuing on.

**Tanzaku Town**

In a casino a woman just won the jackpot turning to her companion "Shizune get ready to leave"

**Later that night **

Walking through the town Naruto turns to Jiraiya "how about we search for her tomorrow when we're fresh, let's go in here for dinner" said Naruto, not getting any complaints from Jiraiya who was about to propose the same idea, Senko though had to wait outside. Walking in, Jiraiya sees on the other side of the room his target and says "Wow Naruto, you have to be the luckiest fool I know…" Naruto just looked at him questionably wondering what he meant until Jiraiya called out "HEY HIME OVER HERE" that was when he saw a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She has a slender frame. A rather large bust and wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She was also wearing soft pink lipstick. She also used to wear her grandfather's necklace in clear view on her chest. Said woman stood up and said "Jiraiya what are you doing here"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto then back at Tsunade and said while walking over to her "Oh thank god we found you we've been looking everywhere for you, but should have known you'd be in here" he said. Naruto looked and thought _'man I know he said she used a transformation jutsu but I thought she might look a bit older I mean she looks 30'_ he thought as he followed Jiraiya, watching as his perverted godfather sat down, Naruto followed suit but not before bowing slightly he then sat down in front of Shizune the woman sitting next to Tsunade.

Shizune was sitting there looking at Jiraiya _'I can't believe it 2 of the sannin in one day'_

Tsunade started to get the ball rolling seeing everyone sat and eating something said "it's like a reunion, all the old faces coming back at the same time" she said just as Jiraiya reached forward and refilled her empty sake cup, before saying "let me guess Orochimaru turned up…" he said causing Shizune to let out a small gasp, that Naruto heard with his enhanced hearing, giving a sideways glance to Tsunade, who glared out the corner of her eye telling her to drop the subject, which Naruto also caught as he wasn't drinking like Jiraiya. Tsunade then answered "oh nothing much… we said hello that's about it" she said then pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them, placing them on the table waiting for Jiraiya to cut the deck she asked "so why have you been looking for me"

As he shuffled the deck himself and dealt the cards he said "I'll cut right to the chase, Tsunade in its wisdom the village has come to a decision to name you as the fifth hokage!" as he finished Tsunade was reaching for the cards but paused when she heard what he said. Shizune gasped, her pet pig ton-ton looked at Jiraiya like he was on something and Naruto smirked while concentrating on his food, already sensing from the silence the shock they were going through. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, still looking at his food Naruto spoke gaining the attention of the females and pig "you heard about the third Hokage."

Shizune looked down _'so the 3rd Hokage so it's true' _she thought giving a sad look. Picking up her cards Tsunade spoke again "It was Orochimaru's doing right, I heard about it, in fact he told me himself", Naruto's fist clenched as he heard the name and said quietly but loud enough for them to hear "and he will be joining grandfather in the afterlife" growling at the end. Tsunade smirked and said "who's this kid", Jiraiya laughed a little "this is Naruto Uzumaki-Okami aspiring medic with interesting abilities not seen since your grandfather." Tsunade's eyes widened _'the Jinchuuriki and Kushina's baby' _she thought as she looked him over with a critical eye. Jiraiya went back to looking at his cards choosing three he discarded them and picked a new three up before saying "I'll say it again the village has decided to make you Hokage, so what's your answer, do you accept it Tsunade."

"Impossible, I decline" was all she said. Getting a shocked reaction from Naruto, Shizune and Ton-ton. Shizune then looks at her _'she can't really be thinking of accepting Orochimaru's offer', _Jiraiya then smirked at the second time at being able to see his godsons shocked face and said "Don't worry Naruto she knows she can't refuse, there can be no one else"

Naruto sighs "I know already, I know all about her, she was the reason I took up medical ninjutsu after all" he said getting a sad smile from Tsunade that went unseen and Shizune looked at him in a little wonder. Tsunade then smirked "Jiraiya this one is nothing like your last apprentice, he looks weak."

"Well to be fair, it is hard for anyone to live up to that standard the fourth hokage was a genius and showed all the signs in becoming the greatest ninja in generations, but then again it also has been generations since his passing and from what I have seen of Naruto's fighting and medical abilities, he's well up there, but you made one mistake Tsunade" he said at the end. Tsunade looked at him and said "oh yeah and what is that" she said, Jiraiya smirked "he isn't my apprentice, I mean I asked him but he refused." Getting Tsunade to look at him like he was an idiot, Naruto however just shook his head.

"Just as well he saved himself from dying young, throwing his life away all for the sake of the village, money is one thing but a life is another, to risk your life against all the odds that's a suckers bet… my grandfather and his brother they were also willing to die for the village well their both dead alright and the village is no safer than it ever was."

Naruto looked at her angrily, while Jiraiya said "looks to me you've changed Tsunade… I don't know what has happened to make you like this… but to say such things out loud" he said looking at her seriously, Tsunade giggled and said "don't forget I'm not as young as I look the years have taught me a great deal,… Sarutobi sensei too he should have known better what did he expect trying to be a hero at his age…", when she finished that Jiraiya was glaring at her and Naruto his nails had turned to claws and were creating gouges in the table top while glaring at her, continuing "playing at Hokage it's a fools game count me out." When she finished Naruto stood up and turned with his back to them he spoke in his usual deep voice "Jiraiya, you were mistaken, this isn't the woman we are looking for, all I see is a woman living in the past…" he then started walking out Jiraiya was following when Naruto looked over his shoulder and looked at Tsunade "…and to think I looked up to you, I wonder though, what would they think?" he said, wondering who he meant Tsunade said "what are you talking about brat, whose they", Naruto smirked and said "Dan and Nawaki your dear little brother and lover of course" he finished before walking out the bar followed by Jiraiya.

Tsunade when he finished sat there frozen and thinking, Shizune looked at her Sensei then walked out with Ton-ton in disgust seeing that Naruto was right. A second later she stormed out of the bar looking left she saw Naruto walking beside Jiraiya, in a burst of speed she came behind him and slammed her fist into his back causing an audible boom sending him into a building 20 meters away, Shizune was alerted by the noise and came running only to see her sensei looking at a wall with a hole in it with her fist outstretched and Jiraiya off to one side looking at the hole not worried, smirking even and then beside her a reasonable large wolf appeared and said in a female sounding voice **"don't worry Naruto will be fine, just watch"** it said before laying down next to her.

Then standing up from the wall debris with his back to them, Naruto who had cuts all over his body and what appeared to be a fist shape in his back, what shocked Tsunade and Shizune was that they steamed closed and his back pushed out the fist shape not leaving a mark on him anywhere, turning he smirked and said "oh was that supposed to hurt…how about we make a bet ne you name it but the only rule it has to be in a spar." Tsunade seeing an opportunity said "Alright then I'll use one finger to take you down, if you can hit me once then I'll give you my necklace and become Hokage, you lose I go free and you never come looking for me again", Naruto then said "I care nothing for the necklace of the first lord Hokage, keep it how about you make me your apprentice instead", Tsunade Nodded at his proposition and said "Your on kid."

Jiraiya who retreated to stand beside Shizune said "She doesn't stand a chance, he beat the one tails Jinchuuriki in its fully transformed state, besides she's drunk and upset, that and she severely underestimated him", Shizune gaped and nodded at what he said and looked on.

Naruto then charged at Tsunade, getting close he pulled a kunai out as a distraction as she went to disarm him he fired some of his hidden senbon from his mouth surprising her making her duck to the side, he then got close again and this time she went to flick him in the forehead not wanting to give her the satisfaction of actually hitting him he made a seal less shadow clone and substituted with it getting behind her, flicking his clone away she smirked as it rolled away only to frown and jump quickly as a stinging mist was fired at her back. Creating some distance between them Tsunade said "hmm so you're pretty good", Naruto ignored her and charged her getting up close she was about to do a straight jab at his stomach with her finger when she saw him bring up his right hand like he was going to defend against his attack smirking she thought _'that will never stop this attack' _it was then she heard a whirring sound looking to her left a little she saw a blue ball of the Rasengan hit her in the side sending her across the ground. Groaning she got up and looked at her side and saw some of the fabric had ripped looking at him she frowned, Naruto moved forward and said "that's what you get for underestimating me, anyway a bets a bet right, so Lady fifth it will be an honour studying under you", Tsunade looked at him and said "you were right I was disrespecting the memory of my brother and Dan, you know you remind me so much of him." She said causing Naruto to laugh a little, she then continued "can I ask do you know who your mother is" not seeing the harm he smiled sadly and said "her name was Kushina Uzumaki, may I ask why you want to know"

Looking at the ground she sighed and said "I was a good friend of hers and she asked me to be your godmother should anything happen, but on the night you were born I was told by a ANBU with a blank mask that you were dead, so wallowing in my grief I ran from the village with Shizune" she finished still looking at the ground not wishing to look at him, she then felt herself in a hug and heard "well I guess this gives you another reason to return…mother, oh yeah just so you know you have a daughter in-law now" he finished looking at Tsunade who looked happy yet shocked at what he said seeing her expression he laughed.

Jiraiya and Shizune watched everything that went on Jiraiya kind of saw this being the outcome well the fight not Tsunade telling him what she did and Naruto accepting her but then again he was that sort of person, Shizune however was at a loss for words as was Ton-ton, they watched as their master/aunty figure was beaten rather soundly, granted she underestimated him but none the less, they were also happy because they knew how upset she was the night she was told Naruto died. She then remembered the wolf who was next to her looking down she smiled and asked "hello, ah what is your relation to Naruto"

The wolf sighed and said **"he found us when he was five, while our mother was dying he tried to save her, but couldn't do anything so she asked him to look after my two brothers and my other sister and we see him as our father/brother and we are also his partners in battle so while he is healing someone we watch his back… well that's the very shortened version anyway, but I want this mission to be over already so I can get home curl up in front of a fire and sleep while Hana kaa-chan pets my fur" **said Senko wistfully at the end. Shizune not knowing who Hana was gained a curious look Jiraiya who saw it chuckled and said "you know of the inuzuka clan and how every year they have two or three heat cycles well Hana and Naruto were best buds when they were younger and even had huge crushes on each other but they didn't know how to tell each other, but Naruto found her during her first heat cycle of the year a couple of months ago and beat her following the Inuzuka code and traditions she became his mate or in everyone else's mind husband and wife, so Hana is Naruto's wife and now Tsunade hime's new daughter in law" said Jiraiya laughing at the end. Shizune however hoped Naruto hadn't tried anything since he was only thirteen and considering she was like a daughter to Tsunade didn't want to be an aunt yet, but kept quiet as the now reunited 'family' walked over to them.

**Later that night in the Hotel**

Sitting on the various furniture eating some more food, Naruto asked "What did Orochimaru offer you when he came to see you both" he asked looking at his godmother who was now sober, "he asked me to fix his arms and in return he would revive my brother and Dan" she finished. Jiraiya looked at her and said "let me guess he told you it was forbidden right, he used the same jutsu when he killed sensei, with it he bought your grandfather and granduncle back and controlled them like puppets, Tsunade you know Orochimaru he would reanimate them just so he could watch them kill you once you healed his hands." Said Jiraiya, getting a look of shock from both the women in the room, Tsunade then spoke "well we're meeting him in a week to give our answer, and I intend to destroy him" said Tsunade. Jiraiya grinned and Naruto gave his own fanged grin and Jiraiya said "Now that's the Tsunade I know, now for the next three days we will get you completely sober and make you train a little so you aren't completely outmatched by him."

Naruto nodded and said "this also gives me a chance to show mother what I can do in terms of jutsu" he said while absently patting the fur on Senko's back.

Three days later

Standing across from Orochimaru Tsunade stands there glaring at the man, seeing the look she is giving him Orochimaru laughs "kukuku, so I take it your answer is no then, I didn't want to but I guess now I have no choice to use force" he said Kabuto then appeared next to him and said "lord Orochimaru, her assistant is close but she has some back up, it's another Sannin and Naruto." Orochimaru then starts thinking _'Jiraiya hmmhmmhaha interesting, and he bought the container as well'_, Tsunade smirked _'the shadow clones worked they think they are on their way when wait for it know!" _she mentally yelled as to herself as Naruto flew up out of the ground and buried his foot into Kabuto's stomach launching him into a boulder. Then Jiraiya and Shizune appeared standing either side of Naruto, Tsunade just came and stood between jiraiya and Naruto.

Seeing Kabuto extricate himself from the boulder Orochimaru smirked "it's been a long time old friend", jiraiya frowned before smiling "long time indeed but I can't say it has improved your looks old friend" said jiraiya getting Orochimaru to chuckle

Naruto looked at Kabuto and said "I always wondered why your scent was that of a snakes, but I guess I know why now so am I right to assume you were a spy during the exams, trying to get information on my age group" he said glaring at the grey haired teen, Kabuto smirked maliciously and said "right as always but then again, I didn't need much other than write in my files that you're a genius that hasn't been seen since that of the 4th Hokage, that and you specialise in medical jutsu and tracking, but you can hold your own in a straight up fight, that and the demon in you" he said.

Not one to talk during a fight Tsunade and Jiraiya charged Kabuto and Orochimaru in a fight that ended in all three of them summoning their boss summons Tsunade on a massive white and blue slug Katsuya, Jiraiya on top of Gamabunta a red, orange and blue toad and Orochimaru and Kabuto on top of a an equally massive snake Manda.

Standing back Naruto saw that Jiraiya and Tsunade were bleeding a little and said "Shizune chan, Senko girl, ton-ton I'm going to do something but I won't be able to move can you please protect me" wondering what he was going to do Shizune and Senko complied and stepped forward a bit getting ready to intercept any attack on Naruto. Running through some hand signs **hitsuji-tatsu-hebi-ne-ushi-tora clap hands **he then said "**Fukusu Hiringu chakura tenso no jutsu" **lighting up in his aura of pinkie coloured chakra two streams shot off in the direction of Jiraiya and Tsunade, seeing this Shizune asked "Naruto-kun why is your chakra pink and how does this jutsu work?" Naruto grunted and said "my chakra is pink because it is a combination of my chakra which is blue, green medical chakra and the red from the nine tails, I don't combine them this is all natural, me and the old third hokage theorised it was because my chakra has high vitality and density, also add to the fact the nine tails adds to my own healing factor which I am able to enhance…" he said getting her to nod but say "isn't a tailed beasts chakra harmful to any who aren't it's Jinchuuriki" she said tapping her chin in thought, Naruto who was holding the jutsu said "normally yes but when the nine tails chakra mixes it becomes so diluted that only the healing properties of its chakra remain behind…" getting a nod from Shizune, he then said "as for this jutsu, I take you have heard of the chakra transfer jutsu right…" getting a nod he continued "well because my chakra has healing properties naturally it will slowly heal people but I have been able to enhance it by channelling medical chakra as well boosting it hopefully healing any wound near instantly like I can" he said smiling as his chakra was about to connect to Tsunade and Jiraiya when Shizune said "you said hopefully does that mean you haven't tested it yet" she said worriedly, Naruto nodded "not on humans at least but I have tested it on some of the pups back at the compound when they hurt themselves fighting amongst themselves, but I assure you I have theorised and research all there is everything will be fine" he finished as his chakra created a pinkie haze around the two Sannin.

Tsunade was talking to Orochimaru but struggling a little to stand because of a little blood loss and the others weren't doing any better, she was about to say something nasty but she noticed Orochimaru and Kabuto's eyes widen at them when Orochimaru said "what is this what is going on", looking at Jiraiya she saw he was glowing with a pink haze, looking down at herself she saw the exact same thing wondering what was going she turn and saw a trail of chakra leading back to Naruto who was holding his hands like he was praying but the pink chakra was wrapped around him and flowing to them, that was when she noticed that she felt revitalised and rejuvenated, looking at her arms and other places she was cut she saw them steaming shut. Quickly looking at Jiraiya she saw the same thing.

Follows cannon from now on except Tsunade doesn't need her seal thank to Naruto's jutsu.

The next day

Walking down the path back to the village, Tsunade looks at Naruto and said "when we get back, your training will begin, that jutsu you used was interesting we're going to push it to the absolute limit also I will talk to Lady Katsuyu and see about you becoming a summoner of the slugs and her, also I'll teach you my super strength" she said before mentally adding _'but you're going to be doing the paper work with heh heh he yes, I'll also make sure he is at all important meetings and gets enough missions to stay frosty. Yes that is exactly what I'll do'_ Naruto nodded and said "yes that sounds good Tsunade sensei, Jiraiya I have a favour to ask"

Looking at him Jiraiya nods for him to continue "I was going to ask if you would take my teammate Sakura Haruno on as an apprentice, before you say anything, she's got a great earth affinity and minor fire one, she also has a knack for genjutsu and has near perfect control all she lacks in is Taijutsu and physical abilities", Jiraiya nods and says "I'll talk to her about it when we get to the village"

The rest of the way was spent talking to each other about their lives and so on and getting to know each other better.

Arriving back at the village. They went straight to the Hokage tower, Naruto sent Senko back to the compound and tell Hana to come to the Hokage's office late in the evening, in the tower Naruto and Shizune were walking in front of Tsunade helping the both of them get familiar seeing as Jiraiya dashed off to the Hot springs, walking down the hall way Naruto opened the door for them to walk through when he and Shizune turned to see what was taking Tsunade so long they saw Konohamaru jump through the side door that opened to an outside staircase and plant his face in her reasonably ample cleavage, sweat dropping they slowly walked over to the two who were now arguing, Shizune then called "Lady Tsunade we should really be going in now to see the elders", Tsunade sighed and said "fine I'm coming", as they were walking away Naruto saw the downcast look Konohamaru had, walking over to him he kneeled in front and said "Hey buddy just ignore her all bark and no bite, but anyway some of the cub's back at the compound miss you and your friends how about you head over there and play and when I'm done here with my sensei I'll come by with Hana and we'll have a barbeque out by the pond" said Naruto nicely, Konohamaru got a smile and said "okay oji (uncle), just promise me to tell me who the crabby old hag was" he said cheekily, Sighing at his antics Naruto smiled and turned him around in the right direction before running to catch up with his godmother and god sister/aunty.

Entering the hokage office and seeing the room was pretty bare Tsunade sat at the desk with Naruto and Shizune holding Ton-ton either side of her, it was then the three advisor's Homaru, Koharu and Danzo walked in to swear in Tsunade to the position. Koharu started "Listen carefully Tsunade we must send word to the feudal lord that the fifth Hokage has been chosen and all preparations must begin at once for your coronation"

"can't we just skip the ceremonies there such a bore" said Tsunade causing Naruto and Shizunes heads to drop and sigh, when Koharu snapped "TSUNADE", Tsunade just waved her hand in a blaze manner and said "Okay, Okay it comes with the job I guess one of the perks of being Hokage".

Homaru then called out "Genma, Aoba send out the word that tonight we will officially announce the fifth Hokage" the two men nodded and took off.

Seeing as that was all they wanted to say they were about to leave when Danzo spoke "why is the Jinchuuriki here"

Hearing that Naruto openly growled and glared at the man for calling him that, which was replicated by Shizune and Tsunade, Tsunade then gained a smirk "well as my apprentice and god son he is entitled to be here so watch what you say Danzo" she said. Koharu and Homaru were surprised that she took on an apprentice, that could possibly succeed her, but Danzo _'dam if I even think of making a move to get him, I'll be executed or banished faster than you could say hokage, as if it wasn't hard enough watching him already, granted he hasn't seen any of my men from the foundation but it could be a matter of time' _he thought before turning and leaving with the others. It was then a Chunin came in with a stack of paper work for the hokage to sign, leaving it on the edge of the desk the ninja retreated quickly to the sound of a head impacting the surface of the desk.

In the office Tsunade was crying quietly to herself while Naruto and Shizune were chuckling and giggling to themselves, deciding to put her out of her misery he said "Tsunade just make a couple of shadow clones to do then we can go see your patients Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and rock lee." When she heard that she jumped and hugged him before swinging him round like a teddy bear before saying "have I ever told you, your my favourite, now I can finish the paper work in record time and still have a life" Shizune was now laughing and Naruto was a bit wobbly on his feet and seeing stars as he didn't have a lot of air as he was crushed. Creating two clones to get to work on the paper work she set off to the hospital with Naruto and Shizune following.

On their way out of the tower they ran into Shikamaru and his father Shikaku, "Hey Naruto how you doing"

"Hey Shika, not much just keeping old fifth here out of trouble and getting to know my new sensei" replied Naruto with his hands in his pockets.

Shikaku then bowed to Tsunade and started talking to her after a minute they parted ways.

**At the hospital**

Walking into Sasuke room Tsunade saw a pink haired girl sitting by the bedside and said "May I come in", Sakura not knowing who it is "who are you" but mentally adds _'whoever she is she's beautiful'_ it was then she noticed Naruto standing behind her, smiling Naruto said "Hey Sakura, don't worry Lady Tsunade will fix ole' broody over there to hundred percent." He finished with a chuckle. Tsunade standing at Sasuke's bed side, Sakura then turned to Tsunade and said "you must be the one guy sensei told me about, I'm just glad he didn't have any more wounds than being in a coma, please save Sasuke" she said. Naruto who saw Sasuke get the living snot beat out of him mentally ranted _'you should of seen him in the state he was before I healed him, broken fibia, four ribs, left wrist, badly sprained ankle and not mention the bruising around his neck, man Itachi did a number on him if Jiraiya hadn't intervened when he did Sasuke could very well be dead.' _ Tsunade on the other hand smiled and said "we'll see what I can do shall we" placing her hand on his head she channelled her chakra bathing it in a green glow for around 10 minutes before removing it, then Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes, Naruto then said "good to see you back in the living" Sakura started crying "Sasuke-kun" she then jumped and gave him a hug.

Naruto then walked out the room and said "Tsunade kaa-san, Shizune nee, we have two more people to go to", they then left Sakura and Sasuke alone, going to Kakashi's room she went through the same process, about 5 minutes after waking up Kakashi sighed and looked at Tsunade wearily out of his uncovered eye, while Tsunade spoke "disgraceful to be taken out of the game by two low life punks like that, I thought you were supposed to be the best." while she said that, Naruto was Shizune were looking on sadly while guy was peering round the side of a curtain he was clutching looking at Tsunade like he wanted to say something. Kakashi looked at her and muttered wearily "sorry to disappoint you" he said before Naruto wanting his sensei to be saved from any more questions said "Tsunade…I think Guy Sensei wants to say something…" he said sweat dropping as Guy burst in and started yammering like a mad man and pointing "Rock lee, he's right next door, right next doorrrr" he said. Walking to Lee's room they meet him hobbling down the hall in crutches, Guy then calls "LEE look who's here to see you lady Tsunade" Lee looked a little hopeful at hearing who she was, Tsunade looked at him and frowned slightly, Naruto who was off to one side a little caught the frown and nudged Shizune who to picked up on it as well. Tsunade then asked "Is this one of your students Guy." Guy then said in his usual exuberant self "Yes he's more than a student he's like a son", Tsunade who was looking carefully at lee said "I see" before glancing at Naruto and said "you looked at his injuries after the preliminaries" Naruto nodded and said "Yeah but I don't have anywhere near the skills required for an operation and even if did which I don't the Nurse's and other Doctors and that's including the hospital head wouldn't let me anywhere within ten feet of an operating table." He finished rather unhappily. Tsunade nodded and motioned for everyone to move into Lee's room.

After doing an examination on Lee Tsunade finished and said "no one will hold it against you if you give up on being a shinobi…" she said causing guy and lee to gasp in shock while Naruto shook his head in sadness as lee was truly a splendid ninja with much promise and Shizune looked down sadly while holding Ton-ton who oinked. Guy who was in denial said "but, but you're not serious are you" said Guy, Tsunade merely looked off into space and said "his injuries have left numerous bone fragments imbedded in his spinal column, it is amazing he can still move at all…" Lee sat there shocked mouth hanging open, eyes wide as Tsunade continued "he is physically unable to follow out his duties as a shinobi…" guy then still in denial tried talking but Tsunade moved on "even if I were able to operate" guy then started accusing her of being someone in disguise a demon even that was until Tsunade looked at him and Shizune placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and shook her head, Lee then spoke "so I have no chance, it is hopeless" Tsunade then said "No one but me and maybe my two apprentices with a lot of extra training could even attempt this type of operation and even then the risks would be enormous you would only have 50/50 chance of surviving, if it fails you will die." Hearing that Lee slowly got up and hobbled out. Followed by Guy

Looking at Tsunade, Shizune walked over and said "Lady Tsunade you can't beat yourself over this all we can do is research and maybe increase the chances slightly even if it be 1 percent", Tsunade sighed and nodded and said "now why don't we go back to your office and check on your clones then we can head to my compound and see Hana-koi and then have a BBQ by our pond", Tsunade smiled and said "Yes now I get to see my daughter in law" Naruto sighed in exasperation and walked out being followed by two women that were smirking evilly at him.

Arriving at the compound, walking through the main gate they were surprised it was rugged yet beautiful in a wild way, walking past the cave entrance to the wolf den, 20 cubs come storming out and start running round Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune's feet barking happily, laughing Shizune picks one up and starts cradling it her arms and tickling its stomach causing the other cubs to whine, Tsunade laughs at them and stops to pat them and in the process nearly ending up at the bottom of a 'dog' pile, Naruto sighs at their antics and continues walking. Getting to the front door of the house Naruto opens it with his key and as he does the 20 cubs rush into the lounge only to run slap bang into Misuto who was lying on the floor onto of a bear skin close by a fire that was only embers, not stopping in time they Misuto and the cubs all end up in a huge pile, causing Senko who came round the corner from the kitchen to howl with laughter, while Odoru who was on a very woolly sheep skin snorted with amusement and Shomei who was coming in from outside sighed at the sight, Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade were laughing at the sight. Hana who heard the laughing and the front door opening came to investigate and saw everyone laughing at a aghast Misuto who was busy removing the various cubs that were yipping away happily at what happened when she finished she gave a series of grunts, barks and short howls at the cubs telling them she wasn't happy with them. Hana thought it was funny and giggled a little bit at the sight. Letting the laughter subside Shomei spoke **"alright you cubs go run along now some of the elder wolves will be taking you out for learning" **hearing they were going to have fun as quick as they appeared they disappeared again.

Naruto then went to Hana and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck before saying "Hana-koi, this is Tsunade the fifth hokage, my master and godmother, and that is her other apprentice Shizune Kato." He said giving her another kiss, Hana was in a word speechless but her shock turned to a smile and said "well then I suppose you won't be slacking off then, but it's nice that you found another person who will be there for you". Tsunade and Shizune just watched as the couple interacted with one another causing them to smile. Naruto then said "Oh yea did Ko-kun and his friends come by" he asked. Hana nodded "yep they told me they were going into the den to play and that we were having a BBQ by the pond" she said giving him a playful glare before saying "I hope you don't expect me to cook all by myself do you" Naruto shook his head and said "no that's what shadow clones are for…" he then looked round the room and said "…besides I already sent out some clones to get the food all we need now is well I guess might as well make a party out of it you know welcoming the fifth and what not, don't worry it wouldn't be big or anything like that" he said smiling, Tsunade then spoke up "I was hoping for a quiet evening actually with family" she said with a smile, Naruto nodded and said "fine by me I'll send one of the wolves to go find Jiraiya and tell him"

They then went outside to the pond and saw out the back it was much more beautiful sparkling blue pond with some reeds around the edges as well as the odd group of flowers dotted around the place, unlike the front where there wasn't much grass out the back it was covered in lush greenness, between the house and the pond was a reasonably large fire pit and beyond the pond was a large field with some training dummies and trees dotted all over the show it also had a small stream that ran into the pond going through it. Taking in all the sights Tsunade thought it reminded her of the Senju compound but with less trees, Shizune started conversing with Hana about the beauty while Naruto sided up beside Tsunade and said "how are you doing…" when he asked she gave him a quizzical look, smiling he said "…the hospital and Lee while you were talking I could see it was eating you up and you wanted to do something about it" Tsunade sighed and said "the only way I can think would be if we were somehow able to replicate what that Kabuto kid could do, anyway tomorrow the first thing I will do is create a shadow clone to sort out the paperwork while me, you and Shizune will figure a way to help him out and increase his chances" she said determined to help the boy. Naruto smiled and said "Hai sensei"

It then when he finished talking that the clones returned with the food and Jiraiya, he probably ran across one of his clones who told him.

That night was filled with fun and laughter that is after they calmed Konohamaru down after telling him who Tsunade was.

Over the week Tsunade and her two apprentices worked themselves to the bone to find a way to heal Lee, by the end of the first week Tsunade was in the village as Hokage, they had found a way to bring Lee's chances of survival from 50% to 54%, later that day Tsunade told Lee she was able to improve his chance of surviving and if he wanted to have his operation in two days, which he agreed to happily crying tears of joy.

Afterwards Tsunade called Anko, Ibiki, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo and Shizune the proctors from the Chunin exams and her PA Tsunade was sitting at a desk writing some things out when she started speaking to two people "to be honest with you I don't know what to do, with the final exam being suspended it was the opinion of the elders that no one should pass this time around and that included you two…However I hear from these proctors that they and the third hokage had the highest praise in your abilities and match, it seems he was recommending both of you for Chunin…" the two figures looked around themselves and saw everybody in the room was smiling at them, after her brief pause Tsunade spoke "…in fact all those of jonin and your proctors including Jiraiya who observed your fights felt the same…so in any case my opinion doesn't really matter…" looking up from her work Tsunade said "so from this day fourth I hope you both strive for a level of excellence worthy of your headbands, so congratulations from this moment you both stand a Chunin, now Chunin Shikamaru your on standby until I receive a mission for you and your team and Chunin Naruto once I sign this meet me at training ground 100 for Tsunade's training from hell" she finished getting smiles from every one, Naruto looked over at Shizune for any hint at what the training was but all he received was an evil smile which made him shiver looking back he also noticed that everyone else had disappeared and the room was quiet until Tsunade giggled evilly making him step back a little.


	9. Chapter 9

People, help me choose a peerage for my High school DxD fanfic. just give me the name and a reason why and what anime or manga they are from. how to contact email or private message


End file.
